In the name of the father
by thelovearesick
Summary: "Había estado luchando contra sus impulsos desde hacía mucho tiempo, entregado a su vocación y a su fe. Nunca esperó que la mirada de un joven cambiaría por completo su perspectiva…"
1. I - Beata Maria

" _Había estado luchando contra sus impulsos desde hacía mucho tiempo, entregado a su vocación y a su fe. Nunca esperó que la mirada de un joven cambiaría por completo su perspectiva…"_

Bueno, antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todas aquellas personas que quieran leer esta nueva entrega. Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible e intentaré que sea una historia un poco más larga de lo que acostumbro escribir. Lo curioso de esta historia es que me inspiré escuchando Hellfire del Jorobado de Notre Dame, siendo interpretado por una chica de 16 años llamada Anna, les recomiendo buscar el cover en Youtube, considero que es digno de escucharse.

Otras de mis fuentes de inspiración fueron los Fanarts subidos a Tumblr en donde se aprecia un AU de Eddie Gluskin versión Clerical, siendo una idea muy original y una perspectiva interesante, me decidí por abordar el tema entonces, tomando como referencia el punto de vista de Eddie en esta ocasión. Es poco común encontrar historias en donde se aborde su respectiva tan a fondo. Sin más preámbulos, espero disfruten la historia, estaré traduciendola posteriormente para que también sea disfrutada en inglés si es de su interés. Espero disfruten mis escritos.

 **Capítulo I. Beata Maria** **—**

 _Pureza._ Esa palabra resonaba en su mente mientras meditaba en silencio, encerrado en la habitación en penumbra. Únicamente la luz de una vela alumbraba ligeramente la mesa en donde posaba sus codos, mientras sus manos juntas empezaban a presionar el rosario que yacía entre sus dedos. Sus rezos se volvían constantes, inquietantes y elevados mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, intentando aclarar las imágenes mentales que había captado en días anteriores.

Por desgracia para él, su mente no dejaba de atormentarle con esa imagen constante de aquel desconocido en los primeros asientos de la catedral. Recordaba a la perfección ese semblante solemne en su juvenil rostro, acompañado de un par de ojos tristes que miraban a la nada con una verdadera tristeza impregnada.

Aquella dulce mirada con la que se topó por unos segundos fue lo suficiente para hacer sentir a su cuerpo una electricidad instantánea que le recorrió de pies a cabeza, haciendo incluso que un par de pasos fueran dados para retroceder. Sabía con certeza que la juventud y belleza de aquella criatura era una de las cosas más llamativas, atrayentes y, por que no admitirlo, _excitantes_ que había contemplado en toda su vida.

Esos labios delgados y rosáceos, ese semblante afligido, inocente, contemplativo, el cabello de un tono arena que caía con delicadeza, enmarcando los rasgos ligeramente más delicados, con una constitución típica de alguien que todavía no llegaba a su madurez total. Aquellas pequeñas manos que sostenían con cierta firmeza el libro de canticos, mientras intentaba distraerse con desesperación de su entorno. Notaba a la perfección el temblor en su barbilla, las ligeras curvaturas de su torso, la estreches de su cintura, incluso aquel poco perceptible tic nervioso que sus piernas hacían al moverse ligeramente. El joven sostenía con su mano libre la mano de su madre, quien afligida sollozaba a su lado ante la pérdida reciente del marido.

Ante tan tentadora imagen, el mayor se relamió los labios al estar centrado en sus recuerdos, dejando que su cabeza terminara por reposar sobre el respaldo de la silla mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más acelerada y errática. El joven se levantaría entonces de su asiento, caminando a paso firme hasta donde se encontraba el clericó, dejando entrever su atractivo al moverse con la gracia de un verdadero felino, demostrando su belleza juvenil con todo su esplendor. Entonces bien, sus manos se atreverían a empezar a recorrer lentamente la estrecha cintura, subiendo y bajando, alternando su tacto contra las caderas y el estilizado rostro, mientras una sonrisa de complicidad se formaba en ambos al mismo tiempo. Sus rostros, cada vez más juntos, adquirirían nitidez mientras el resto del panorama se desvanecería, estando a escasos centímetros de que sus labios se juntaran, de que sus cuerpos se consumieran en el deseo firme de…

— ¿Padre Gluskin? — dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras tocaba con delicadeza, provocando que el mayor volviera a la realidad abruptamente. Un suspiro lamentable salió de sus labios, dejando de lado el rosario al levantarse a abrir lentamente.

— Hermana Sofía, ¡que sorpresa encontrarla en mis aposentos! , ¿A qué debo el motivo de su cordial visita? — si bien, el tono Eddie siempre era amable y cortés, era evidente por su postura el nivel de molestia y desagrado que en realidad presentaba en ese momento.

La hermana Sofía era en particular torpe. Siendo demasiado joven para su propio bien, era evidente que todas las decisiones que tomaba estaban impregnadas de su inseguridad y falta de prudencia, sobre todo al tratar temas directamente con los sacerdotes y demás miembros de aquella comunidad.

Al principio, cuando Gluskin le conoció, le pareció hasta cierto punto adorable y consideraba un deber el poder enseñarle los conocimientos más prácticos sobre la noble vocación de entregar y consolidar la vida al Señor, más con el pasar de los días, las semanas y los meses, aquella risueña joven de tez pálida y ojerosa estaba comenzando a ser una verdadera molestia en su rutina.

— Lamento mucho interrumpir sus oraciones y meditaciones, Padre, pero vine a informarle que una mujer le busca en la capilla, dice que es un asunto importante que únicamente puede tratar con usted y que además… —

— Si, muchas gracias por su recado, hermana Sofía, infórmele a la gentil señora que en un momento me uniré a ella, gracias de antemano —y sin más que agregar, cerró la puerta en la nariz la hermana Sofía, quien parpadeo con confusión y nerviosismo un par de veces antes de asentir a la nada, dando media vuelta y apresurando el paso en dirección a la capilla, obedeciendo el mandato.

El padre Gluskin, por su parte, paso sus manos por su rostro, intentando calmar un poco aquella ola de sensaciones tras dejarse llevar por su _malsana_ imaginación. ¿Cómo era posible que dejara que eso pasara? Ya había aprendido a manejar sus impulsos enfermizos, sus ideas habían sido bloqueadas y sus amaneradas pasiones reprimidas. ¿Por qué volvían a atormentarle entonces ahora?

Y es que no era su culpa para nada. Todo era culpa de aquel chiquillo, de aquel maldito y bendito joven que tantos suspiros había causado con su presencia. Maldecía internamente la debilidad de su carne, más lo que maldecía en realidad era la incapacidad para poder conocer su nombre, para poder contactar siquiera con el objeto de su deseo, de poder establecer aunque fuera un par de palabras, conocer la nitidez de su voz y la capacidad bocal de lo que estaba seguro sería equiparable a la dulzura de un verdadero coro de ángeles.

Sabía que era una locura idealizar de esa manera un encuentro con un completo desconocido, que muy probablemente no le tomó ninguna importancia al verle, pero era el único consuelo que le quedaba en las noches solitarias en donde el recuerdo de aquel joven le acompañaba. Golpeó con fuerza y rabia la mesa con los puños cerrados, dejando que su cabeza se inclinara lentamente mientras algunas cuantas hebras negras se desacomodaban de su lugar.

Esto debía ser una mala pasada de la vida, alguna especie de mofa a su destino ya consolidado, a su vocación, a sus principios morales, a todo lo que representaba como virtuoso a lo largo de su camino. Y es que no era la primera vez que se veía presa de sus impulsos más bajos. Había estado luchando contra esto por tantos años, intentando alejar los pensamientos de su homosexualidad, que consideraba una atrocidad más que otra cosa. El rechazo que sentía por su preferencia era tal que había evitado tener mayores interacciones con hombres que con mujeres, dedicándose únicamente a sus deberes eclesiásticos.

Su encierro y aparente apatía social dieron pronto frutos, provocando que en su vida adulta fuera un hombre culto, letrado, experto en muchos temas teóricos y eclesiásticos, amante de las antiguas lenguas muertas como el latín y dispuesto a impartir sus conocimientos y a enseñar dentro de las aulas de aquel recinto todo lo aprendido durante años, manteniendo siempre la más cordial y amable de las actitudes al momento de impartir sus lecciones. Era reconocido y recordado como un hombre severo cuando se le requería, pero al mismo tiempo era justo y comprensivo siempre y cuando las razones lo ameritaban.

No era de esperarse que esta fuera la razón por la muchas religiosas, e incluso algunos otros sacerdotes, tuvieran ciertas reservas y cautela ante el tan conocido temperamento del Padre Gluskin, quien era el encargado de auspiciar las misas con más relevancia y peso dentro de las festividades. Tal respeto conllevaba a una gran responsabilidad, no podía permitirse a sí mismo el verse enamorado cual colegiada del primer joven que aparezca ante sus ojos.

Pasando una mano por su oscuro cabello, acomodando pulcramente cada mechón fuera de su lugar, el Padre Gluskin se dispuso a salir de sus aposentos en dirección a la capilla ante las antiguas indicaciones de la Hermana Sofía. Pese a que su caminar siempre era pausado y con calma, las enormes zancadas permitieron que en poco tiempo se viera frente a la puerta, notando a la mujer sentada en las primeras bancas, cubierta de pies a cabeza con un sombrío vestido negro, cubriendo incluso parte de su rostro con un velo. Mostrando una de sus mejores semblantes ensañados, el diácono se acercó lentamente y con solemnidad, sabiendo bien que probablemente sería una viuda. Su sorpresa fue total a reconocer ante sus ojos a la mujer.

— ¿Señora Park? — comentaba con ojos bien abiertos mientras su postura se erguía ligeramente ante la viuda Park, estando muy al tanto de las deplorables condiciones en las que se encontraba la mujer ante el dolor, la pena y el pesar.

— Oh, disculpe mucho por interrumpir con sus actividades, Padre, sé que es un hombre muy ocupado y que mi visita puede ser bastante inoportuna. —

— Para nada, usted es bienvenida siempre y cuando lo requiera, más aun ante los recientes acontecimientos que la han atormentado en estos días, es normal que intente sentirse reconfortara en estos momentos tan difíciles, que mejor lugar que encontrar ese consuelo en el templo del Señor. ¿Hay algo de lo que le gustaría dialogar en particular? —

— Se trata sobre mi hijo, Waylon…— El Padre Gluskin se quedó por un momento callado, tomándose su tiempo para sentarse al lado de la señora Park, tomando de forma casi delicada y fingidamente preocupada sus manos. Su atención e ideas se desviaron completamente del tema central ante la mención de aquel nombre, que despertaba un genuino interés por su parte, un interés de otra categoría.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo con el joven Park acaso? —. A la señora Park le tomó un momento organizar sus ideas entre sus sollozos y demás sonidos, logrando liberar una de sus manos para pasar un pañuelo por sus ojos vidriosos. Como la madre preocupada que era, todo lo relacionado con su hijo era una preocupación constante ante la juventud y carácter reservado del mismo, siendo cada vez más lejano el poder comunicarse con Waylon.

— Estoy preocupada por él. No ha querido salir, hablamos muy poco, se la pasa sumergido en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo…me preocupa que ahora que no está mi marido no tenga una figura que sea su guía y pueda orientarlo de forma correcta —

— Es completamente normal que durante el duelo se presenten este tipo de actitudes, señora Park, más aun al lidiar con un adolescente, pasan por muchos cambios y muchas transiciones antes de lograr tener una madurez al crecer. —

— Oh sí, yo estoy muy consciente de las problemáticas que conlleva esta etapa, es por eso que estoy tan preocupada. Lo que realmente quería decir, lo que realmente quería pedirle Padre…es que si usted sería capaz de poder darle una guía y volverse su consejero en estos difíciles momentos para ambos, si no es una molestia o distracción en sus actividades…—

El silencio los envolvió por un momento. El Padre Gluskin estaba más que sorprendido. Estaba _eufórico_. Si la señora Park no hubiese estado tan distraída limpiando nuevamente su rostro se habría dado cuenta del particular brillo en los ojos del hombre, en aquel sutil cambio de semblante, en aquella particular sonrisa que se empezaba a formar y que con la misma rapidez desapareció.

— No será ninguna distracción, señora Park. Estoy más que dispuesto a orientar en lo que me sea posible al joven, hágalo venir cuanto antes le sea posible… —


	2. II - Castitate

Eddie recuerda varias de sus decepciones entorno a las actividades de la Iglesia y a su vida personal, mientras espera pacientemente la visita de Waylon dentro del templo. Decide dialogar con otro miembro de la comunidad al respecto para que la visita del joven no sea tan sorpresiva...

Felices fiestas a todos, espero disfruten este capítulo. Tuve la colaboración en opiniones de cierta persona que me ayudo a decidir ciertos aspectos del fic la estar indecisa sobre cómo llevar las situaciones, pero ya todo parece más claro ahora (?). Sin más, el fic!

— **Capítulo II. Castitate —**

 _Waylon._

Así que ese era su nombre. No podía dejar de repetirlo en su mente mientras recreaba aquellos recuerdos que aún se mantenían frescos. Esa ansiedad se volvía cada vez más palpable ahora que el objeto de sus deseos se materializaba, haciendo de esta una experiencia realista. Intentó guardar la compostura, despejando un poco la maraña de pensamientos que habían estado consumiendo dentro su necesidad más básica. La señora Park seguía estando presente.

Eddie sintió que le tomó lo que fue una eternidad el calmar nuevamente a la Señora Park, entre sus sollozos, sus lamentaciones y todas aquellas palabras sin sentido que brotaban de sus labios agrietados y secos, empezando a expresar la necesidad y remordimiento que tenía ante la agobiante soledad por causa del marido. Que desagradable espectáculo, pensó el Padre Gluskin, quien nunca se había inmutado ante las lamentaciones de las viudas o cualquiera que fuese la persona quien demostrara tales actos denigrantes y patéticos.

Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar por ahora. Gluskin tendría que planear bien el encuentro, tendría que aparentar y hacer uso de sus maquinaciones para que no fueran evidentes sus claras intenciones. La idea de tener al joven cerca era demasiado para sus emociones a decir verdad, no pudiendo evitar imaginar los múltiples escenarios en los cuales podrían encontrarse nuevamente. A paso apresurado llegó a su cuarto, empezando a recorrer en línea recta el pequeño lugar como si de un león enjaulado se tratase.

¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría volver a ver al joven? ¿Cómo será su personalidad, sus gustos o sus actitudes? ¿Cómo se escuchará el sonido de su voz? Todo esto se lo preguntaba a medida que su mente divagaba nuevamente, recordando los ojos tristes de un café demasiado claro, demasiado bello, que con pesar le regresaba la mirada desde su asiento.

Estaba consciente de lo infantil que resultaba su comportamiento, a sus 30 años de edad, teniendo tanta experiencia y años en aquel recinto, dejándose engatusar de esa manera por alguien que ni siquiera _sabía su nombre._ Más no podía evitarlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba la dicha o el gozo de poder dejar que su mente volara, estando estancado en la aburrición de su rutina y en la forma en la cual los días pasaban sin nada en particular que le emocionara. Si era total y completamente sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que llevaba años siendo infeliz. La desesperación lo había invadido desde hace tiempo atrás.

Al principio, cuando había comenzado con sus labores dentro de la iglesia, su motivación y entusiasmo eran contagiosos ante el montón de ideas y vivencias que quería desarrollar. Eddie siempre se consideró una persona con un carácter muy especial, siendo autoritario y, en algunos casos, explosivo. Eddie tenía un mal carácter y eso no pasaba desapercibido para el resto de la de los sacerdotes, quienes siempre intentaban frenar un poco aquellos impulsos repentinos que en ocasiones brotaban por cosas tan cotidianas.

Sus ideas y visiones no fueron bien recibidas debido a esto, considerando que el Padre Gluskin no tenía la paciencia y los elementos que se requerían para guiar las comunidades de jóvenes, siendo rechazado o mal visto ante el resto de los sacerdotes, lo que provocó que el entusiasmo en sus intenciones se fuera apagando de forma gradual y apresurada.

Debido a esto, Eddie empezó a sentir sus días cada vez más rutinarios y pesados, a tal grado que realizaba sus diversas actividades de forma cada vez más mecanizada, sin sentir que aportaba algo realmente al decir los sermones frente a los fieles, aprendiendo a fingir con su comportamiento una falsa amabilidad y entendimiento a sus diversas problemáticas.

El padre Gluskin se sentía cada vez más como una especie de actor, alguien cuya farsa había llegado a los límites de considerar el tomar las pocas posesiones que le quedaban, empacarlas y abandonar aquel templo, sin mirar atrás, comenzando así una nueva vida. ¿Tan rápido había perdido la vocación? Las diferentes decepciones no solo implicaban sus propias motivaciones juveniles, sino el ser testigo de toda la red de mentiras y corrupción que podría conllevar el ser partícipe de una congregación, en donde la guerra de poder y la guerra de egos estaba siempre presente, sin importar que todos aquellos hombres fueran llamados por la "fe".

Más que otra cosa, era el prestigio una de las principales motivaciones para entrar al sacerdocio, además de tener la vida asegurada financieramente. Eddie se sentía repugnado al escuchar las diversas conversaciones de algunos otros párrocos, quienes confesaban abiertamente lo poco que les importaba en realidad el bienestar de los creyentes, siempre y cuando sus bolsillos estuvieran llenos. Era irónico, ya que sentía que se había vuelto parte de ellos.

Entendía entonces el porqué de su emoción con aquel joven ante su desesperación por sentir algo _verdadero_. Estaba seguro de que el sentimiento que tenía era real. De que aquella sensación de emoción que brotó en ese instante era similar a la emoción que sintió al momento de parase frente a las puertas del seminario. La sensación de lo nuevo y desconocido que tan bien conocía, sin saber con certeza que pasaría con el pasar del tiempo.

Al cerrar sus ojos por un momento, nuevamente pudo imaginar al joven parado frente a sí, siempre mostrando esa sonrisa cargada de indiferencia y rebeldía, mantenido el andar en su dirección, siempre tan tentador, siempre tan atractivo…Su mente era muy volátil desde hace días.

Intentó despejar su mente por ese momento, deteniéndose para admirar el ambiente que la iglesia poseía en ese momento del día. En lo particular, lo que Eddie continuaba disfrutando era de la belleza rustica que el lugar ofrecía, no siendo un templo en lo particular ostentoso, pero sabiendo manejar la luz del sol ante los inmensos ventanales implantados en cada uno de sus lados. Su vista se levantó en dirección a la imagen de Cristo yaciendo en una enorme cruz de madera que se alzaba por sobre todo, siendo esta una de las figuras más representativas del cristianismo y uno de los mayores tesoros donados al templo. A Eddie le gustaba el panorama que brindaba toda aquella decoración, siendo uno de sus ventanales favoritos uno en particular, adornado con la llegada del Espíritu Santo, manifestándose como una luz que bajaba del cielo ante la incredulidad y la redención de los testigos.

Caminó a paso lento por el templo mientras miraba a su alrededor. Había pocas personas sentadas en algunas bancas, muchas de ellas eran mujeres mayores que rezaban con, con los ojos firmemente cerrados mientras sostenían entre sus arrugados dedos el rosario, como si de aquel instrumento dependiera su salvación. Eddie siempre sentiría cierta repulsión por aquel espectáculo, por más cruel que parecieran sus pensamientos. No había nada más desagradable que ver aquello.

Sus pasos se hacían cada vez más pesados mientras se acercaba a la parte interna del templo, sintiendo un pesar sobre sus hombros cada vez más cansados y tensos. Un suspiro salió de sus labios al abrir la puerta de la estancia trasera.

— ¿Padre Gluskin? —mencionó la voz de un hombre anciano, quien incrédulo miraba en su dirección. No de esperase que se extrañara de su presencia, ya que no solía acudir con frecuencia a esas zonas, al menos no por un tiempo prolongado. Eddie evitaba cada que podía el estar en presencia de los demás miembros de la comunidad, sintiendo un genuino desprecio por los mismos.

—Padre Martín, buenas tardes, ¿me permite un momento para hablar con usted? —dijo con cautela Eddie, quien siempre mantenía sus reservas al dialogar con aquel hombre. La diferencia de estatura entre ambos hombres era considerable, teniendo que bajar la mirada en dirección del anciano para poder mirarlo frente a frente. Siempre se sentía humillado al saberse inferior que aquel hombre en cuanto a nivel de importancia y relevancia en los movimientos de la iglesia.

El padre Martín sonrió de forma animada ante el Eddie, caminando en su dirección mientras la indiferencia y el enojo se marcaban en su entrecejo fruncido, como si el ambiente apestar de un momento a otro. Sabía que debían dialogar antes de la llegada de Waylon, ya que muy probablemente exista cierta confusión para el viejo.

—Hoy por la tarde tuve la visita de la señora Alma Park, hace unos días fue auspiciada la misa por el fallecimiento de su marido. La mujer se encuentra muy preocupada y deprimida por obvias razones. —

—Oh sí, creo haber escuchado eso por parte de la hermana Sofía. Fue usted quien realizo la misa si no me equivoco. La mujer preguntaba por usted a los diferentes miembros del templo, ¿acaso hay algún problema, Gluskin? —

—No, no existe ningún problema. Como sabrá, la viuda Park tiene un hijo de 19 años llamado Waylon. Creo haberlo visto durante la misa, parecía realmente afectado por aquel acontecimiento tan trágico. La señora Park ha pedido mi ayuda para…digamos, guiar al joven y servirle como apoyo en estos momentos, quería informarle que quizás dentro de unos días contemos con la compañía del joven Park por estos rumbos, espero que no le resulte un inconveniente que ande por aquí. —

El padre Gluskin se detuvo por un momento, girando su vista en dirección al viejo sacerdote que se encontraba a su lado. El hombre parecía estar considerando lo mencionado por un breve lapso antes de levantar la mirada, con un semblante de confusión en el rostro.

—Creí que no te agradaba la comunidad de jóvenes Eddie, siempre te mantienes aislado de todas las actividades que hay en el templo, y ahora… ¿quieres ser el consejero de un muchacho? —Eddie simplemente rodo los ojos lentamente, mientras su semblante volvía a endurecerse. Tenía entendido que él no se aislaba de las actividades, sino que _había sido aislado_ hace tiempo atrás, optando por no interferir mejor en todas las festividades, dedicándose a la lectura y al aprendizaje de diferentes temas en soledad.

—Si mal no recuerdo…yo nunca dije que no me agrada el trabajar con jóvenes o participar en las actividades de la comunidad, las circunstancias fueron distintas y sí, me interesa ser consejero de un muchacho. Siempre que pueda ayudar en lo que pueda y ser útil en cuanto a su malestar, entonces no hay ningún inconveniente de mi parte... ¿hay algún inconveniente por su parte, Padre Martín? —

Eddie estaba consciente de que no había moderado su tono. Lo supo al instante en que miró el semblante de Martín, quien se mostraba un tanto confundido e intimidado. La voz, la estatura y la mirada de Gluskin era una mala combinación al momento de tomar una postura más defensiva, sin poder evitar denotar su enojo en su mirada. El anciano tosió ligeramente, aclarando su garganta luego de un momento, negando con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no existe ningún inconveniente, claro que es bienvenido, tanto tiempo como le sea necesario, siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo y no interfiera con tus actividades de cada día. Además de eso, podrías recomendarle al joven que se una a algunos de nuestros grupos, quizás el convivir con otros chicos de su edad le ayude bastante.

"Claro que no" pensó Eddie, mientras se limitaba a asentir a cada palabra dada antes de retirarse del lugar. Dio una ligera despedida al inclinar su cabeza, alejándose directamente a su cuarto con una idea fija en mente: debía tenerlo todo preparado para la llegada de Waylon. Si bien, era evidente que sentía una atracción hacía el joven, el tema de la reciente perdida de Waylon era importante en tomar a consideración.

El joven debía estar bastante afectado, supuso Eddie, no teniendo una figura paterna cerca, siendo repentino el paro cardiaco por el cual falleció. Había escuchado que el señor Park era un buen hombre, de descendencia asiática, que vivía en una cómoda casa al lado de su esposa y su único hijo, que era maestro de literatura, que había llegado de niño al país junto con sus padres y que era recordado por todos con cariño, siendo un hombre tranquilo, serio y gentil.

Tenía tan buenas referencias del hombre y tan pocas sobre su hijo, quien parecía simplemente ausente a todo. Waylon era el arquetipo de joven retraído y solitario. No había necesidad de preguntarle a su madre o a alguien cercano, ya que el semblante en sus ojos y la forma en la cual estaba casi ausente de su entorno demostraba lo mucho que le costaba convivir con otras personas. Esto le pareció particularmente interesante y curioso a Gluskin, quien no podía imaginar cómo sería su primer encuentro frente a frente con él.

Sin duda, si volvía a asistir a la iglesia, sería por persuasión o por obligación de su madre, que estaba seguro insistiría para que el muchacho pudiera asistir, o simplemente para que dejara de rondar la casa como en alma en pena. Eddie se pudo a reflexionar sobre las vivencias que debió haber pasado durante su infancia, siendo cuidado por Alma, quien aparentaba ser bastante sobreprotectora a simple vista, teniendo la balanza nivelada con la compresión y apoyo del señor Park.

Eddie no pudo evitar remontarse a su propia infancia sin darse cuenta. El recuerdo de su madre era una constante en su vida, recordando la tristeza de ese par de bellos ojos azules, que le miraban con temor al apenas escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. El recuerdo de su padre era muy distinto al de su madre, recordando al instante el dolor que se propagaba en su cuerpo al sentir el puñetazo de aquel hombre sobre su rostro, en una de esas múltiples ocasiones en donde se interponía entre ellos para evitar otra disputa doméstica.

Su madre era una mujer muy hermosa, de largo y rizado cabello negro, de ojos grandes, pestañas prominentes y de actitud noble y gentil, pese a los surcos violetas en sus ojos y las diferentes heridas que yacían en todo su cuerpo, siempre manteniéndose de pie para prepararle el desayuno de Eddie antes de que partiera a la escuela, manteniendo la mejor de las sonrisas en todo momento, ya que lo más importante era que Eddie estuviera bien. Por desgracia para ambos, Eddie ya nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Sus ojos se cerraron al intentar reprimir esos recuerdos en donde su padre llegaba ebrio, apestando a alcohol y a orina, lanzando a su madre al suelo antes de tomar su brazo y jalarlo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta para evitar que su mujer pudiera interponerse y salvarlo…

Sabía que su madre era una víctima, justo como él lo era, pero con el pasar de los años, sus intentos por protegerlo fueron cada vez más débiles, hasta tal punto de mirar a otro lado al notar como su padre se acercaba a pasos lentos a su habitación. Los gritos y el llanto de Eddie hacían eco en la habitación, siendo ahora una sensación de vacío en su estómago. Él amaba a su madre y nunca había dudado en que su madre lo amaba a él también, pero la obstinación que tenía por permanecer al lado de aquel monstruo era una viva prueba del gran daño emocional y psicológico que la mujer poseía ante la soledad.

A veces se preguntaba como hubiera sido su vida si su familia hubiera sido normal. Como serían las cosas ahora para él, en donde estaría en este momento, si se hubiera casado, si hubiera podido ser alguien medianamente normal pese a toda estadística posible. Tras la muerte de su padre, las cosas parecían estar en calma para ambos durante un par de años. Su madre parecía recuperarse lentamente de todas aquellas lesiones físicas y emocionales, pudiendo tener una vida con más calidad, pese a que la señora Gluskin tenía que trabajar más arduamente para poder mantener a su hijo.

Eddie estaba más que feliz de ayudar a su madre con el negocio familiar, que consistía en una pequeña tienda de vestidos para todo tipo de ocasión, siendo reconocido el talento de su madre ante una gran variedad de clientela, aprendiendo en poco tiempo a desarrollar habilidades de costura con ayuda de su madre, practicando y perfeccionando su método en poco tiempo. No tenían mucho dinero y vivían con apenas lo básico, pero Eddie nunca se sintió más libre que durante esos cuatro años en donde sólo existían los dos únicamente. Sin embargo, las cosas no podían ser perfectas todo el tiempo…

El padre Gluskin se llevó ambas manos al rostro, suspirando con cansancio antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama. Entendía que la infancia de Waylon debía ser mucho mejor que la suya en muchos sentidos, pero podía comprender a la perfección lo que se sentían las pérdidas, más aún de una persona que fuera tan cercana e importante en la vida de alguien, siendo algo repentino sobre todo. Era estúpido, si se permitía admitirlo, el sentir una genuina pena por alguien que no sabía cómo estaba reaccionando ante aquel hecho. Quizás su madre exageraba y Waylon era completamente ajeno a lo vivido durante ese proceso de duelo, quizás el joven estaba mucho más repuesto de lo que su madre era y únicamente no estaba deseoso de salir en este momento, quizás era mucho más maduro y responsable de lo que Alma Park creía. Eddie debía calmar ese sentimentalismo que le rodeaba en torno al chico. No porque fuera atractivo ante sus ojos significaba que las cosas debían ser de tal o cual manera. No debía crearse un juicio previo tan precipitado.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, empezando a prepararse para dormir. El día había terminado ya para sus deberes y su mente estaba cansada después de tantas emociones y contrastes en tan poco tiempo, optando por recargar la cabeza lentamente sobre la almohada, mirando momentáneamente la pared de su habitación.

Eddie sabía que los siguientes días serían tediosos y largos, que sería cansado y desesperante ante la idea de cuando aparecería Waylon nuevamente en su vida. Odiaba la incertidumbre más que otra cosa, detestando a la señora Park por no haberle informado del día exacto en el que vendría su hijo, siendo como una especie de tortura ante la idea de si realmente aparecería, conociendo el carácter volátil que un joven de su edad podría tener ante la iglesia y sus derivados. Si era sincero, cuando Eddie tenía la edad de Waylon, no creía que hubiera algún Dios que pudiera salvar su alma después de tanto tormento y sufrimiento.

Estaba resentido con la vida, con su padre, incluso son su madre por ser tan débil para él, teniendo una ira y una manera de ver las cosas completamente fría y ajena a los sentimientos de los demás, sin poder evitar tener un carácter hermético y defensivo ante cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado de un momento a otro, encontrando una especie de paz que nunca había experimentado en toda su vida, mientras escuchaba atentamente los demás testimonios de aquellos jóvenes que yacían a su alrededor, que fueron ayudados y salvados por una fuerza superior y sin lógica. Eddie había decidido en ese momento cuál sería su vocación.

Vaya que las cosas habían cambiado desde ese instante. Se sentía feliz, sentía que podría tener un lugar en el mundo y que podría ayudar a quienes sufrieron los mismos problemas que él tuvo, que podía ayudarle a alguien a combatir esa ira y ese enojo que alguna vez sintió contra la vida y que podría retribuir algo tras la gran cantidad de cosas que había recibido.

Que equivocada estaba y que estúpido era.

No había ayudado a nadie en todo este tiempo, más que a sí mismo. Se había convertido en un ser egoísta y solitario, un ermitaño dentro del templo, un erudito en diversos temas que se reservaba el conocimiento para sí mismo, que miraba con asco a los demás, como si el contacto humano le repeliera de forma instantánea. Se sentía tan infeliz. ¿Podría remediar esta sensación? ¿Podría realmente ayudar a alguien más? Esperaba que esto pudiera funcionar, al menos con Waylon Park. Quizás ese joven resultaría ser su _última oportunidad de creer._

Los días pasaron con lentitud desde entonces, teniendo una actitud mucho más distante, como si aquello no fuera posible. Eddie se la pasaba caminando de un lado a otro, mirando a las puertas del templo con insistencia, como quien esperaba a que un milagro pasara. Para su infortunio, Waylon no aparecía por ningún lado, empezando a creer que el rubio realmente no estaba interesado en aquella propuesta y que se había vuelto renuente ante los deseos de su madre.

Una semana paso sin darse cuenta, mientras sus esperanzas por reencontrarse se veían cada vez más apagadas. Eddie estaba acostumbrado a la decepción después de todo. Las horas pasaban lentas, sin embargo, como si fueran un constante recordatorio de lo que sería el resto de su vida, en donde la rutina terminaría por empeorar su de por si perturbado estado psicológico, hasta que lograra perderse completamente en sí mismo. No había más en el horizonte que esto.

Caminando nuevamente a sus aposentos, Eddie sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba más y más, que sus piernas eran más lentas y su mente se sentía cada vez más dispersa, escuchando a lo lejos como otro de los sacerdotes le hablaba. Poco le importaba lo que tenía que decirle, si sabía con certeza que _él no iba a venir,_ que importaba el resto del mundo a decir verdad. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados hasta que sintió una mano sobre su brazo, frunciendo el ceño antes de girarse en dirección del padre Gregory, quien quería detener su andar a como diera lugar. Eddie se sentía molesto, siendo completamente recio a aceptar cualquier contacto físico sin su consentimiento, mirando con coraje en su dirección.

— ¿Qué quieres? —comentó con molestia mientras movía el brazo, liberándose de su agarre ante la sorpresa y el enojo del padre ante el gesto, limitándose a suspirar frente a Gluskin.

—Créeme que no estoy más feliz que tú al tener que hablarte para llamar tu atención, pero esto es importante. Alguien te busca, es el hijo de Alma Park, pero igual si no estás en condiciones de atenderlo podría decirle que…—

— ¿Dónde está él? —interrumpió Eddie antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de hablar. El padre de dio indicaciones de que se encontraba en la capilla de al lado, retirándose casi enseguida mientras dejaba a Gregory con la palabra en la boca nuevamente. _¿Acaso esto era real?_

Su paso se aceleró mientras salía del templo principal, sintiendo que la boca del estómago le ardía ante sus nervios, como su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso dado, sintiendo el impulso de correr en un momento dado. _Debes calmarte Eddie, respira…._ se decía a su mismo al acercarse, deteniéndose frente a la entrada de la pequeña e íntima capilla, destinada para eventos de menos concurrencia en las actividades, dignamente recordada aun así, teniendo diversos adornos y figuras a los alrededores, formando una línea que se daba hasta el altar.

Eddie fijo su vista en dirección recta, notando como una figura delgada y más pequeña que su complexión se encontraba parado justo frente al altar, admirando la estructura de una bella cruza de cristales coloridos, dando un efecto bastante bello al chocar los rayos del sol contra la misma, provocando que la luz se filtrara por el suelo en diversos colores llamativos. El mayor caminó a paso lento, sintiéndose como un adolescente nuevamente, conteniendo la respiración al momento de quedar frente al chico, quien distraídamente se giró en su dirección, con un semblante entre sorprendido y curioso.

Vaya…sus ojos eran mucho más claros de lo que recordaba. Su cabello era un tanto más largo, llegando a cubrir parcialmente ambas orejas, siendo de un tono arenoso y claro, siendo portador de un par de labios pequeños y un rostro afilado y delgado, delicado a decir verdad. Era más atractivo de lo que recordaba…

Su ropa consistía en una camisa de cuadros negros con rojo y unos jeans oscuros, portando unos converse color negro y un reloj en su mano derecha. No era tan bajo como Eddie pensaba, más al lado de Eddie, cualquier persona parecía mucho más pequeña de lo que era realmente ante la diferencia de alturas y de complexiones, al ser un hombre de casi 1.90 y con una complexión un tanto musculosa.

Eddie estaba encantado a decir verdad. Esa apariencia informal de su juventud era fascinante ante sus ojos, quienes no podían disimular la alegría que sentía en ese mismo instante, pese a querer guardar la compostura, pese a querer aparentar seriedad frente al más joven. Waylon notó aquella expresión, preguntándose internamente el porqué, desviando ese pensamiento casi al momento, mientras su mirada se desviaba ligeramente al suelo antes de volver a subirla en dirección al mayor, intentando mostrarse relajado y despreocupado, queriendo ponerle fin a esto cuanto antes.

—Usted debe ser… el padre Gluskin, ¿verdad? —preguntó con lentitud el joven, alzando la mano en su dirección, mientras la más pequeña y fugaz de las sonrisas aparecía en su rostro en ese mismo instante. _Eddie tenía que recordarse como respirar nuevamente…_ —mi nombre es Waylon Park, mi madre ya debe haberle dicho que vendría, es un placer conocerlo. —

Tenía que poner a Martin, era una obligación moral xD si hablábamos de religión. Espero disfruten de esto como yo disfrute el escribirlo.


	3. III- Paz

_La ansiedad se hace presente durante su primera interacción, más al platicar, Eddie se da cuenta de cuales son las verdaderas preocupaciones de Waylon._

* * *

Una disculpa por haberme atrasado tanto...es que las ideas y la universidad y la vida misma empezaban a tornarse un poco difíciles Dx espero ser más constante en este punto. Sin más preámbulos, aquí la historia.

* * *

— **Capítulo III. Paz —**

 _Eddie, eres un idiota._

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que apareció en su mente al calmar el palpitar de su corazón y al despejar sus ideas, dándose cuenta de lo precipitado de sus actos al salir así del templo. Había sido demasiado obvio al alejarse así. Seguramente se habían dado cuenta de que algo andaba pasando, pues no era normal el cambio tan repentino de actitud, dado a su carácter y manera de afrontar las diferentes noticias o sucesos.

¿Qué acaso no podía calmarse?

Era como si Eddie se hubiera remontado de nueva cuenta a su adolescencia, aunque pensándolo bien, nunca había actuado así en su juventud. Nunca había cedido del todo a sus impulsos y en definitiva nunca había conocido a alguien que le causara tantas reacciones en tan poco tiempo. Era una verdadera locura tras otra, pensando en todas las formas posibles en las cuales podría conectar con aquel desconocido.

Estaba actuando como un completo idiota sobre este tema en especial, sin poder evitar regañarse a cada momento, intentando calmar aquellas maquinaciones que su mente producía a cada instante. Pero bueno, ya habría tiempo en reprenderse a sí mismo, en otro lugar y en otro momento.

 _Waylon Park estaba sentado frente a él._

—Y bueno, mi madre me aconsejó venir a la iglesia, así que…aquí estoy. —El joven Park parecía torpe en su hablar. Su postura estaba rígida y parecía bastante incomodo de sobrellevar esta situación. Cada gesto y acción del menor no pasaba desapercibido ante la atenta mirada de Eddie.

—Sí, entiendo que tu madre esté tan preocupada por ti, más aún en la situación que están viviendo ambos. Es difícil sobrellevar estas cosas, por lo que es una muy buena idea que tengas a alguien con quien platicar de esto. —

—El problema es que no sé qué podría platicarle realmente. —Waylon colocó nerviosamente sus manos juntas, sobre su regazo. Parecía mucho más incómodo que antes, por lo que Eddie aclaró ligeramente la garganta, sonriendo ante él.

—No tienes por qué sentirte presionado en tener que contar tal o cual cosa. Si estoy aquí es porque deseo escucharte y aconsejarte. No tiene nada de malo el no tener algo aparente que conversar, pronto llegaran los temas, quizás es por desconocerme a mí o no estar acostumbrado a platicar con alguien dentro de la Iglesia. —

—Sí, es que yo no si yo…bueno, no es nada. —

—No adelante, eres libre de expresarte. —El joven dudo un poco en continuar. Incluso una de sus piernas empezó a moverse de forma sutil y nerviosa. ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de lo adorable que resultaba? A Eddie le estaba constando mucho trabajo no distraerse ante la visión de su nerviosismo. Internamente ambos estaban igual de nerviosos, por distintas razones. Pero siendo un sacerdote, Eddie debía guardar la compostura.

—Yo no sé si realmente podría considerarme un creyente, si le soy sincero, Padre Gluskin…—Oh. Así que era eso.

La mirada de Waylon se levantó lentamente en dirección al rostro contrario, como si estuviera pidiendo disculpas por su declaración. Eddie detuvo su línea de pensamientos, intentando idear alguna respuesta que no fuera ni tan severa ni tan complaciente. Le resulta el doble de difícil considerando los sentimientos que empezaban a brotar ante su presencia.

—Bueno. Eso es algo muy común, más al considerar tu edad. Tener dudas al respecto y no estar muy involucrado en las actividades dentro de una institución como la Iglesia. Deberías darte una oportunidad de conocer más sobre el tema y de permitirte de estos momentos de paz contigo mismo y con los que te rodean. Quien sabe, quizás hasta podrías encontrar alguna respuestas de tus cuestionamientos. —

—Sí, algo similar me dice mi madre. Que mientras más alejado me mantenga, quizás más dudas me genere la religión o la fe en sí. Por eso intenté probar y venir, creo que no tengo nada que perder… ¿o sí? —

Waylon no aparentaba ser la mitad de problemático de lo que su madre decía. Tenía claros problemas de inseguridad y era de carácter introvertido, pero no aparentaba apatía social realmente o alguna de esas tendencias de los jóvenes en estar en constante desafío con la autoridad. Parecía tímido y tranquilo en realidad, encontrando esto fascinante. Parecía tener una cierta madurez además, siendo cortes y amable ante las situaciones, pese a tener cuestionamientos y pensamientos diferentes en cuanto a la fe y la religión. Interesante, era muy interesante en realidad.

—Pareces un joven muy amable y centrado, Waylon, ¿te molesta si me refiero a ti con tu nombre? —

—Por supuesto que no, adelante. — El atisbo de sonrisa nerviosa que aparecía en sus labios era realmente _lindo._ ¡Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en que era muy lindo! Lo hacía sentir culpable en realidad. Su mirada tenía que cambiar de dirección de vez en cuando, intentando aparentar toda la normalidad posible frente a Waylon. No podía volver a cometer tantos tropiezos como al principio.

—Bueno Waylon, estoy dispuesto a escucharte y atender todas tus dudas en cuanto a religión y fe se traten. Puedes venir cuando quieras, siempre y cuando este ocupado en otra actividad. Suelo dar algunas misas y encontrarme realizad algunos otros trabajos, pero no me encargo de la coordinación de los diferentes grupos. Yo no tengo esas funciones, por lo que mi agenda no es muy ajustada en cuanto a horarios. Claro, la pregunta aquí es, ¿tú quieres continuar viniendo? —

Waylon se quedó en silencio por un prolongado momento. La tensión parecía apoderarse lentamente de él, en su inútil intento por mantenerse relajado y tranquilo. Eddie no sabía qué hacer. Probablemente si no se tenía del todo cómodo no lograría volver a verlo nuevamente, y eso era una idea que no podía concebir siquiera. Debía pensar algo rápido o quizás podría asustar al joven. Aunque a estas alturas ya debería parecer lo suficiente espeluznante.

—Si te hace sentir incomodo podemos abordar otros temas, en lo que te sientes listo. Hablar de la escuela, de tus amigos quizás, de tus gustos por la música quizás. No lo sé, de lo que tú prefieras. No tiene que ser algo tan forma si no lo deseas. —Waylon asintió lentamente, como intentando disipar un poco la ansiedad. Se notaba la presión que le resultaba el socializar.

—Está bien, supongo que podría intentarlo. Podría venir cuando salga de la escuela algunos días, durante las tardes. Para empezar. Le garantizo que me encontrará mortalmente aburrido al poco tiempo, Padre Gluskin. —

—No seas tan formal conmigo, me hace sentir un tanto viejo. Llámame Padre Eddie en todo caso y para nada. Creo que será más que _interesante_ el contar con tu presencia por aquí. —Las manos de Eddie estaban firmemente juntas sobre su regazo, mientras su postura se mantenía ligeramente rígida y serena. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, siendo correspondida casi al momento por la sonrisa de Waylon Park.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta este joven de todo lo que estaba ocasionando? Parecía que no, lo cual provocaba que Eddie se tensara aún más. Parecía que la ola de incomodidad volvía a extenderse nuevamente entre ellos de un momento a otro.

—Quizás debería irme, probablemente tenga cosas que hacer durante este día o algo…además de que mi madre pasara por mí en un rato más. —

—Bueno, entonces… ¿te vería en el transcurso de esta semana, Waylon? —

—Sí, probablemente en un par de días más…Padre Eddie. Espero que tenga un día excelente. —

Ambos se levantaron lentamente, siendo encaminado Waylon a la salida. Eddie no quería que la reunión terminara de esa forma, pero no había nada que pudiera agregar para poder conversar o conocer mejor a Waylon. Se conformaba con la idea que en los días siguientes podrían volver a encontrarse, por lo que la sensación de pesadez fue disminuyéndose. Al llegar a la puerta del templo, la sonrisa de Eddie se había desvanecido ligeramente, notando como la presencia de la señora Park no tardó en aparecer en un pequeño auto color gris, sonriendo al apenas notar la presencia de Eddie al lado de su hijo. Gluskin siempre pensaría que era un tanto desagradable.

—Nos vemos entonces y muchas gracias por…escuchar, supongo. Adiós, Padre Eddie. —

—El gusto fue mío Waylon, que te vaya bien…—Eddie extendió lentamente la mano al despedirse, soltando una ligera y un tanto forzada risa. Waylon se había alejado en poco tiempo de su visión, estableciendo lugar en el pequeño auto, sin poder evitar quedarse hasta que su visión ya no enfocó más su marcha. Era un idiota, era un completo idiota.

Entró a paso apresurado de nueva cuenta por el templo, notando la mirada confundida y molesta del sacerdote que había dado el aviso de la presencia de Waylon. No era tan importante en este momento ahora, conociendo de antemano que su relación nunca había sido del todo buena. Si era sincero consigo mismo, entendía a la perfección que siempre hubiera ciertas tensiones, ya que no tenía la tendencia de llevarse bien con nadie en realidad.

Eddie tendría que aprender a ser paciente, siendo está una de las virtudes que menos desarrollada tenía. Tenía que ser paciente y esperar de nueva cuenta por la aparición de Waylon en sus días, sin poder evitar sentirse un tanto tenso ante todo lo que había pasado en esa corta y breve presentación.

Waylon parecía ser una persona nerviosa y ansiosa, no sintiéndose cómodo con temas que específicamente tuvieran que ver con religión. Debía encontrar alguna especie de afinidad con el joven, algo que pudiera ser relajado, informal, algo que hiciera que la conversación fluyera con más facilidad. Era una tarea sumamente difícil en realidad.

¿Qué podría tener en común con alguien como Waylon? Había muy pocas cosas de las cuales conversar. Mientras caminaba a su alcoba nuevamente, una serie de tópicos empezaron a aparecer de manera espontánea en su mente. ¿Música? Estaba seguro que no habría una similitud entre ambos. Estaba más acostumbrado a escuchar las cosas que su madre escuchaba, que estaban sinceramente pasadas de moda y de época, por lo cual no era una opción segura. ¿Cine? Hacía años que no miraba algo en particular, estando más concentrado en su propia miseria. ¿Qué otros temas podría abordar? Rayos, vaya que era patético.

— ¡Padre Gluskin! ¿Acaso ya llegó el joven Park ante usted? —Rayos. Lo que le faltaba.

—Padre Martin —comentó con una media sonrisa en el rostro, deteniendo un poco su andar. El anciano hombre llegó al poco tiempo ante Eddie, mostrando una sonrisa mientras intentaba alcanzarlo. Parecía cada día más viejo ante los ojos de Eddie. —Sí. El joven estuvo por aquí hace un momento, platicamos por un rato y dijo que vendría algunos días a la semana.

—Que buena noticia, Padre Gluskin. Espero puedas involucrarlo cada vez más a las diferentes actividades de la parroquia. Siempre es bueno contar con la comunidad en nuestras diferentes actividades, ¿le comentaste acaso sobre nuestros diferentes grupos de jóvenes? —

—Claro, pero por el momento no se siente muy convencido. Espera poder integrarse poco a poco. No quisiera ser grosero pero si me disculpa tengo algunas cosas pendientes que arreglar. —El Padre Martin quería comentar algunas cosas más, pero Eddie siempre tenía un paso particularmente acelerado y difícil de seguir. Eddie no se sentía en lo particular de humor para pretender interés en sus conversaciones.

Tenía cosas más importantes que pensar en un momento así.

Los días pasaron con la misma lentitud que había experimentado anteriormente. Eddie debía ser _paciente_. Era bien conocido que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes más desarrolladas. Eddie tenía un temperamento marcado y una tendencia a enojarse por prácticamente cualquier cosa. No era de esperarse entonces que sus demás "compañeros" sintieran cierto recelo por tenerlo cerca, más aun por las constantes actitudes que Eddie presentaba respecto a su superioridad.

No lo admitía abiertamente, pero Eddie nunca se sintió como el resto de las personas. Habían ciertos estándares que debían cumplirse en su rutina bien estructurada, en las cuales la condición de socializar con las personas no estaba abiertamente marcada como relevante. No le era de mucho interés el platicar con los demás miembros de la comunidad o ser partícipe de las actividades abiertamente. Siempre había imaginado que de grande sería una especie de ermitaño en muchos casos, no viviendo en el bosque o algo por el estilo, sino apartado de muchos de sus entornos sociales. Los panoramas que Eddie imaginaba nunca eran del todo alentadores.

Caminaba a paso lento rumbo a la entrada del templo cuando escuchó a lo lejos una voz conocida. Había sido breve el encuentro, pero significativo. El tono nervioso y tropezado no paso desaparecido, desviando su mirada en todas direcciones, logrando encontrar a Waylon Park en compañía del anciano Martin. ¿Pero qué demonios?

—Oh, ahí está —comentó el viejo párroco mientras alzaba la mano en dirección al Padre Gluskin. La sonrisa de Eddie demostraba una serie de emociones confusas en ese momento, sin saber cómo reaccionar o interactuar al acercarse. —El joven Park me ha preguntado por usted y como no sabía en donde se encontraba exactamente, estuve a nada de mandar a buscar a alguna de nuestras hermanas para encontrarlo. Fue una suerte encontrarlo por aquí. —

—Hola Padre Eddie, espero no este ocupado el día de hoy —la voz de Waylon detonaba cierta alegría al encontrarse nuevamente con Eddie. Esto provocó que la tensión del hombre se disipara ligeramente, empezando a mostrar una sonrisa mucho más sincera ante Martin.

—Sí, fue una suerte que anduviera pasando por aquí. Claro que no, Waylon, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. ¿Gustas que vayamos a la capilla?—

—Para nada. No me ha hecho esperar mucho. Con su permiso, Padre Martin. —El viejo sacerdote dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza mientras ambos se disponían a caminar afuera del templo. A medida que se alejaban, Eddie soltó un ligero suspiro, relajándose al poco tiempo. Waylon parecía seguirle el paso de cerca, por lo que su andar era menos pesado y apresurado. Intentaba no mantenerse muy alejado de su presencia.

— ¿Qué tal va todo, Waylon? ¿Has estado asistiendo a clases? —

—Así es. La verdad es que nunca deje de ir. Sentía que era mucho mejor para mí el seguir asistiendo en vez de quedarme en casa. Mi madre parecía algo preocupada por mi decisión, pero a veces no comprendo muy bien que es lo que espera. —

—Creí que te habías aislado por la forma en la cual me contaba tu madre que actuabas, pero aparentemente estás tomando decisiones mucho más maduras que ella. Quizás ella debería venir también de vez en cuando. —Las palabras salieron sin que Eddie se percatara realmente de lo que decía, lamentándolo dos segundos después. Waylon alzó la mirada, mostrando una sonrisa animada.

—Ella ya asiste a diferentes grupos de apoyo y demás sitios en donde le aconsejan algunas cosas. A veces siento que toma esto como un sustituto a la terapia, lo cual no es del todo malo. Ella necesita ser escuchada después de todo. Es muy amable de tu…de su parte mencionarlo, Padre Eddie. —

El mayor se había quedado un momento notando aquel gesto apenado. Waylon había estado a punto de llamarlo con informalidad. Era increíble como la amabilidad y educación del menor se reflejaban en la mayor parte de sus acciones y reacciones, siendo obvio que la educación impartida por su madre indicaba siempre el respeto a las personas de más edad, siendo tratadas de "usted" en todo momento. Era bastante lindo esas actitudes a decir verdad, sin poder evitar sentirse cada vez más interesado por encontrar aspectos de su personalidad.

—No tienes por qué apenarte. Puedes llamarme de tu si quieres. Como te he mencionado en nuestra primera reunión, no es necesario que exista la formalidad en nuestras conversaciones, siempre y cuando no te moleste. —Waylon no parecía del todo convencido en primera instancia, más una ligera y gentil sonrisa apareció en poco tiempo.

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta encontrar un salón cercano a la capilla, empezando a adentrarse mientras buscaban un sitio en donde acomodarse. Había un par de mesas y sillas en el salón, por lo cual tomaron asiento en poco tiempo, siendo prendidas las luces y acomodado las cosas por el propio Eddie.

—Así que has continuado asistiendo a la escuela con regularidad. ¿Te has sentido bien de poder continuar con tus estudios? ¿Sientes que eso te motiva? —

—No sé si podría llamarse exactamente motivación, pero si, de cierta forma me hace sentir un poco mejor. Me hace despejarme un poco, además de que cada vez me acerco más a la universidad, necesito estar preparado. —

—Oh, eso es interesante. ¿Qué tienes pensando estudiar en un futuro? —

—Bueno…estaba pensando en algo relacionado con computación. Es algo que me apasiona realmente. —La voz de Waylon parecía hacerse ligeramente más baja al mencionar eso, como si estuviera apenado de decirlo en voz alta. Quizás en algún momento, sus preferencias o pasiones habían sido motivo de burla para quienes le rodeaban, pudiendo considerar a Waylon como el arquetipo típico de un "nerd".

—No tiene nada de malo ninguna de las cosas que pudieran gustarte, Waylon. Debes tener muy en cuenta que cualquier comentario por parte de personas externas no deberá influir en tus decisiones. Vaya, ni siquiera tu madre debería. —Waylon abrió ligeramente más los ojos, un tanto sorprendido por la aclaración.

No era de esperarse, considerando el tipo de discurso que daba Eddie al momento. ¿No hacerle caso a su familia? Waylon había creído que era fundamental para la Iglesia que las personas fueran obedientes ante sus padres, sin oponerse o renegar.

—Perdona que lo pregunte de esta forma…pero, ¿no se supone que los sacerdotes deben decirnos lo contrario? Es decir, que tengamos que obedecer y cumplir a nuestros padres en tal o cual caso. —

—A veces nuestros padres se equivocan, Waylon. No podemos suponer que son perfectos o que nuestra vida esta arreglada en base a sus decisiones. Ni siquiera creo que sea natural o normal permanecer tanto tiempo en base a ello. —

—Espero no te ofendas…pero eres un poco raro. —Aquello había sido sorpresivo para Eddie. Esta vez fue su turno de abrir ligeramente más los ojos, soltando una ligera risa al momento.

—Siempre he considerado que he sido diferente en muchos aspectos, así que tienes razón. Soy bastante raro en cuanto a mis demás compañeros sacerdotes. —

—Ser raro o diferente no es necesariamente algo malo. En muchos casos puede resultar fascinante. —Las palabras de Waylon resonaban como un eco para Eddie. Quizás el muchacho no entendía del todo la forma en la cual Eddie se sentía respecto a ser diferente y a no ser del todo aceptado, por lo cual le pareció significativo que fuera la voz del mismo Waylon quien lo mencionara.

Era agradable que la conversación empezara a fluir de forma más fácil ante estos temas. Waylon parecía cada vez más relajado, incluso reía y mantenía una actitud gentil al momento. Había que darle una oportunidad únicamente para que pudiera sentirse más libre, que alguien realmente escuchara lo que tenía que decir.

— ¿Estás preocupado por tu madre, Waylon? —había mencionado el mayor después de un pequeño lapso de silencio, notando como el joven bajaba ligeramente la mirada en un semblante un tanto más serio.

—Si, a decir verdad estoy preocupado por ella. Hay días que parece ausente y pérdida. Lo de mi padre le ha afectado bastante a decir verdad. A veces no sé qué hacer para hacerla sentir mejor. —Eddie tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no acercarse a abrazar a Waylon en ese momento. Había cierta vulnerabilidad en su semblante, sin poder evitarse sentirse un tanto mal por abordar el tema tan directamente.

—El duelo siempre es una etapa muy difícil. Es complicado abordarlo y afrontarlo cuando las cosas son relativamente recientes. Dale tiempo a que se recupere, poco a poco, verás que dentro de poco será la misma nuevamente. —

—Ese es el problema, Padre, desde antes que mi papá se fuera ella ya había comenzado a dejar de ser la misma…—Aquello desconcertó un poco al mayor, prestando toda su atención a los detalles y las palabras dichas por Waylon. El menor parecía un tanto decaído al abordar el tema, soltando un suspiro en poco tiempo, mientras empezaba a acomodar sus manos nuevamente sobre su regazo. Parecía ser una especie de tic nervioso el no mantenerse quieto por mucho tiempo.

—Mi madre siempre había sido una persona muy nerviosa. Había presentado muchos temores irracionales en muchas ocasiones, pero eso nunca había afectado su rutina de vida en realidad. Desde hace un par de años, parecía que cualquier cosa la alteraba de sobremanera. Mi padre decía que era algo pasajero debido a que nos mudamos aquí hace poco pero…mi madre parecía cada vez más alterada y con más rechazo ante la idea. Mi padre y yo habíamos pensando en regresar a nuestra ciudad de origen para calmar a mi madre, pero bueno…el accidente ocurrió entonces. —Eddie sabía de antemano como habían sucedido las cosas. Había sido un accidente de automóviles.

El señor Park había sido una persona responsable y correcta, siempre respetado por sus conocidos, teniendo muy buenas referencias de él. La pérdida de su vida en aquella mañana había sido lamentada por muchos de los vecinos y conocidos de la familia, sobre todo para quienes conocían la naturaleza y la fragilidad de Alma Park.

— ¿Te sientes con responsabilidad de cuidar de ella, Waylon? —

—Soy lo único que tiene, es mi responsabilidad. —Eddie entendía ese sentimiento como ninguno otro. El recuerdo de su madre apareció como un flash en su mente, intentando disipar el pensamiento para concentrarse únicamente en Waylon. El chico tenía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, por lo que era evidente que parte de su mal estar general se debía a esta constante preocupación.

—Eres demasiado joven para llevar una carga tan pesada. ¿Quieres qué busque ayuda o algo? —

—No, no es necesario. Es sólo cuestión de adoptarnos a este nuevo ritmo. Quizás mi padre tenía razón y sea cuestión de tiempo para que ella vuelva a ser la misma. Además de que bueno…ya me estás ayudando mucho. —

— ¿De qué manera te estoy ayudando, Waylon? —

—Me estás…me escuchas. —Eddie se quedó un momento callado ante tal declaración. La sonrisa que reflejo de nueva cuenta el joven era una proyección entre su timidez y su alegría. Eddie lo escuchaba al menos, pudiendo expresarse con libertad en este pequeño y poco controlado espacio de tiempo.

Sabía que no tenía gran cosa que ofrecerle a alguien como Waylon, pero le era grato el poder ayudarlo aunque fuera un poco. Eddie entendía muchos parámetros de lo que era la soledad, el rechazo y los problemas dentro de un entorno familiar, pese a no ser algo que relevaba con facilidad ante los demás.

—En ese caso, sabes que puedo ayudarte siempre que lo requieras, Waylon. —Las palabras nunca le habían salido tan sinceras. No pudo evitar colocar lentamente su mano sobre la mano contraría en un gesto amistoso. Waylon parecía en lo particular más relajado en este punto, regresando la sonrisa mientras dejaba que la interacción con Eddie se prolongase.

—Mi madre le tiene mucho cariño a usted…a ti. Lo siento, me parece muy raro hablar de tú con un Padre. —

—No te preocupes, es comprensible. ¿Ella te insistió para que fuera yo quien te escuchara? —

—Sí. Me decía que ese sacerdote era diferente al resto, creo que tenía razón. En definitiva es diferente el poder hablar con alguien con esta libertad, aun estando en una Iglesia. —

—Creo que cuando se es joven, uno tiene la tendencia a creer que las personas no nos entenderán por nuestra edad o condiciones, cuando en realidad existen muchas alternativas para ser escuchado y comprendido. A veces buscamos en sitios equivocados o creemos en respuestas erróneas, cuando es mucho más sencillo acudir con gente que verdaderamente se preocupa y quiere ayudar. ¿Me dejarías ayudarte, Waylon? —el muchacho se limitó a asentir, manteniendo la vista en dirección a los ojos de Eddie en todo momento. La voz de Eddie era especialmente tranquila y suave, provocando en el rubio un ligero adormecimiento momentáneo.

No era que tuviera ganas de dormir, sino únicamente se sentía relajado. ¿Así era como se sentía tener _paz_?

Ambos no tardaron en volver caminando hacia la salida, caminando de forma pausada mientras volvían a hablar trivialidades. La risa de Waylon siempre sonaba especialmente sincera ante cualquier comentario divertido, haciendo que Eddie se preguntara si lo hacía únicamente por amabilidad o por sentir sinceramente gracia por parte de sus comentarios. Le era muy difícil diferencia ambas cosas en este punto.

—Supongo que no te veré hasta dentro de un par de días, Waylon. —

—Quizás pueda venir un rato mañana, siempre y cuando no sea molestia. —

—No creo que nunca resulte una molestia. —Waylon y Eddie se dieron un ligero apretón de manos antes de que el mayor lo dejará ir nuevamente. El auto de la señora Park volvió a aparecer y desaparecer con rapidez, mientras que Eddie se mantenía firme en su lugar, apreciando como se perdía en el horizonte. La única diferencia es que esta vez ya no sentía aquella punzada de pánico en su pecho.

* * *

Siento que estoy siendo increíblemente lenta xD en estas interacciones, pero realmente quisiera que tuvieran un vínculo verdadero antes de que algo pasara. Que Eddie logre ganarse la confianza de su eminente enamoramiento xD. Gracias por leer.


	4. IV - Aberratio Ictus

— **Capítulo IV. Aberratio Ictus —**

* * *

 _Y que mejor oportunidad que esta para poder interactuar ambos, ¿o no?_

* * *

No me había dado cuenta que había tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar. ¡Mil disculpas! La universidad...la vida en resumen (?) me ha hecho bastante lenta en cuanto a mis fics, pero espero poder ser más constante, en especial en este.

Al menos mis otros trabajos han sido actualizados más recientemente xD.

Bueno, sin más, aquí el capítulo.

* * *

 _Siempre había pensado que era una aberración._

Durante toda su vida había tenido la firme idea de que sus preferencias eran un tema completamente desagradable, aberrante y negativo. Se había negado a escuchar consejo alguno al respecto. La homosexualidad era un tema que en definitiva no se debía discutir en voz alta. Su padre había sido sumamente estricto sobre se tema.

La homosexualidad era un rasgo completamente _negativo_ en las personas. Para Eddie, la idea se había arraigado de tal manera que se había convertido de un prejuicio inmenso. Era un rechazo hacía este hecho, pese a que las pruebas y meditaciones indicaban exactamente lo mismo: siempre había sentido una atracción hacía personas de su mismo sexo.

Se había dado cuenta en su adolescencia, cuando había empezado a sentirse atraído por jóvenes de su edad. Eddie había quedado horrorizado ante aquel descubrimiento. Su carácter y manera de ver las cosas habían provocado que su personalidad fuera casi hermética, manteniéndose al margen de muchas cosas, prefiriendo hacer todo por su cuenta, sin ayuda de nadie y siempre por sus propios medios. Se había acostumbrado a estar solo.

No era de extrañarse que muchas personas lo consideraran una persona problemática en muchos casos, aunque en realidad nunca había presentado ningún problema en su entorno. No era social y eso quedaba muy claro, pero tampoco había presentado actitudes agresivas en el pasado. Era muy extraño, en palabras de una terapeuta a la que había ido por curiosidad, que no mostrara ese tipo de comportamientos, dado su historia familiar y sus diversas problemáticas y conflictos. Eddie nunca regresó a verla, optando con el camino más inusual posible: la vocación sacerdotal.

La familia de Eddie no era religiosa en realidad. Si iban a la iglesia durante los domingos era únicamente por obligación, no teniendo un lado espiritual realmente desarrollado. Eddie no tenía necesidad tampoco, creyendo en algún momento que si había un Dios, quizás era un ente que en realidad se burlaba de él a la distancia, estando más dispuesto a ponerle obstáculos en el camino que ha ayudarlo. Había sido un camino sumamente difícil el reconciliarse con aquella idea, volviendo al "camino" como lo habría dicho en alguna de las múltiples pláticas con el resto de sus compañeros en el seminario.

Todas las acciones de Eddie habían desembocado en ese extraño desenlace, que en un principio habría considerado como una salvación y un alivio a todo el dolor del pasado, pero que en este momento de incertidumbre empezaba a volverse en una verdadera maldición, al no poder evadir por más tiempo todos aquellos sentimientos que alguna vez reprimió.

Eddie no podía quitarse de la mente el recuerdo constante de Waylon Park. Había intentado por días el reprimir la idea de su mente, el deshacerse de la imagen mental del joven parado frente a él, el olvidar su voz, su aroma, la manera tan particular en la cual realizaba sus actos con ese nerviosismo propio de su juventud, pero _no podía_.

Así fuera su último recuerdo antes de dormir o su primer pensamiento al despertar, el pensamiento era persistente, como una especie de aguja que se enterraba cada vez más profundo en su piel, sin poder evitar que la sensación se volviera cada vez más adictiva, siendo comparada con la sensación que sienten los drogadictos ante una nueva sustancia narcótica en su sistema. Las visitas de Waylon eran constantes, pero necesitaba cada vez _más_.

No podía concebir la idea de ver a Waylon Park como una aberración. Era algo que ni siquiera podía entender en una misma oración. No embonaba en definitiva ese concepto en los atributos del joven, quien hasta el momento se había mostrado bastante receptivo en cuanto al dialogo, además de mostrar en cada interacción nuevos matices de su personalidad, sus gustos, sus ideas y demás comportamientos, intentando superar esa timidez que parecía seguirle como una sombra día con día. Había sido difícil, realmente difícil el poder establecer conversación en un principio, pero había logrado romper esa barrera poco a poco, faltando aún bastantes cosas por lograr.

El problema era que no sabía con certeza que es lo que quería lograr de aquellas interacciones. ¿Amistad? ¿Compañerismo?

Esos conceptos parecían realmente patéticos cuando los miraba con objetividad. Era bastante extraño de por si considerar el tener una cercanía con un joven de la edad de Waylon, volviéndolo más extraño el intentar volverlo un amistad. Waylon esperaba un consejero, una persona que le escuchara y pudiera decirle palabras de aliento en momentos difíciles como estos, no necesitando esta especie de drama de secundaria que Eddie cargaba consigo día a día ante sus sentimientos.

El mayor siempre habría pensado que la persona que lo haría tener dudas sería alguien agresivo, seductor, alguien sin escrúpulos que en definitiva no se detendría ante su vocación, quien le haría ceder pese a su voluntad de mantener sus votos y, sobre todo, de mantener reprimido aquel lado de sus preferencias que siempre había negado su existencia.

Ahora que las cosas se pintaban de una manera más compleja, no sabía que creer en realidad. Había más dudas y más temores que antes, preguntándose si aquel ente en el que pensó de joven alguna vez empezaba a ponerle más obstáculos en el camino, pese a ver hecho el solemne juramento de no tener deseos o interacciones con nadie, sea del sexo contrario o de su mismo sexo. ¿Qué estaba pasando entonces? Y la otra gran pregunta que en su mente retumbaba era: ¿Acaso la homosexualidad no era el error tan aberrante que alguna vez se había imaginado?

…

Los días siempre pasaban de forma más lenta cuando sabía que no contaría con la presencia de Waylon. Habían empezado sus interacciones hacía casi dos semanas apenas, y podría decir con certeza que nunca se sintió mejor hasta entonces. Waylon en definitiva tenía una de esas personalidades que parecían sencillas y adorables. Había algo en su manera de ser que no podría ocultarse por mucho tiempo, siendo completamente transparente en sus emociones. Había reído con mucha facilidad, marcando una pauta en su línea de pensamientos al apenas notar aquella emoción tan imprégnate.

Eddie siempre se repetía que debía calmarse.

La ausencia de Waylon siempre se debía a algún pendiente escolar o a alguna tarea a realizar en casa con su madre, entendiendo el mayor en poco tiempo que Waylon no era precisamente la definición de alguien social, prefiriendo pasar sus tardes de manera tranquila, apartada de todo escandalo posible.

Era extraño, aunque Eddie entendía muy bien el sentimiento, ya que buena parte de su adolescencia la pasó alejado de igual manera de ese tipo de entornos, más por una necesidad de mantenerse al margen que por considerarse completamente antisocial. Después de todo, le era demasiado fácil ganarse la confianza de las personas.

Durante los días sin Waylon, Eddie volvía a sus meditaciones casi obsesivas, prefiriendo pasar el resto de la tarde en su habitación, leyendo la biblia, rezando o haciendo alguna actividad que le permitiera mantenerse apartado de la atenta mirada del Padre Martin, quien siempre le hacía comentarios en donde intentaba "persuadirlo" de involucrar a Waylon en muchas más actividades dentro de la parroquia.

Eddie siempre se había considerado una persona sumamente egoísta, y este momento de su vida no era la excepción. Al apenas tener la más ligera de las interacciones con otro sacerdote estando cerca de Waylon, Eddie no dudaba en mostrar su completo desagrado en sus expresiones y miradas, intentando mantener la actitud lo más serena y cordial posible para no incomodar a Waylon, pero manteniendo siempre la guardia en alto con la persona que interrumpiera una de sus conversaciones con el joven.

El resto de los demás sacerdotes se alejaban al apenas notar la aura que irradiaba Eddie, ante la sorpresa de Waylon, quien siempre se giraba con una mirada cargada de confusión mientras Eddie volvía a su estado natural de confort, mostrando una sonrisa animada mientras invitaba al joven a tomar asiento en algún lugar apartado. A veces se preguntaba si Waylon podría detectar el tipo de matices que traían sus interacciones para sí mismo, ya que en sus pensamientos estaba siendo demasiado obvio, sin poder evitar tener toda esa serie de comportamientos y reacciones. ¿Acaso realmente no se daba cuenta?

Debía ser un verdadero pecado ser así de ingenuo, pero Waylon parecía en realidad no prestar mucha atención a su entorno. A veces parecía algo ausente ahora que lo meditaba. A veces guardaba silencio por un prolongado lapso de tiempo, mirando al suelo, intentando evadir el contacto visual. Eddie había entendido a interpretar ese gesto, ya que siempre iba ligado de alguna especie de comentario o mención a su madre y su constante preocupación por involucrar a Waylon en más actividades.

Eddie sentía impotencia en estos momentos, entendiendo de primera mano lo que era tener una relación tormentosa con una, o mejor dicho, ambas figuras paternas. No sabía muy bien que decirle en estos casos, prefiriendo que fuera el mismo Waylon quien rompiera aquel silencio en esos lapsos. Todos estos momentos eran repetidos en la mente de Eddie durante esos días en particular. Esa mañana había decidido levantarse temprano para ir al templo a acomodar las velas para las oraciones en el Santísimo, siendo una de sus tareas más solitarias y tranquilas para realizar.

Estaba tan absorto en su tarea y en sus pensamientos que hasta incluso él, que siempre estaba atento a casi todo lo que le rodeaba, se sobresaltó al sentir una mano helada sobre su hombro, provocando que su vista se girara en dirección a la senil expresión de alegría del padre Martín. Parecía que el día había empezado para mal.

— ¡Muy buenos días, padre Eddie! Veo que ha empezado más temprano con sus tareas el día de hoy —comentó el anciano mientras alejaba la mano del hombro contrario, pasando a recorrer el línea recta por los diferentes asientos vacíos. Eddie no pudo contener su desagrado al disipar su sorpresa, más la expresión cambio drásticamente al ver a Martin girar en su dirección.

— ¿A qué debo el motivo de tu entusiasmo esta mañana, Gluskin?

—A nada en particular, padre Martin. Únicamente quería empezar con las tareas temprano. —Eddie continuó prendiendo una a una las velas, que estaban acomodadas a manera de semicírculo, estando un poco alejada de los arreglos florales y de los Santos de madera para evitar accidentes. Martin colocó sus manos atrás de su espalda, mientras a pasos cortos volvía a acercarse al joven sacerdote, quien parecía cada vez más incómodo de aquellas extrañas interacciones.

—Quería informarle en persona que dentro de poco tendremos una venta en la parroquia para recaudar fondos para pintar la fachada del templo. La comunidad en general se va a mostrar muy participativa, habrá venta de comida, de artículos de segunda mano, hasta incluso se rentaran unos cuantos juegos mecánicos para poder tenerlos de atracción para las familias. Quería contar con la ayuda de todos los sacerdotes para que las actividades fueran coordinadas. ¿Le parece bien si le asignamos alguna área, padre? —

Siempre había una especie de condescendencia en las palabras del padre Martin. Había algo que siempre decía entre líneas, como si estuviera diciendo "sé que detestas a todos, pero de todas maneras te obligaré a participar." Eddie soltó un suspiro elevado, haciéndolo parecer un gesto de lo más melodramático ante los ojos de Martin, quien en ningún momento perdió la sonrisa al mirarlo.

—Está bien. Supongo que podría ayudar a coordinar algo. Quizás alguna venta de algo. —

—Todas son ventas de algo, Eddie. —El tono de Martin siempre era tranquilo y amable. Este rasgo en su persona era algo que en definitiva Eddie detestaba más sobre otras cosas.

No podía evitarlo. Era como si tuviera que tener un trato amable con todos, aunque a veces pareciera más un rasgo hecho de manera forzada que uno genuino. El tono en el que le dijo aquella ocasión fue tomado con cierta molestia por el joven sacerdote, que nunca tenía filtro alguno en mostrar sus emociones negativas.

— No te molestes, Eddie. Fue solo una observación. Tu tarea será el contabilizar parte de la venta del puesto de pasteles y darte una vuelta cada que puedas para vigilar que todo esté en orden, en caso de que llegue a faltar gente que cubra el puesto que surja alguna problemática. Por cierto, puedes decirle al joven Park que venga a darse una vuelta, quizás sea buena idea que venga en compañía de su madre para que ambos puedan tener alguna distracción al menos. Habrá bastantes cosas. —

Eddie había tenido un discurso listo de falsa cortesía que decir al momento, pero al escuchar el nombre de Park, su mente se quedó en blanco en ese mismo lapso. Martin aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse de la posible respuesta del padre Gluskin con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabiendo de antemano que quizás le tomaría más de unos momentos en comprender lo mencionado, tratándose de Waylon en todo caso. Todos empezaban a entender que Eddie era bastante cuidadoso en la manera en la cual trataba a Waylon, más aun al presentarse oportunidades en donde el joven pudiera convivir con más personas. Eddie seguía meditando.

¿Era una buena idea el invitar a Waylon a un evento así? No había nada en su mente que le indicara que fuera algo negativo. El padre Martin tenía razón en una cosa: el joven y su madre necesitaban una distracción urgente. Quizás esta sería una buena oportunidad para poder ver la forma en la que interactuaban los dos juntos y poder determinar qué tan severo era el caso de apego de la señora Alma Park con su hijo. Quizás podría determinar la forma en la cual podría ayudarlo, pensó, además de que sería una buena oportunidad, si era sincero consigo mismo, de tener más interacciones con el joven.

A veces quería poder darse alguna especie de latigazo mental, pero nunca podía evitar que la línea de sus pensamientos se desviara de esa manera. La idea de poder interactuar en un entorno más "normal" con Waylon lo llenaba de una sensación vibrante en el pecho. Era algo que ni en sus más locas ideas imaginó que podría pasar. Era casi como si estuviera pensando en una _cita_.

Si le meditaba bien, solo en una ocasión había tenido una cita real. Todo lo que había acontecido en ese episodio de su vida había sido un error tras otros, entendiendo en ese momento, a primera instancia, que el error principal había sido el intentarlo con una chica de su edad, encontrando nada más que rechazo en ese encuentro que se obligó a tener, comprobando que sus preferencias estaban claramente ligadas a las personas de su propio sexo. Había intentado evadir ese recuerdo de su mente por muchos años, encontrando desagradable aquella imagen mental de Sara estando del otro lado de la mesa del restaurante, con su cara grasienta y su intento de escote pronunciado.

Eddie disipó esa idea de su mente en poco tiempo, encontrando más agradable la visión de Waylon caminando por los diferentes locales, con sus ojos curiosos y sus manos torpes intentando ganar algo en las diferentes atracciones mientras la música tenue rodeaba el ambiente. Si esto era lo más cercano que lo tendría a una cita normal con su persona ideal, entonces estaría dispuesto a tomarlo, por más enfermizo que pareciera aquel hecho en su mente, encontrando cierto confort en aquel pensamiento. Esta vez sería diferente, pensó por un momento, ya que del otro lado de la mesa encontraría a Waylon.

…

Eddie tenía suerte de tener cierto poder de persuasión. No había tardado nada en convencer al joven de que era una buena idea el asistir a la feria y, para sorpresa de ambos, su madre se había propuesto como voluntaria de estar en uno de los puestos de comida, estando más que dispuesta a colaborar con las actividades parroquiales lo más posible. Eddie no pudo evitar pensar que la suerte le sonreía brevemente. Hubiera sido mucho descaro atribuirle a Dios aquella casualidad.

Como lo había pedido Martin, se encontraba cerca del puesto de pasteles, mirando de reojo como las señoras cortaban rebanadas y la servían en platos de plástico mientras, mientras una de ellas empezaba a acomodar el letrero y el mantel, ya que la feria acababa de empezar hace apenas unos minutos. El mayor no podía evitar girar su vista de vez en cuando a los demás puestos, ya que no sabía con certeza en que puesto se encontraría Alma, o peor aún, si traería a su hijo consigo y si este hubiera optado por pasar la tarde en casa.

La paciencia no era uno de sus dones más desarrollados.

Escuchar la conversación de las señoras no era pada nada algo agradable tampoco. Algunas de ellas incluso habían querido conversar con él, ganando únicamente una risa nerviosa por parte del padre, quien parecía querer mantenerse al margen de toda aquella situación. El ruido de los niños corriendo a su alrededor tampoco ayudaba en nada. ¿Qué todo tenía que ponerse así de insoportable? Tenía que calmarse, ya que después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a convivir con muchas personas en un entorno como este, por ridículo que pareciera, pese a que no habían llegado muchas personas realmente.

Un par de pasos pausados captaron su atención al poco tiempo. Al levantar lentamente la mirada del suelo, encontrar la sonrisa de Waylon Park frente a si había sido como una especie de balsámico para un malestar que había estado llevando desde hace tiempo. Su ropa era bastante informal, como siempre, portando unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, un par de tenis negros y una camisa azul oscura con alguna especie de logotipo desgastado por las lavadas. Eddie siempre pensaría que Waylon era adorable, vistiera lo que vistiera, pese a su cabello desordenado y su falta de atención en sus prendas.

—Bueno…hemos llegado —comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa, ganando que la mirada de un par de madres se levantara de sus tareas.

Era común que las señoras reconocieran su voz, ya que Alma se había encargado de presentar a su hijo al asistir a las diversas actividades parroquiales, más por el hecho de llevar a Waylon en el auto que por mostrar un verdadero apoyo en las mismas. Era una sorpresa verlo en este entorno, pero suponían que en parte se debía a la persuasión de su madre y al completo apoyo del padre Eddie Gluskin en esto.

—Realmente me alegra verte aquí, Waylon. Creo que necesitabas alguna especie de distracción de la rutina. ¿En qué puesto se encuentra tu madre? —intentó mencionar en tono despreocupado, pese a ser un verdadero mar de nervios en ese momento. Waylon se limitó a desviar la mirada en dirección a un puesto lejano. La señora Park se encontraba acomodando algunas cosas en un puesto de hamburguesa, suponiendo que de eso se trataría su participación.

—Espero esto también sirva de distracción para ella. Siempre la ha animado el poder servir en las diferentes actividades de la iglesia. —

—Está muy contenta en realidad. Hace tiempo que no la veía así. Me alegra bastante verla así. —Y la alegría de ambos siempre parecía ser muy contagiosa. Eddie no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel gesto tan enternecido del propio Waylon.

Mirar a su madre a la distancia realizando tareas tan cotidianas parecía darle cierto confort. Eddie debía admitir que había juzgado muy duramente a Alma Park, ya que en primera instancia había considerado que era una persona de lo más melodramática y exagerada. Ahora que conocía un poco más de su vida en palabras de su hijo, se había dado cuenta que la mujer había pasado por un gran número de crisis en su vida, sacando fuerza de quien sabe dónde para intentar darle una vida decente a Waylon, pese a las implicaciones y limitaciones emociones de su día a día.

—Siempre es bueno notar que las personas que amamos están intentando mejorar. El día de hoy, el semblante en el rostro de su madre es diferente. Hay determinación y alegría genuina, Waylon — no sabía con certeza en que momento habían empezado a caminar ambos, pero conversar con Waylon en momentos como estos eran sumamente relajantes y, porque no decirlo, placenteros.

—Ha estado hablando de esto desde hace días. La noto más calmada y centrada en sus actividades. Eso me relaja bastante. —

—Bueno, parece que no es la única persona que se encuentra en ese estado en este día. Hoy te noto mucho más contento y relajado —la mirada de Waylon se levantó y abrió con sorpresa y durante un breve lapso de segundo, Eddie juraría que noto cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas. Eddie tuvo que tragar pesado, intentando desviar su mirada y su atención de aquel detalle que no debería tomar tanto en consideración en un momento como este.

—Supongo que tienes razón…Eddie. Me siento diferente el día de hoy. Mucho más tranquilo que otros días. Incluso puedo disfrutar de un ambiente como este…quien sabe. Quizás es el aire fresco, el olor de la comida, el notar a mi madre mejor, quizás es tu compañía. —

El corazón de Eddie dio un ligero vuelvo ante tales palabras, intentando por todos los medios disipar la pena y el ardor en su rostro ante la forma en la que Waylon le miraba con una media sonrisa desde su posición. _¿Acaso las pruebas nunca terminarían?_ Aclaró ligeramente su garganta mientras ambos seguían su camino, intentando distraerse más con la música su alrededor y evitando pensar en lo cercano que era este nuevo tipo de encuentro, más por el hecho de no estar acostumbrado a aquellas palabras por parte del rubio.

La tarde paso tranquila y lenta, tal como Eddie quería que pasara.

Waylon se había animado a comer y probar algunas cuantas cosas en un par de puestos, estando sorpresivamente cerca de Eddie durante todo ese lapso. El mayor sabía que quizás en algún punto el joven se enfadaría y preferiría ir a correr la feria por su cuenta. Fue toda una sorpresa para Eddie darse cuenta que no le incomodaba estar cerca de un sacerdote.

El padre Martin y algunos otros padres saludaron al muchacho con alegría al verlo pasar por los puestos. Eddie no sentía la misma molestia que había experimentado anteriormente, ya que el día se había desarrollado de tal manera que se sentía realmente… _feliz_. Incluso sus compañeros se habían quedado asombrados ante este hecho, ya que no había sarcasmo ni dobles intenciones en la sonrisa de Eddie en esos momentos, encontrando un sentimiento genuino al regresarles el saludo, provocando que el desconcierto apareciera en sus semblantes.

Waylon estaba de lo más contento en poder probar un poco de todo lo vendido en los puestos. Eddie se preguntaba internamente como era que el muchacho podía comer tanto sin engordar, pero le parecía realmente adorable el notar aquella felicidad en su mirada, más aún al ser consentido por las diferentes señoras de los puestos. Waylon tenía un don casi natural de ganarse a las personas. La insistencia del joven había llevado a que ambos terminaran sentados en una mesa, con un par de hot dogs y jugos frente a ella. La mirada de Eddie se entorno en dirección a la de Waylon, quien parecía muy ajeno a todo, concentrándose únicamente en devorar sus alimentos.

— ¿Acaso no estás enfadado? —comentó Eddie de forma baja mientras baja su vista en dirección a la comida. No era especial partidario de la comida rápida, pero no estaba en condiciones de ponerse muy exigente al respecto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —respondió el menor con confusión mientras limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta. Se había dado cuenta que el padre Eddie apenas y había tocado su comida. — ¿No te gustan los hot dogs? —

—No es eso, Waylon. ¿Acaso no estás enfadado de estar casi todo el día conmigo? Hay muchas cosas que ver y que hacer por aquí. Quizás lo encuentres más interesante de ver sin mi aburrida compañía.

—No creo que seas para nada aburrido —mencionó con una sonrisa, haciendo que las dudas de Eddie se dispararan en ese momento. ¿Realmente el menor disfrutaba tanto de su compañía?

En sus últimas interacciones, Waylon había demostrado abiertamente estar mucho más dispuesto a conversar con él, a tal grado de resultarle cada vez más fácil el hablar sin tanta formalidad. Había sido todo un logro haberlo escucharlo hablarle sin la palabra "padre" durante cada oración.

Incluso había sido halagador, sintiéndose bastante interesado en la forma en la cual Waylon se había empezado a sentir más en confianza, pero aquel día en particular encontraba comportamientos que en definitiva no había visto anteriormente. Su corazón no dejaba de acelerarse en cada instante, sin dejar de imaginar que se encontraba actuando más como un adolescente que como un adulto responsable, sin poder evitarlo siquiera.

Estar sentado frente a Waylon, pese al ambiente y el tipo de situaciones que los rodeaban, era una de las cosas que había imaginado conseguir durante aquella tarde. Era bastante agradable, considerando lo increíblemente fácil que se estaban volviendo sus interacciones. Waylon le había hablado a Eddie sobre sus diferentes aspiraciones, pasatiempos, hasta incluso le había hecho algunos comentarios sobre el mejor casi único amigo que tenía, resultando bastante interesante el matiz informal y amigable en el que le contaba las cosas, casi como si tuvieran una amistad de hace años.

Al terminar ambos de comer, decidieron dar una vuelta por los diferentes puestos que vendían cosas de segunda mano, además de encontrar otros en donde había diferentes concursos para ganar tanto osos de peluche, como diferentes recuerdos al derivar una pila de botellas o hacer alguna otra actividad de destreza física.

Era curioso, bastante curioso cómo se daban las cosas, pensó Eddie durante aquel momento, ya que de entre todos los puestos, de entre toda la gente, de entre el montón de atracciones que pudieron presentarse ante Waylon, la atenta mirada del joven terminó por centrarse en un puesto especial, uno que se encontraba un poco alejado de todos y que era atendido únicamente por una sola persona, teniendo una mesa, un par de pales y algunas cosas que parecían ser una especie de indumentarias para los interesados. Al acercarse ambos, Eddie casi quería reír ante la ironía de lo que miraban sus ojos, al ver una pequeña mesa con un registro civil de parodia, completamente improvisada, frente a sus ojos.

La mirada del mayor se dirigió rápido en dirección a la mirada del joven, quien con una sonrisa le regresaba el gesto de una manera que realmente no podría descifrar el mayor. Todo se había vuelto tan confuso de un momento para otro.

—Creo que deberíamos casarnos —comentó con voz animada mientras tomaba entre sus manos el maltratado velo de plástico y tela transparente, provocando que la mirada de Eddie siguiera atentos cada uno de sus movimientos, mirando como el joven acomodaba entre sus cabellos rubios la diadema, ofreciendo en poco tiempo el sombrero de copa doblado en dirección al sacerdote. Eddie se quedó un momento paralizado.

Aquel acto, en apariencia inocente, había provocado una serie de reacciones que realmente no podía controlar. Había ansiedad, al igual que emoción, sobre todo porque en el pasado la idea de contraer matrimonio había sido una prioridad cada vez más arraigada. Eddie no aprobaba los matrimonios de personas del mismo sexo en este momento de su vida, pero la idea de tener una boda, con todo lo que implicaba la ceremonia, se había implantado en su mente al tener muy corta edad, deseando con el pasar de los años que pudiera haber alguna posibilidad futura.

De manera muy lenta, el mayor terminó por acomodar el sombrero sobre su cabeza, intentando acomodarlo de la mejor forma posible, pese a ser más una especie de tela uniforme para este momento. La mujer que atendía el puesto era joven, mirando aquella interacción con una sonrisa, suponiendo que era una broma entre ambos al notar el tipo de mirada y sonrisa que Waylon portaba en el rostro. El problema era lo persona que Eddie estaba haciendo este momento.

Waylon se sentó en la silla, acomodando su velo de tal manera que no terminara enredado en su asiento. Era muy difícil que se mantuviera en su lugar, considerando el peso del mismo y que la diadema se encontraba parcialmente rota de una de las esquinas, logrando sostenerlo al colocar uno de sus dedos sobre el mismo. Eddie se sentó de manera robotizada, mirando en todas direcciones para asegurarse que nadie fuera testigo de aquel trillado momento.

Las palabras de la mujer resonaban de manera chillante, repitiendo de manera memorizada el discurso a manera de burla de las tareas que implicaban el tener un buen matrimonio hoy en día, que eran cosas triviales como las tareas domésticas y las responsabilidades dentro de casa ridiculizadas. Eddie había dejado de escuchar al desviar su mirada y notar como la sonrisa de Waylon parecía intensificarse en cada cosa mencionada. ¿Qué acaso ninguno de los dos podía escucha el martilleo de su corazón?

—Y entonces tú, Waylon Park, ¿aceptas estar al lado de Edward Gluskin en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte y las deudas lo separen? —

—Acepto —Eddie soltó un ligero suspiro. La mirada de Waylon se cruzó con su mirada por una fracción de segundo, preguntándose internamente, por un breve momento, si algún día podría escuchar eso de manera realista, en algún entorno diferente, siempre y cuando esta mirada le regresara el gesto.

—Y tú, Edward Gluskin, ¿aceptas a Waylon Park en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte y las deudas lo separen? —

—Acepto…—ambos colocaron un par de anillos de plástico bastante incomodos en sus dedos, antes de firmar la hoja en donde se estipulaban las reglas y en donde se "certificaba" que el matrimonio entre ambos era legal. Waylon le había dicho a la mujer que les tomara una foto con el celular, mientras reía al firmar el documento, dejando que su velo falso terminara por caer en el respaldo de la silla, siendo acomodado nuevamente para la fotografía.

El papel fue entregado en las manos de Eddie, quien lo presionó entre sus dedos por un momento antes de encaminarse con el joven hacía otros puestos. Por un momento, había perdido la noción del mundo en realidad, pese a ser un acto verdaderamente simple y sin importancia. Aquello había sido bastante significativo. Esperaba internamente que pudiera calmarse después de esto casi a la vez que esperaba que el sonido de las personas y la música fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para que nadie escuchara el martilleo en su pecho.

* * *

Entre más avanzo la historia, siendo que hago los capítulos más y más largos (?). Igual ya les debía un poco más por la tardanza.

Pensé que me extendería más de todas formas xD la resolución de la feria quedará dentro del siguiente capítulo.


	5. V - Attrahenti

— **Capítulo V. Attrahenti —**

* * *

 _Las cosas habían salido realmente bien en la feria, notando como Waylon se relajaba cada vez más estando a su lado. No quería darle más vueltas al asunto, intentando restarle importancia. No significaba nada en todo caso...¿o si?_

* * *

 **Una disculpa por mi gran ausencia en este fanfic. En serio, el bloqueo mental fue mucho en estos meses, pero parece que ya están brotando mejor las ideas.**

* * *

No creía que hubiera una sensación más _divertida_ que aquellos breves momentos a su lado. La risa de Waylon era contagiosa en realidad. El movimiento de sus manos al momento de jugar en las diferentes atracciones para ganar algún premio era simplemente adorable ante sus ojos. Eddie estaba completamente perdido ahora.

Cualquier intento pasado por dejar de lado sus sentimientos por Waylon habían sido olvidados durante su convivencia en aquel día. El menor tenía la capacidad de hacerlo olvidar incluso su situación actual. Las dudas y el malestar parecían borrados de su línea de pensamientos mientras observaba como el rubio lograba derribar algún par de botellas de un estante, en uno de esos puestos para ganar diferentes cosas. El premio dado fue un pequeño muñeco en forma de oso panda. Para su sorpresa, el muñeco de peluche había sido entregado en las manos de Eddie al poco tiempo.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que lo sostenga? —

— Es un regalo. Hoy ha sido un buen día en realidad. Quiero que conserves un recuerdo al menos. — Las palabras de Waylon siempre traían un tinte inocente al momento de expresarse.

Realmente no parecía estar consciente de cada reacción y sensación que causaba sobre el sacerdote con sus palabras y actos tan despreocupados. El rostro de Eddie mostraba cierto desconcierto. Creía que su corazón jamás podría volver a un ritmo normal durante todo ese día. La sensación casi intermitente de aceleración y nerviosismo parecía mucho más presente que antes.

¿Acaso no estaba consciente de más sensaciones que provocaba? Su inocencia era casi una grosería. El gesto de Eddie fue apretar ligeramente más aquel pequeño peluche, provocando una mirada de sorpresa por parte del joven a su lado.

— ¿Está todo bien, padre? — las palabras parecían sacar a Eddie de su trance. Una sonrisa sustituyó la expresión sombría en su rostro. Tenían que relajarse ahora. Realmente tenía que relajarse.

— Oh, lo siento mucho Waylon. Solo pensaba en las obligaciones que tendré que cumplir los siguientes días en la comunidad. Lamento haberte asustado por mi reacción. Agradezco mucho el regalo. —

— No debería presionarse por eso. Al menos por hoy intente relájese, padre. — El semblante de Waylon realmente era relajado y animado. Eddie estaba seguro de que nunca antes lo había visto así durante su convivencia cotidiana.

Quería evitar, realmente quería evitar por todos los medios el relacionar aquella cercanía con el joven en algo mucho más romántico e impropio. Esto en definitiva no era una cita, tenía que tener fijo esa idea, sobre todo al notar como la mano de Waylon empezaba a jalarlo nuevamente a otro puesto.

— Solo una cosa más... — advirtió Eddie, parando el movimiento de su andar mientras su brazo era sostenido por las manos Waylon ligeramente. El joven giró su rostro en su dirección, con cierta duda en su mirada. ¿Acaso sus ojos no podían dejar de ser tan expresivos? No debía ser tan natural o normal el reflejo que tenían de la luz en ese mismo momento. Eddie realmente tenía que calmarse _ahora_ , intentando despejar su línea de pensamientos sobre el particular brillo en la mirada de Waylon.

— Ya habíamos acordado que no me hablaras de usted. La formalidad me hace sentir mucho mayor de lo que realmente soy. — La sonrisa de Eddie intentaba ser lo más casual e informal posible. Debía parecer un idiota ante los ojos del joven, pero la ligera risa de Waylon eliminó de cierta manera la tensión puesto en el ambiente. El joven asintió al comentario, empezando a jalar el brazo de Eddie una vez más.

Había muchas cosas que destacar de aquellas interacciones entre ambos. Waylon se veía mucho más contento que en días anteriores, incluso su madre lucia más centrada y animada que en otras ocasiones en que la había visto. Los Park parecían necesitar de la convivencia con los demás para poder tener cierta estabilidad en su humor. Ambos habían pasado por el pequeño puesto de comida atendido por las mujeres de la comunidad. Eddie debía mantener una constante vigilancia después de todo.

La mayoría de las mujeres mostraban una actitud bastante animada al momento de ver al sacerdote pasar. La señora Alma Park mostró una sonrisa bastante complaciente, acercándose ligeramente a su hijo para informarle de las diversas actividades realizas durante su corta jornada de deberes. El brillo reflejado en su semblante parecía relajar y calmar al instante las constantes preocupaciones pasadas que había tenido Waylon sobre su madre.

Eso era algo positivo ante los ojos de Eddie. Incluso él podía compartir el mismo sentimiento de alegría.

La tarde pasó mucho más rápido de lo que tenía previsto hasta llegar a las primeras horas de la noche. Las luces de los puestos y la decoración con luces navideñas ayudaban a crear una atmósfera bastante particular. Eddie no sabía si era debido a su nerviosismo, a sus ideas o a sus emociones durante ese momento, pero había un tinte bastante romántico y particular dentro de todo esto. Ahora ambos se encontraban sentados uno justo al lado del otro.

La mirada de Waylon vagaba en algún punto indefinido en la distancia, mostrando una sonrisa relajada y un semblante tranquilo, dejando que su mejilla se apoyara sobre una de sus manos con suavidad. Los gestos y movimientos no pasaban para nada desapercibidos para el sacerdote. Había incluso algo distinto en su postura. El semblante de Waylon siempre había denotado un particular nerviosismo por la convivencia con las demás personas durante sus antiguas interacciones. El tener contacto con alguno de los otros sacerdotes representó cierto reto al realizar alguna interacción. Era bueno, después de todo, verlo cambiar un poco ese aspecto introvertido en su manera de ser.

— ¿Sabes? A veces es difícil cambiar una costumbre. — Las palabras del joven lo habían vuelto a sacar de sus pensamientos una vez más. Eddie giró completamente su dirección en dirección contraria con un semblante confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso, Waylon? —

— Me resulta muy difícil poder quitarme la costumbre de hablarte con formalidad. Durante el poco tiempo que nos hemos conocido, me he sentido con un poco más de confianza, a pesar de todo. Creo que realmente podríamos ser amigos. —

Los ojos de Waylon conectaron con un momento contra los de Eddie. La sonrisa y el semblante relajado jamás desaparecieron de su rostro por completo. ¿Acaso realmente estaba disfrutando de aquellas interacciones? Eddie había creído que sus intentos por tener una interacción con el joven serían vistos como extraños y negativos ante el completo desinterés que pudieran presentar por los asuntos relacionados con la fe y la religión.

No era algo completamente descabellado en realidad, más era sumamente complicado considerar que alguien joven pudiera tener ciertas cercanía con un sacerdote, mucho menos entablar alguna amistad. Las señoras creyentes tenían esa tendencia por desarrollar vínculos mucho más cercanos con los párrocos en todo caso.

A ellos les contaban sus penas, preocupaciones y diversas problemáticas que pudieran pasar en sus vidas. Era muy complicado que alguien de la edad de Waylon pudiera tener esa apertura en todo caso. La personalidad del joven era diferente en realidad a mucho de lo que había conocido Eddie al respecto de su generación. El sentimiento de calidez en su pecho de expandió casi al momento, ensanchando su sonrisa en torno a la expresión contraria.

— A veces es difícil cambiar una costumbre. Sobre todo cuando uno lleva muchos años empleando términos tan formales con las personas mayores. Realmente te agradezco que... Puedas considerarme como un amigo. Yo también empiezo a considerarte como tal. — Había sinceridad en sus palabras y miradas. Eddie realmente había ganado mucho durante ese día. La mirada de Waylon volvió a desviar su dirección, escuchando en poco tiempo un suspiro.

— Ya casi tenemos que irnos. Estoy seguro de que mi madre no tardará en venir a decírmelo. —

— Ya es un poco tarde. El evento está por terminar en todo caso. Me alegra bastante que se animaran ambos a venir. —

— Sabes, a mí también me alegra mucho haber decidido venir. Nunca creí que me la pasaría tan bien en un evento de la iglesia. Fue bastante divertido en realidad. —

Ambos no tardaron en levantarse y, como Waylon predijo, su madre no tardó mucho tiempo en acompañarlos. La sonrisa de Alma Park era realmente sincera. Su postura era relajada y hasta incluso había más lucidez en su mirada durante ese momento. La mujer no paraba de agradecerle todas las atenciones que había tenido con Waylon durante ese día.

Eddie no perdía de vista en semblante de ambos alternadamente. Waylon parecía que podía relajarse después de días y días de tensión acumulada. Su madre era un evidente generador de tensión para su vida. Observar el más imperceptible cambio en su manera de comportarse aliviaba bastante la sensación de pesadez del joven.

— Bueno, fue divertido. Quizás en un par de días regresaré. Procuraré llegar con alguna sorpresa cuando vuela. —

— No tienes que traer nada. Con que vuelvas y podamos conversar me basta para mí. —

Eddie no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo debía despedirse. Extendió la mano lentamente de forma bastante torpe, siendo sorprendido por la sensación de un par de brazos rodear su torso en poco tiempo. Waylon lo estaba abrazando. Casi podía sentir el pánico recorriendo su cuerpo con aquel gesto inesperado, limitándose a dar un par de palmadas sobre la espalda contraria. En definitiva no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico desde hace mucho tiempo. Aquellos solo le dejaban abochornado y confundido, lamentando la pérdida de la sensación del cuerpo de Waylon cerca al alejarse.

— Te veré pronto... Eddie —dijo finalmente a modo de despedida. Su madre ya lo esperaba en el auto y ambos no tardaron en alejarse de su visión una vez más. La sensación de calor en su pecho parecía no querer desaparecer, a la par que continuaba con la sensación de los brazos de Waylon rodeando su cuerpo. _¿Qué demonios había pasado exactamente?_

Odiaba esa tendencia de su mente en querer enfocarse en todos los detalles ocurridos en torno a sus días. Consideraba ese rasgo de su personalidad bastante obsesivo y completamente insano, pero no podía evitar hacer una lista mental de cada acontecimiento ocurrido, por más insignificante que este fuera. Los gestos, la risa, el semblante despreocupado, su postura mucho más relajada y la despedida con el repentino abrazo. Las ideas parecían hacer que Eddie perdiera la cabeza al intentar aclarar la maraña de pensamientos que golpearon su mente al apenas retirarse de su visión.

Todo en Waylon parecía ser tan adorable. A veces creía que era algo completamente ligado a su atracción. No era normal idealizar o resultar tanto los rasgos de una persona. Sabía que Waylon era un joven normal y ordinaria. Era nervioso y tenía ansiedad social, pero no había grandes cosas que pudiera diferenciarlo mucho de un joven de su edad en realidad.

Era amable y atento con su madre, además de estar bastante disciplinado en sus estudios. Le gustaban las cosas relacionadas con computación, videojuegos y películas de ciencias ficción. Usaba ropa cómoda e informal en caso todas las ocasiones en las que lo había visto. Su risa era nerviosa en ocasiones, pero cuando se relajaba era algo bastante contagioso y suave. Sus ojos y cabello eran claros y su cuerpo era delgado para su complexión, pareciendo completamente desinteresado en lo que se refería a deportes y actividades físicas.

Era normal, ordinario en cualquier caso, con la única diferencia de que preocupación constante con su madre y se completa entrega a hacer sentir bien a la mujer en diferentes oportunidades. Eddie se había sentido bastante interesado con ese aspecto. Incluso se había sentido identificado. La relación que tenía con su madre era algo verdaderamente complicado, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar a abordar ese tema. Quizás la atracción e interés que presentaba en el joven iba ligado de alguna forma a ese sentimiento. Mientras tanto, el papel de aquella falsa acta de compromiso estaba resguardado en su bolsillo y el muñeco de peluche en forma de panga era fuertemente apretado entre sus manos. ¿Qué podría significar todo aquello?

Por más que intentaba darle vueltas al asunto, Eddie no lograba crear alguna conjetura para las diferentes cosas ocurridas durante ese día. Realmente detestaba cuando su mente se ponía a reflexionar en todos los detalles imaginables. Debía calmar su mente, optando por distraerse en el acomodo del diferente mobiliario y en ayudar en la limpieza del local que debía supervisar. Pese a intentarlo, la imagen con la sonrisa de Waylon continuo persistente en sus recuerdos durante el resto de esa noche.

…

Eddie no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar al pequeño salón al lado de la capilla. Uno de los sacerdotes le había avisado de la llegada de Waylon ese día. La sonrisa en su rostro no era para nada algo que quisiera ocultar. Después de mucho reflexionar. Eddie decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto de los detalles ocurridos durante aquel pequeño encuentro en la feria de la iglesia.

Había habido muchos detalles y momentos agradables al lado del joven, pero no tenía por qué transformar aquello en algo _más_. Al llegar, abrió la pequeña puerta de la habitación, topándose con un par de ojos entre azules y verdosos que reflejaban una expresión de completa desaprobación. La sonrisa de Eddie había desaparecido al momento.

— Eddie, quiero presentarte a uno de mis mejores amigos. Su nombre es Miles Upshur. — La voz de Waylon lograba romper apenas un poco aquella tensión expuesta en la situación. El joven levantó ligeramente la ceja mientras le daba un vistazo a Eddie de pies a cabeza, sin disimular un tanto su postura de rechazo y de reservas.

Su cabello era castaño oscuro y su complexión asemejaba la misma edad de Waylon en realidad, portando una camisa gris y unos pantalones vaqueros un tanto ajustados siendo complementados por un par de zapatos negros de vestir. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo que el de Waylon, pero estaba pulcramente peinado con lo que aseguraba sería gel para el cabello. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho. Eddie pudo jurar que su postura se volvió mucho más rígida al verlo entrar a la habitación.

— Bueno, todas las personas son bienvenidas a venir a esta iglesia. Me presento en todo caso, yo soy el Padre Eddie, es un placer conocerte — la mano de Eddie se extendió con cierta duda, a manera de saludo. Intento que su gesto se viera lo más relajado posible, pese a permanecer en una postura casi igual de rígida que la postura del otro joven.

Había algo, a primera instancia, que podría decirse que con le agrava del todo. Miles extendió la mano en poco tiempo, logrando sonreír de manera forzada mientras correspondía el gesto. Había algo mecanizado en el movimiento de ambos que Eddie realmente podía captar. Parecía que el sentimiento de desagrado era mutuo y bastante perceptible para ambos, menos para Waylon.

— Le he hablado mucho de ti, Eddie, de lo mucho que hemos hablado y convivido. Solemos platicar de todo. —

— Si ya escuche muchas historias al respecto…Padre. De lo mucho que ha ayudado a Waylon y a su madre en este lapso de tiempo — la voz de Miles parecía tener un toque de ironía en su timbre. Al soltar su mano, el joven volvió a su posición inicial de cruzas sus brazos alrededor de su pecho nuevamente. Eddie se sentía sumamente tenso con la presencia ajena. ¿Acaso esta era la _sorpresa_ de la que había hablado Waylon sobre su visita?

— Sí, siempre he procurado apoyar a todas las personas de la comunidad, especialmente a aquellas que piden consejo y ayuda en un momento determinado. Ese es uno de mis deberes como sacerdote. —

— Supongo que hablar sobre la fe y el amor de Dios es parte integral de ese tipo de ayuda espiritual, ¿o me equivoco? —

Y vaya que si había sido una _sorpresa_. El tono inquisitivo de Miles bien podría comparase con el tono que usaba Martin al momento de querer cuestionar por qué faltaba tanto a sus actividades con la comunidad. ¿Qué pretendía acaso ese joven? La risa de Eddie salió con el mismo tono de ironía que usaba Miles, desviando la mirada en dirección a los castaños y curiosos ojos de Waylon. No necesitaba convivir mucho con ambos para notar lo diferente que eran en cuanto a temperamentos, personalidades y actitudes.

— Tiene toda la razón, joven Upshur. Es parte fundamental el compartir la palabra de Dios para dar aliento. —

— Eso es interesante, considerando la confianza que han establecido…usted y Waylon. Parece que la religión se ha quedado muy de lado en sus conversaciones. —

— Miles. — La voz de Waylon sonaba un poco alarmada. Tal parecía que no era la primera vez que había realizado ese tipo de comentarios sobre la naturaleza de sus conversaciones. La sonrisa de Eddie jamás despareció en ningún momento, considerando realmente divertido y molesto aquel atropellado encuentro entre ambos.

Seguramente Waylon pensó que quizás podrían llevarse bien de alguna forma. No había razones para indicar lo contrario, salvo la manera tan condescendiente en la que Miles se expresaba, en que le miraba y en el que parecía querer indagar en algo más respecto al tema. La mirada del castaño paso de dirección a su mejor a amigo al párroco en poco tiempo. Pese a sentirse incómodo, Eddie había decidido que en definitiva no reflejaría aquel sentimiento frente al joven. No podía darle la satisfacción de seguirle el juego.

— He decidido mantener mis reservas respecto a esos temas por el momento con el motivo de permitir a Waylon el sentirse lo más cómodo posible. Siempre estoy dispuesto a poder brindarle apoyo o a responderle alguna duda referente a los temas de la fe. —

— Un padre que decide no hablar sobre religión con el rebaño. Quién lo diría. Es mucha modernidad para mí. —

— Tal vez, si tuvieras más cercanía con las iglesias, te darías cuenta que no únicamente se viene a escuchar sermones las 24 horas del día. También se realizan diversas actividades, como retiros, competencias y ferias. No somos tan aburridos como parecemos a todas horas. —

Eddie realmente no quería ser mordaz o sarcástico. Realmente quería evitar a toda costa ese trato, sobre todo al notar las reacciones de preocupación que tenía Waylon constantemente en su semblante. El menor parecía incluso afligido, sin poder evitar sentir una punzada de culpa al notar como bajaba su mirada de manera lenta al sentir la tensión tan repentina en el ambiente. Miles parecía darse cuenta de igual manera, desasiendo su postura severa durante ese lapso.

— La verdad no estoy tan familiarizado con la religión. No es algo que simplemente me interese. Sin ofender, pero nunca me ha parecido que sea una solución a los problemas que nos afectan día con día. —

— Está en todo su derecho de tener su percepción, joven Upshur, como también están en su derecho las personas que tienen un alivio al buscar confort en la espiritualidad. La libertad de creencia y de acciones es algo que verdaderamente valoro en realidad, siempre y cuando las personas no intenten imponer sus ideas a los demás. Yo podría decirles, casi de memoria, todas las indicaciones y ventajas que conlleva la palabra de Dios consigo, pero eso no sería una forma acertada de abordar el tema de la fe con alguien joven. Los jóvenes deben aceptar por su propia convicción el acercarse a Dios, de otra manera se sentirían obligados y terminarían rechazando mucho más la institución. —

El mayor intentó que sus palabras sonaran mucho más serenas y tranquilas de lo que habían sonado momentos antes. Intentó dejar la ironía de lado, mostrando una sonrisa mucho más sincera frente a ambos jóvenes por igual. Miles, por su parte, parecía un tanto más conforme con aquellas palabras, pero Eddie sabía bien que continuaba teniendo sus dudas sobre la naturaleza de sus interacciones con Waylon. Empezaba a creer que el castaño sospechaba de su atracción, por más difícil que fuera creerlo, ya que el semblante en su mirada parecía mostrar un sentimiento de advertencia al momento.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, su sonrisa únicamente se debía a la presencia de Waylon en la habitación. Las palabras de Eddie parecían alegrarlo ligeramente, logrando detectar como su semblante cambiaba a uno mucho más relajado, incluso parecía aliviado.

¿Qué tan importante era para Waylon que ambos se llevaran bien en todo caso? No estaba tan seguro de que tantas interacciones tendría nuevamente con este joven. Esperaba que no fuera a convertirse en una costumbre sus visitas. Aquello en definitiva no estaba para nada dentro de sus planes, pero tendría que tolerar de esto y más si era un requerimiento para tener contacto con Waylon.

Eddie estaba cediendo mucho más de lo que creyó ante este punto. Estaba aceptando este tipo de actitudes que jamás creyó aceptar antes. Incluso estaba dispuesto a tolerar la convivencia con una persona que, a primera vista, no le había agrado en realidad. Le era increíble que su atracción e interés en el joven pudiera sobrepasar los límites tan marcados de sus estrictas reglas al comportarse, más al ver la ligera sonrisa de Waylon aparecer en su semblante, Eddie empezaba a creer que realmente valía la pena considerarlo.

…

Eddie se encontraba absorto en sus tareas durante ese día. Era algo difícil de creer, sobre todo ante los incipientes comentarios hechos por Martin durante buena parte de la semana. Había una pila enorme de papeles que revisar de las últimas semanas a la fecha. Aunque los trabajos de oficina eran realizados por una de miembros del Ministerio, Eddie solía realizar una revisión detallada de los diversos gastos y mantenimiento requerido dentro de las instalaciones de las diferentes capillas y del templo principal.

Era un trabajo sumamente aburrido, pero Eddie prefería eso a tener que realizar las tareas que los demás sacerdotes hacían entorno a la comunidad. El servicio de realizar y supervisar los retiros era algo que en definitiva no era su fuerte. Siendo una persona que casi rayaba en lo antisocial, el mayor se limitaba a observar a los diferentes miembros de la congregación reunirse en torno a los camiones para partir al recinto de retiros. El lugar era una casa enorme con diferentes cuartos y servicios, estando condicionada para que iglesias de diferentes comunidades pudieran realizar tranquilamente sus diferentes actividades espirituales, estando un tanto retirada a las afueras de la ciudad.

Internamente, Eddie agradecía bastante los fines de semana que se realizaban ese tipo de actividades, ya que la tranquilidad que se vivía en la iglesia era algo que en definitiva disfrutaba por sobre todas las cosas. Durante esos fines de semana se daba la libertad de recorrer los diferentes pasillos con total tranquilidad.

La mayoría de los miembros de la comunidad que frecuentaban al recinto era únicamente para asistir a misa o tener algún contacto con alguno de los otros sacerdotes restantes. La mayoría de los sacerdotes que iban a retiros siempre eran los más jóvenes, casi recién llegados. Tanto Eddie como Martin tenían una preferencia por permanecer cerca del templo, aunque sus razones fueran completamente diferentes el uno del otro.

Durante ese momento, Eddie se encontraba tan concentrado en calcular los diferentes gastos que tardó en escuchar el ligero golpeteo sobre la puerta. Levantó la vista con sorpresa, retirando de forma apresurada sus lentes delgados de sobre su rostro. Si hubiera sido el Padre Martin, poco le hubiera importado, abriendo la puerta sin vacilar. Tampoco creía que se tratara de la Madre Sofía, ya que ella solía mencionar su nombre al momento de llamarle.

A paso lento se levantó hasta llegar a la puerta, manteniendo una expresión curiosa y de sorpresa al momento de abrirla. Frente a él, la silueta y el semblante decaído de Waylon le regresaban la mirada en ese mismo instante. Waylon jamás llegaba de sorpresa. Siempre avisaba al momento de realizar alguna de sus visitas, por lo que el mayor no tardó en alarmarse en poco tiempo.

La mirada del joven reflejaba preocupación y ansiedad, mostrando un enrojecimiento e irritación cerca de las mejillas. ¿Acaso había estado llorando? El primer impulso de Eddie era el de abrazarlo, más contuvo la sensación al momento, esperando por alguna explicación por parte del joven. Los ojos de Waylon estaba fijamente clavados en el suelo durante un par de segundos, atreviéndose a levantar la mirada mientras daba un par de pasos para terminar entrando a la pequeña oficina improvisada.

— ¿Waylon? ¿Está todo bien? —

— Me dijeron que estabas aquí. Lamento haber venido sin avisar antes. —

Los pasos de Eddie terminaron por guiar al joven directo a un sofá cercano. Incluso parecía temblar ligeramente, notando como sus manos se ajustaban sobre sus rodillas al momento de sentarse. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado en todo caso? La mirada de Waylon de nueva cuenta parecía perdida, distante, fijando sus ojos en el piso una vez más. La preocupación de Eddie se disparaba más y más, terminando por cerrar la puerta para unirse en poco tiempo a su lado.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Waylon? —

— Es mi madre — respondió en poco tiempo, levantando la mirada en su dirección. Eddie pensaba que estaba evitando por todos los medios volver a llorar ante sus ojos. Las manos de Eddie eran vacilantes, intentando mantenerse firme en su decisión de no tocar al joven bajo ninguna circunstancia. Jamás le había parecido tan vulnerable como lo estaba ahora.

— Ella y yo discutimos durante la mañana. Nunca habíamos tenido una discusión así antes. Tiene miedo…de que la deje sola. Siempre me he sentido con el deber de cuidarla, pero ahora me siento con la responsabilidad total de permanecer a su lado. Creí que había mejorado al fin de sus ataques de ansiedad…pero esta semana ha vuelto a recaer nuevamente. Incluso tengo miedo de que se pueda dañar a sí misma. —

— Es demasiada responsabilidad para ti. Eres muy joven para tener ese tipo de cargas. — Eddie colocó de forma muy suave la mano sobre el hombro contrario. El gesto no parecía desagradarle del todo a Waylon, alzando la mirada en su dirección con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Los ojos de Waylon parecían cansados. Un suspiro salió de entre sus labios en poco tiempo.

— Soy lo único que tiene. Soy lo único que le queda. Me siento egoísta por desear irme en ocasiones. Quisiera estudiar, quisiera poder realizar cosas que el resto de los jóvenes hacen. —

— Estás en todo tu derecho de disfrutar y de ser egoísta en todo caso. Eres muy joven, estas estresado la mayor parte del día. Necesitas relajarte, descansar y despejarte de todos estos problemas relacionados con tu madre. —

Los ojos de Waylon parecían abrirse un poco más al escuchar las palabras mencionadas por el mayor. Incluso parecía mostrar cierta diversión en su gesto. Eddie se sentía un tanto confundido por aquello, pero al menos le hacía sentir mejor ver al joven despejar su malestar un momento.

— Realmente eres uno de los sacerdotes más extraños que he conocido. Bueno, en realidad, eres uno de los hombres más interesantes que he visto hasta ahora. —

— Espero que ese no sea un rasgo negativo en todo caso…—

— Claro que no, Eddie. Es todo lo contrario. Pienso que eres _fascinante_. Eres una persona realmente fascinante. —

La cabeza de Waylon se apoyó lentamente sobre hombro, cerrando los ojos por un momento, mientras con torpeza extendía sus brazos hasta lograr abrazarse lentamente al cuerpo de Eddie en el gesto. El mayor no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo interpretar o responder a aquel comentario. Sus brazos se alzaron de igual manera, logrando de forma muy torpe el abrazar y palmear suavemente la espalda contraria para corresponder el gesto.

El cabello de Waylon olía a algo muy suave. Podía detectar un ligero toque frutal, teniendo la idea por un breve momento de cómo se sentiría estando bajo sus dedos, creyendo que se sentiría muy suave. Como era de esperarse, el pensamiento fue olvidado y el sentimiento fue reprimido, más le era difícil al sentir como el rostro del joven terminaba por acomodarse de tal manera que sentía su aliento tibio sobre su cuello, experimentando un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Los ojos de Eddie estaban muy abiertos al sentir la forma en la cual Waylon apretaba ligeramente su sotana oscura. Un suspiro elevado salió de los labios contrarios antes de levantar nuevamente la cabeza, sin alejarse de su posición original. Los ojos de Waylon estaba conectados ahora con los suyos, estando demasiado cerca ambos rostros. Eddie tragó saliva de manera pesada, desviando su dirección a ese par de labios entreabiertos, que revelaban una suave sonrisa al momento.

— Fascinante. Realmente fascinante… — los labios de Waylon se acercaron, uniéndose a sus labios en poco tiempo. La sorpresa de Eddie era total. Las manos de Waylon no tardaron en posicionarse sobre sus hombros, acercándose más al cuerpo contrario en poco tiempo.

Había una gran vacilación al momento de intentar colocar sus manos sobre el cuerpo del menor, más en un inútil intento por alejarlo que por otra cosa. Los labios de Waylon eran tan suaves al tacto. Había un ligero movimiento vacilante, como si estuviera consciente de todo lo que implicaba aquel gesto. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y sus manos se ajustaron con más fuerza a medida que el beso se prolongaba cada vez más.

Se sentía tan jodidamente bien y mal al mismo tiempo, siendo una mezcla de emociones y sensaciones difícil de descifrar, pero lo que más le parecía curioso a Eddie era la forma tan natural en la que empezó a corresponder al gesto después de un bastante corto lapso.

* * *

 **La cosa se va a empezar a poner intensa a partir de aquí. Espero no me odien por dejar en suspenso esto (?)**


	6. VI - Desperatio

— **Capítulo VI. Desperatio —**

* * *

 _Y entonces, cedió._

* * *

Si pudiera definir el acto y los movimientos de ambos cuerpos con una sola palabra, Eddie podría definirlo usando la palabra _desesperación_.

Sus impulsos y acciones estaban a la par de sus jadeos, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba completamente fuera de su control habitual. Las manos de Waylon estaban sujetas a su sotana negra, intentando corresponder lo mejor posible a aquel descuidado y demandante beso.

Los labios y la lengua de Eddie no tardaron en abrirse paso a través de los labios del joven a su lado. Por su parte, Waylon parecía que apenas y podía reaccionar, sobre todo al sentir como las manos de Eddie se sujetaban con firmeza a su cuerpo, avanzando de forma dominante desde su espalda baja hasta sus hombros en un movimiento acelerado, logrando que ambos cuerpos estuvieran mucho más cerca y en contacto.

Waylon parecía tener un debate interno en ese momento. Sus manos estaban cada vez más ajustadas en torno al pecho de Eddie, más sus labios se movían vacilantes y su cuerpo entero parecía querer apartarse en movimientos lentos y torpes.

El nerviosismo era mucho en ese momento, no sabiendo bien si debía corresponder o salir corriendo en ese mismo momento ante la cantidad de cosas experimentadas durante un corto lapso. Sabía bien que había sido por iniciativa propia el comenzar aquel beso, pero era su cuerpo y necesidad misma la que había empezado con aquello. No había una justificación lo suficientemente convincente, más que su total falta de control.

La conciencia de Eddie se había apagado momentáneamente por las diferentes acciones recibidas. Podía sentir al menor temblar bajo su roce, pero poco podía hacer para contenerse en un momento así. Los gemidos de Waylon morían sobre sus propios labios, siendo ahogados por los sonidos graves y profundos que salían desde su garganta. Jamás se había sentido así en el pasado, ni siquiera en sus más patéticos intentos por aparentar interés sexual en el sexo opuesto.

Jamás creyó que experimentar lo que sus instintos le dictaban podría sacar tales actitudes de su parte. Eddie quería parar, pero su cuerpo entero gritaba en ese momento ante la necesidad cada vez más creciente de satisfacer aquella necesidad. Las manos de Waylon parecían querer apartarlo en realidad, más la fuerza y la imponencia de Eddie eran demasiado fuertes para lograr su cometido.

Un sonido elevado, escapando de la garganta contraria, logro hacer reaccionar al mayor de un momento a otro. Sus ojos se abrieron y observaron el rostro contrario con detenimiento, intentando descifrar lo que su expresión quería dar a entender ante el contacto tan repentino de sus cuerpos. Como lo supuso, la duda y el temor se reflejaban en el brillo de sus ojos.

Su labio inferior temblaba de forma apenas perceptible, pese a notar lo afectado de su respiración y la manera en la cual apretaba cada vez más fuerte la oscura prenda de su cuerpo. Eddie sintió una repentina ola de pesar al darse cuenta de lo irresponsable que había sido con sus acciones. Waylon estaba sumamente vulnerable en ese momento. La culpa que se instaló en su pecho se acrecentaba cada vez más.

Ambos habían tardado poco tiempo en volver a sus posiciones originales después de ese momento. La ropa de Waylon había sido acomodada nuevamente en su lugar, ya que las manos de Eddie habían logrado levantar ligeramente la camisa al intentar mantener su cuerpo mucho más accesible a sus acciones.

La mirada de ambos no se había vuelto a cruzar después de ese momento. La respiración era calmada, más la tensión en el ambiente se sentía cada vez más creciente entre ambos. El silencio en la habitación era casi igual de desalentador en ese momento. El sentimiento de culpa de Eddie se acrecentaba cada vez más.

—Tengo que irme ya — la voz de Waylon sonaba mucho más baja y temerosa de lo que alguna vez lo había escuchado.

Si bien, su voz siempre reflejaba cierta timidez, la incomodidad se reflejaba cada vez más en su expresión. La tensión en el ambiente era cada vez más densa, por lo que Eddie apenas y se atrevía a hacer algún movimiento, sin saber que agregar al comentario dado por parte del menor.

— Lo siento mucho, Waylon — comentó en tono preocupado mientras pasaba una de sus manos sobre su oscuro cabello.

Algunos mechones se habían desacomodado con los movimientos anteriores, sintiendo eso como si fuera una especie de evidencia de lo ocurrido en aquella pequeña habitación. La mirada de Waylon aún no se había atrevido a levantarse en su dirección. Eddie extendió la mano con lentitud al darse cuenta de la mirada sombría en sus ojos. El impulso de Waylon al levantarse fue la respuesta que necesitaba para entender lo _mal_ que estaba la situación.

— Tengo que irme ya… —volvió a repetir Waylon al momento de alejarse rápidamente de roce, caminando apresurado a la salida, sin mirar atrás al cerrar la puerta detrás de Eddie. La mirada de Eddie siguió todos sus movimientos de cerca, suspirando al quedarse solo una vez más.

El mayor volvió a pasar su mano por sobre su oscuro cabello, esta vez de forma mucho más agresiva y frustrada. ¿Por qué había perdido el control de esa manera?

Sus acercamientos con Waylon iban por buen camino. Él realmente no pretendía nada en especial más que poder escuchar y aconsejar al menor, intentando por una vez en su vida hacer algo correcto por alguien de manera desinteresada.

Sabía que tenía intereses _románticos_ por el joven, pero en realidad estaba intentando no dejarse llevar por aquellas emociones y confusiones. La mirada del joven al separarse había reflejado un temor que nunca antes había visto. Eddie no podía dejar de culparse por su falta de autocontrol, llevando sus manos sobre su rostro al sentir su ira y frustración acrecentarse.

En el pasado, solo un par de veces había tenido un par de acercamientos sexuales con mujeres. La sensación de tener el cuerpo de sus parejas cerca había sido de todo, menos agradable a su percepción. Eddie había sentido asco al momento de tener que devolver las caricias y los besos. Los jadeos y sonidos de las mujeres eran desagradables en más de un sentido, sumado al hecho de tener que soportar sus estúpidos comentarios respecto a lo atractivo que era y lo mucho que querían que el acto pasara en realidad.

Recordaba a la perfección un incidente en especial en donde las cosas se habían tornado realmente extrañas. Recordaba a la perfección el olor desagradable del perfume ajeno, inundando la pequeña habitación del motel.

El ambiente en si era asqueroso. Sentarse sobre el colchón había significado un gran esfuerzo para él, considerando la sensación de incomodidad y la poca sanidad que se miraba en cada parte de la habitación, sobre todo en los diferentes objetos que intentaban decorar la misma.

Había un ruido casi permanente molestando sus oídos, producto de un desgastado ventilador en el techo que movías sus aspas de manera desigual. Eddie estaba acostado sobre la cama, mirando al techo mientras sentía como las manos y los labios de aquella mujer empezaban a hacer un lento recorrido por su cuerpo.

Sus manos estaban rígidas y la tensión en su postura era evidente. Parte del cabello castaño oscuro de su acompañante caía por los lados de su rostro, logrando ocultar sus expresiones debajo de la cascada de sus rizos. La risa de la mujer hizo eco en la habitación al poco tiempo.

— ¿Qué sucede, _cariño_? Luces bastante rígido en los lugares menos adecuados… — la voz de la mujer era chillante y molesta, más aun al intentar sonar seductora.

Todo eran fingido en su andar, incluso su cabello eran extensiones y sus ojos portaban unos lentes de contacto verdosos. No había nada más común que aparentar ser algo que no era, pensó Eddie, dejando que un suspiro cansado brotara de sus labios al momento de sentir a la mujer sentarse sobre su regazo. Que podría esperar de contactar a una _prostituta_ después de todo.

La idea había resultado estúpida desde el principio. Contactar a una prostituta para obtener respuestas sobre su sexualidad implicaba un riesgo muy absurdo, pero Eddie debía intentarlo. Las respuestas parecían tan claras ahora, ya que el placer y la excitación jamás habían aparecido en todo el proceso de seducción por parte de la mujer, resultando poco atractivo en todo caso saber su procedencia y la forma en la cual se ganaba la vida.

En el pasado, sus intentos de encuentros sexuales habían sido con mujeres con las cuales había salido un par de veces. Era sorpresiva la manera en la cual las miraba, con completo desagrado y rechazo, sin importar que tan encantadoras quisiera ser con sus atenciones y comportamientos.

Las sonrisas y actitudes de las mujeres siempre le resultaron sumamente falsas. Era casi como si creyera que ninguna estaba _a la altura_ de tener una relación con él. La declaración sonaba bastante pretenciosa a su criterio, pero era bastante persistente en sus pensamientos. La mujer ahora denotaba una vulgaridad bastante evidente. A Eddie le daba una sensación de poder el saber que había pagado por sus servicios, que ella debía hacer todas las cosas a su gusto, pero la idea no iba más allá del poder. No había nada más desagradable que sentir sus besos y respiración chocar contra su rostro.

Las manos de la desconocida viajaron por todo su cuerpo, descubriendo parte de su abdomen en poco tiempo. La mirada de Eddie se desvió de posición en un intento por no observar su fingida seducción, más la sensación de tener la mano de la desconocida sobre su miembro no tardó en captar su atención. La mirada azul de Eddie se tornó oscura en poco tiempo.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que nuestro amigo despierte en poco tiempo? — preguntó la mujer con suspicacia, empezando a meter la mano por debajo del pantalón y la ropa interior de Eddie en un movimiento lento y suave, intentando ser incitante.

Los ojos de Eddie no perdieron de vista el movimiento de sus manos y su cuerpo, notando como su vestido había sido removido en algún momento sin darse cuenta del acto. La mujer sonreía ante él, intentando mover sus caderas de tal manera que pudiera frotarse contra su abdomen, conectado su mirada con la mirada de Eddie al intentar "seducir" con sus encantos.

Las manos no se detuvieron hasta acariciar su miembro debajo de la tela, dando un lento e incómodo masaje por sobre la zona, bajando sus dedos hasta lograr acariciar parte de sus testículos en poco tiempo. Las acciones parecían acelerarse a medida que la mujer se volvía más insistente, moviendo su cuerpo a manera de imitar una falsa cabalgada.

Los movimientos, que intentaban excitarlo, empezaban a volverse cada vez más incómodos y erráticos, logrando despertar una sensación de rechazo en vez de una sensación placentera. Las manos de la mujer se sentían extrañamente rígidas y rugosas, su voz empezó a tornarse mucho más grave lo que realmente era. Los ojos de Eddie empezaron a abrirse con alarma, notando como las imágenes y los sonidos que aparecían en el ambiente eran producto de su mente, de su _imaginación_.

La voz de su padre repentinamente llenaba la habitación, recordando las burlas y la humillación que había experimentado durante esos momentos tan enterrados en sus memorias. Los comentarios hirientes y las acciones que lograron marcar su vida en muchos sentidos aparecían de golpe, una a una, provocando una sensación de terror que parecía no querer disiparse de su sistema al momento.

La habitación, ligeramente iluminada por la tenue luz neón de la entrada, empezaba a tornarse cada vez más pequeña y estrecha, mucho más sofocante que minutos antes. Eddie sentía el sudor cayendo por su frente, a la vez que su cuerpo entero empezaba a temblar ante los contantes roces de la mujer sobre su cuerpo, quien parecía no darse cuenta del ataque de pánico que empezaba a experimentar por sus acciones.

Eddie no quería esto en definitiva. _Eddie quería que parara_.

— ¡Detente! —grito al momento, dejando caer un puñetazo sobre el rostro de la mujer, logrando con esto que la desconocida cayera en el piso casi al instante. Al levantarse de su posición, Eddie podía notar el rastro de sangre brotando desde su nariz, mientras la mujer se arrastraba rápidamente, mostrando una mirada cargada de temor al notar la presencia de Eddie aproximarse a su posición.

La noche había finalizado de esa forma, dejando a su paso uno de los recuerdos más confusos y una marcada muestra de en cuanto a sexualidad se trataba, Eddie jamás podría tener algo sano en su vida. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo había logrado convencer a la mujer de no presentar cargos legales, pero al poco tiempo ambos habían salido de la habitación apresurados, sin mirar atrás, caminando en diferentes direcciones.

Poco tiempo después de ese incidente, Eddie entendió a la perfección que quizás la respuesta era evidente: no podía tener una relación. El romance tampoco parecía ser un factor que pudiera darse el lujo de poseer. Ninguna persona había mostrado interés y Eddie empezaba a creer que jamás podría experimentar una sensación así con otra persona.

Sus diversos acercamientos con mujeres eran una respuesta contundente, y en cuanto a su relación son hombres, Eddie prefería evadir el tema por completo. Era algo que en definitiva no podía aceptar, aunque había sentid atracción, interés y bastante curiosidad al respecto.

Al poco tiempo había renunciado completamente al tema, logrando llegar de una extraña manera a las puertas de la iglesia en su búsqueda por respuestas y alivio. La vida no sonaba tan mal al encontrarse delicado completamente a difundir la palabra de Dios, más con el pasar del tiempo sus dudas se habían agravado y había vuelto a sentirse fuera de lugar en todos los sentidos posibles. Era, como había escuchado en boca de otros miembros de la comunidad, una persona muy amargada.

Las cosas habían cambiado con la extraña llegada de Waylon Park a su vida. Eddie jamás se había sentido así con nadie, referente al tema de la atracción sentimental y claro, el _deseo sexual_. El joven había llegado en un momento extraño en su vida, pero ahora estaba seguro que desaparecería nuevamente ante su manera de actuar tan irresponsable.

Parecía que no había dejado la tendencia de arruinar siempre las cosas en su vida. Había ciertas costumbres que, en definitiva, nunca se irían.

…

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Waylon Park.

Los días parecían lentos y lejanos desde ese entonces, logrando crear en Eddie aquellas cosas que había intentado olvidar con la llegada del joven a su vida. De nueva cuenta sentía que su motivación se iba por la borda, dedicándose únicamente a existir sin pasión alguna a su profesión.

Los demás miembros de la comunidad se habían dado cuenta de que volvía a hacer el mismo de antes. Por un corto lapso, Eddie se había mostrado mucho más servicial y cordial en las diferentes actividades realizadas en la parroquia. Había aceptado varias cosas que en el pasado jamás habría realizado, como estar al pendiente de las actividades en la feria o hacer la contabilidad del evento sin intentar relegar sus tareas frente al padre Martin.

Eddie no era del todo muy adepto a él, pero siempre había mostrado una actitud de respeto y fingida cordialidad. La manera en la cual se había expresado en las últimas semanas parecía mucho más sincera que antes, mostrando incluso una sonrisa sincera en sus interacciones.

Todas esas se habían esfumado con la partida de Waylon.

El andar de Eddie por el templo era lento y pausado, siempre contemplativo. Su mirada siempre viajaba en dirección a la puerta con la única esperanza de ver entrar al joven una vez más, de volver a escuchar su andar pausado y su rostro animado al verle.

Sabía que su expresión debía reflejar cierta decepción, más le era difícil poder fingir una falsa alegría o cordialidad. Los demás sacerdotes había manteniendo su distancia nuevamente, siendo testigos anteriormente de los diversos cambios de humor que presentaba ante la mayor provocación.

Por supuesto, no todos los sacerdotes dentro de la comunidad le tenían miedo a las reacciones o respuestas de Eddie. El padre Martin era un claro ejemplo de eso.

— ¿Está todo bien, padre Gluskin? — la voz de Martin era la última cosa que Eddie quería escuchar en ese momento.

Sus ojos se alejaron de la entrada del templo, levantando su vista en dirección al viejo párroco, quien parecía mirarlo inquisitivamente ante su postura. Los ojos de Eddie se entrecerraron con molestia, haciendo el gesto de intentar sonreír fingidamente por una fracción de segundo. Su postura se irguió más, sabiendo bien que su altura era una de las cosas más intimidantes que tenía.

— Todo está de maravilla, Martin, ¿qué podría estar mal en mi día? — las palabras de Eddie salieron mucho más mordaces en esta ocasión, pero Eddie no se sentía con el humor de fingir una emoción.

Martin tosió ligeramente, más como un acto reflejo que como una verdadera necesidad. Los ojos del anciano estaban fijos en el rostro del joven sacerdote, quien parecía no querer relajar su postura en ningún momento. Parecía que no quería entender el mensaje. ¿Qué acaso no podían dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos?

— El joven Waylon ya no ha vuelto. —

Si bien, Eddie siempre había intentado mostrarse cortes en todo momento ante el anciano, las palabras pronunciadas estaban logrando desaparecer poco a poco ese trato. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era recordar aquello, siendo algo demasiado evidente que se veía afectado por la ausencia de Waylon en sus días. Eddie desvió la mirada en otra dirección, intentando aclarar bien sus ideas y disipar su enojo antes de contestar. Lo menos que necesitaba era otro mal entendido dentro de la parroquia.

— Es evidente que no, considerando que no se encuentra aquí en este momento. Solía llegar a estas horas. —

— ¿Acaso ocurrió algún problema? —

Eddie se quedó meditando por un corto lapso ante esa pregunta. Claro que había un problema, uno bastante grave en realidad, pero aquello no podía salir a la luz de buenas a primeras por las inquisitivas preguntas de un viejo párroco. La mirada de Eddie volvió a levantarse en poco tiempo en dirección al rostro de Martin.

Podía percibir su preocupación, aunque no entendía muy bien a que se debía en realidad su interés. Suponía que iba más encaminado a conocer las razones de Waylon por dejar de asistir en todo caso. Jamás había mostrado demasiado interés en sus problemas, preocupaciones o dudas anteriormente.

— Me comentó que no estaba muy seguro de seguir viniendo. Tenía algunos problemas en casa. Se quería tomar un tiempo para reflexionar si continuar asistiendo…supongo que la respuesta que encontró fue no volver. —

A veces se asombraba ante la facilidad con la que podía mentir sin ser descubierto. Era casi como una particularidad suya, que usaba constantemente de manera cada vez más involuntaria. La mirada de Martin no pudo sostener su mirada por mucho tiempo.

— Esperemos volver a verlo muy pronto. Era un chico bastante tímido, pero se veía con mucho entusiasmo de aprender. Quizás dentro de poco volvamos a verlo. —

— Sí, Quizás. — Fue el comentario final de Eddie antes dar largas zancadas para alejarse de la zona. El rostro de Martin reflejaba el querer mencionar algún otro comentario, más los movimientos y pasos de Eddie no le permitieron el poder continuar.

Salir del templo y caminar rumbo a la improvisa oficina había resultado ser mucho más fácil en ese punto. No había miradas que le juzgaran ni preguntas incomodas que contestar, sin embargo, sus pensamientos siempre fueron uno de sus mayores enemigos. Mientras más reflexionaba cada cosa ocurrida durante aquel día, más se arrepentía de la manera en la cual había actuado, intentando tener una explicación de lo que había ocurrido con más claridad.

La realidad era que Waylon lo había buscado a él durante ese día. Waylon había sido el que lo había besado en primer lugar. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía culparlo en su totalidad, ya que se encontraba en un momento muy vulnerable por los diferentes problemas en su casa y Eddie se sentía como si hubiera sacado ventaja implícita en aquello.

Sus manos no se habían podido quedar quietas, dejándose llevar por la necesidad de sentir el cuerpo ajeno bajo su toque. Estar en la oficina donde se había dado lugar aquel hecho no era para nada algo que ayudara a su sentimiento de culpa, terminando por sentarse una vez más en el pequeño sofá nuevamente. Los ojos de Eddie estaban fijos en el suelo, volviendo a colocar su rostro sobre sus manos una vez más.

Jamás había creído que sentiría tal sentimiento de culpa en el pasado. Sus actitudes violentas y de desprecio hacia las mujeres jamás habían significado una preocupación en su mente, pero una ofensa a Waylon Park le había quitado prácticamente el sueño durante bastantes noches desde el incidente.

Los ojos de Waylon habían reflejado un temor que en definitiva no quería volver a notar. Su semblante, que siempre era relajado y tranquilo, se había encontrado afectado por la duda y el temor, preguntándose si ese temor era infundado por el acto mismo o por alguna especie de repulsión que pudiera experimentar por el mayor. Eddie estaba en pánico. Uno de sus peores temores era que Waylon sintiera _repulsión_ por él.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió nuevamente de un momento a otro. Eddie tuvo el gesto de levantar la vista, creyendo que sería Martin una vez más, en un intento por comprender su aparente molestia y hostilidad con todos. Sus ojos se abrieron al instante que escuchó los lentos pasos de Waylon Park adentrándose, cerrando la puerta y fijando el seguro detrás de sí, manteniendo la vista fija en la postura y tensión que reflejaba el cuerpo de Eddie en ese momento.

Eddie no tardó mucho tiempo en ponerse de pie ante su asombro, sobre todo al notar como los pasos de Waylon empezaban a dirigirse en su dirección. Los ojos de Eddie no perdieron detalle en sus movimientos, sobre todo al notar como la duda parecía aparecer nuevamente, alentando un poco su andar hasta estar frente a frente una vez más.

¿Qué se supone que debía decir en un momento como este?

La postura de Eddie se mantuvo rígida en todo momento. Waylon parecía estar igual, evitando por algunos instantes el enfrentarse a los azules y claros ojos contrarios. Había tantas cosas que podría decir, pero las palabras parecían no querer brotar en ese momento frente al joven. Su sentimiento de culpa jamás había desaparecido. Eddie sentía el deber de disculparse las veces que fueran necesarias.

— Lo siento mucho Waylon…por lo que paso hace semanas atrás. — Su voz sonaba mucho más baja de lo que hubiera preferido. A estas alturas, no sabía cómo interpretar lo que el semblante de Waylon reflejaba.

Los ojos del joven tardaron un poco más en levantarse en su posición, logrando contactarse con sus ojos nuevamente en poco tiempo. El ambiente se sentía denso como en aquella ocasión. Eddie no quería moverse, no quería respirar. Sentía que con cualquier acción podría asustar a Waylon una vez más. No quería volver a ver esa expresión nuevamente.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó Waylon con duda en su voz. Su expresión era seria, más no era del todo hostil. Había una duda sincera en su voz al acercarse.

Las manos de Eddie se apretaron en un puño al ver al joven dar un par de pasos lentos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su mirada. Sentía una genuina debilidad por la suavidad de su color, no creyendo que fueran capaces de reflejar tantas emociones al mismo tiempo.

La duda parecía acrecentarse más y más. Las manos de Waylon se extendieron para su sorpresa, logrando ajustarse sobre la altura de sus hombros. Sus rostros estaban mucho más cerca ahora. Las manos de Eddie se movieron solas, alzándose una vez más hasta ajustarse a la altura de la cintura contraria.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Eddie? — comentó débilmente, entre cerrando los ojos en un movimiento suave y lento.

Los ojos de Eddie no perdían detalle en dirigir su vista desde sus labios hasta sus ojos, recordando el momento preciso en el cual ambos había compartido aquel primer beso algunas semanas atrás.

— Yo... Te quiero — murmuró débilmente en respuesta, uniendo sus labios a los labios contrarios en un roce desesperado.

Eddie había sido quien había dado el primer paso, esperando que el cuerpo de Waylon no se separara una vez más entre el rechazo y repulsión. Eddie le tenía tanto miedo al rechazo de Waylon en ese momento, pero para su sorpresa, el joven parecía prácticamente derretirse bajo su roce.

Los labios de Waylon se abrieron de manera receptiva, con mucha lentitud, permitiendo que Eddie accediera a su boca en un vacilante y torpe movimiento, logrando aferrarse con más fuerza a su delgada cintura y estrechas caderas del joven para mantenerlo mucho más cerca. Los ojos de Eddie no estaban del todo cerrados, permitiéndose la oportunidad de observar con nitidez cada movimiento, gesto y detalle que le fuera perceptible sobre las acciones y reacciones de Waylon.

El joven parecía bastante dispuesto a corresponder a su roce, empezando a acariciar sus hombros cubiertos con la tradicional sotana, dejando que sus manos descansaran sobre su pecho por un corto instante, antes de bajarlas y subirlas en movimientos circulares. Las acciones de Waylon era gentiles y suaves, había aun una duda plasmada en su semblante, pero parecía querer lidiar de una forma diferente en aquella ocasión. Realmente parecía estar más _seguro_ de continuar con las acciones.

Eddie no tardó mucho tiempo en guiar el cuerpo ajeno hasta colocarlo sobre el sofá cercano. El cuerpo de Waylon se acomodó de la mejor manera posible, dando acceso completo a que las acciones de Eddie sobre su cuerpo se dieran a cabo sin vacilaciones, manteniendo una suave sonrisa en su rostro al momento de separar ambos labios.

Los ojos de Eddie no daban crédito a lo tentadora que se miraba esa escena frente a si, teniendo a Waylon debajo de su cuerpo, sonriendo con complicidad mientras sus manos empezaban a intentar quitar parte de su prenda superior, sin entender muy bien como las cosas se habían desviado en una dirección así.

Las manos de Eddie empezaron a ajustarse debajo de la ropa contraria, dándose el permiso de acariciar y sentir bajo los roces de sus dedos la suave piel contraria por sobre su vientre y torso, sin querer perder detalle de las reacciones que pudiera tener en un momento como eso.

Ninguna emoción contraría se igualaba a esta sensación, entendiendo a la perfección el por qué no había experimentado placer o excitación en sus antiguos encuentro en el pasado. Eddie realmente se sentía atraído por las personas de su mismo sexo.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Waylon? — las palabras y dudas no iban acorde a sus actos. Sus manos levantaron la camisa contraria. Quería ser testigo de su complexión, observar a detalle cada parte de su cuerpo, queriendo apagar en ese momento cualquier pensamiento que le indicara el error que estaba a punto de cometer. Waylon tardó bastante en responder la pregunta.

— No. La verdad…no — respondió con voz afectada, dejando que sus labios se unieran nuevamente en un beso necesitado.

Parecía que la conciencia de ambos era una constante en sus acciones, intentando frenarlas pese a que sus cuerpos actuaban por si solos. Si era sincero consigo mismo, él tampoco se sentía muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

No era una novedad que tuviera dudas en cuanto a su sexualidad, en cuanto a su fe o en cuanto al rumbo en que llevaría su vida en un futuro. Todos esos pensamientos eran casi rutinarios en su día a día, más ahora estaba saliéndose por completo de esos parámetros, permitiendo que su deseo fuera el predominante por sobre todas las cosas. Su vocación estaba en riesgo, aunque sentía que era algo que estaba ocurriendo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Quizás esta era una de esas repentinas respuestas a sus dudas, algo que le habría servido antes de entrar al seminario. Waylon era la respuesta a muchas dudas que se habían planteado desde su juventud. Realmente esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para poder aclarar todas las emociones que sentía, aunque la situación jamás sería como Eddie le hubiera gustado.

No sabía cómo lo había logrado, pero la ropa de ambos empezaba a ser removida a medida que sus manos se ponían en acción. Los pantalones y ropa interior del joven estaban a la altura de sus rodillas, su camisa seguía removida a la altura de su pecho. Eddie se dio la oportunidad de ver aquella piel al descubierto, pasando la yema de sus dedos por sobre las zonas más sensibles del cuerpo contrario, causando un cosquilleo que se vio reflejado en una risa involuntaria por parte de Waylon.

Los labios de Eddie hicieron un lento recorrido desde la zona de los muslos del joven, haciendo énfasis en dejar un rastro sobre su miembro semierecto, su vientre plano y el relieve de sus huesos en la zona de sus caderas, escuchando atentamente los gemidos y sonidos pronunciados. Los ojos de Eddie se levantaron en dirección al rostro de Waylon, sintiéndose privilegiado de poder ver las expresiones en su rostro, notando la manera en la cual sus ojos se dilataban y sus labios se entre abrían ante sus acciones.

— ¿Quieres que continúe, cariño? — pronunció repentinamente, deteniéndose a la altura del cuello contrario, sosteniendo una de las piernas a la altura de sus caderas, estando atento por si había alguna negativa en sus avances.

Las palabras de Waylon nunca llegaron. Un beso fue dado sobre sus labios, antes de notar como el menor asentía ante su pregunta, dejando que sus piernas se estiraran y acomodaran alrededor del cuerpo contrario. La cabeza de Waylon se alzó para permitirle más espacio a sus besos.

Eddie no podía dejar de acariciarlo, intentando sacar el mayor número de gemidos y sonidos posibles. Realmente necesitaba escucharlo gemir, sentirlo bajo sus roces y observar cada una de sus reacciones. Se sentía casi como un _adicto_ recibiendo una dosis diaria.

Sabía que estaba entrando en un terreno bastante peligroso, pero poco podía hacer para detenerse, tardándose lo que sintió fue una eternidad en llevar uno de sus dígitos humedecidos con saliva por sobre la entrada contraria, queriendo tomarse el tiempo suficiente para poder preparar adecuadamente su cuerpo. El quejido y la sensación de presión sobre su dedo le indicaban que Waylon no había tenido una experiencia previa en el acto. Eddie no sabía si sentirse alagado o alarmado.

— ¿Estas bien con esto, Waylon? ¿Te hace mucho daño? — las palabras salían con una genuina preocupación. El rostro de Waylon se encontraba escondido sobre su hombro, como queriendo ocultar su expresión sonrojada y contraída. Eddie empezaba a preocuparse al no tener una respuesta concisa.

— Estoy bien, Eddie, nada más tengo que acostumbrarme — comentó al poco tiempo, dejando que su respiración chocara contra su cuello, provocando un placentero escalofrío que termino por reanudar sus acciones. El movimiento de su dedo no tardo en volverse más fluido, sobre todo ante las constantes respiraciones de Waylon al relajarse poco a poco, permitiendo que un segundo dedo se adentrara con mayor facilidad después de un rato.

Eddie sabía que Waylon estaba listo. Los labios de Waylon sobre su barbilla y la mirada que el rubio soltó eran un indicador de ello, dejando que su cabeza volviera a descansar sobre el respaldo del sofá, sin perder de vista la manera en la cual el sacerdote empezaba a desabrochar su cinturón, bajando sus pantalones y ropa interior lo suficiente para revelar su erección.

Los ojos de Waylon se abrieron al darse cuenta de la extensión de su miembro, ante la sorpresa y el nerviosismo repentino de saber que aquella cosa entraría en su cuerpo en poco tiempo. Eddie estaba al tanto de su reacción, llevando una de sus manos a sus muslos con ternura, dejando un suave beso sobre su frente al inclinarse suavemente sobre su cuerpo.

— Si me dices que me detenga ahora, yo lo haré. Nunca haría nada para lastimarte —pronunció con debilidad, sabiendo que las palabras de Waylon eran ley para sus actos. Por más excitación y necesidad que experimentaba, atesoraba mucho más el bienestar contrario, esperando pacientemente por alguna respuesta que le indicara si proseguir o retirarse.

Los movimientos de Waylon siempre le habían resultado realmente sorpresivos. Las manos contrarias no tardaron en posicionarse sobre su miembro, acercando sus caderas a las caderas contrarias para posicionarse, siendo ese el incentivo suficiente para al fin poder adentrarse poco a poco, abriéndose paso con apenas la punta de su excitación.

La expresión de Waylon reflejaba una oleada de dolor bastante marcada. Eddie no quería moverse con brusquedad. Tenía que calmar sus emociones, tenía que calmar su necesidad. El calor que experimentaba dentro del cuerpo de Waylon era la _gloria_ misma. Se sentía como si fuera un bárbaro, alguien completamente indigno de experimentar un momento como este. Waylon le había permitido ser el primero. Eddie se sentía igual, se sentía como si esta fuera su primera vez en todo, con la persona indicada, pero en el momento menos indicado para realizar dichas acciones, estando encerrados en una habitación a unos cuantos pasos del templo.

Las cosas siempre se tornarían extrañas en su vida, pensó, dándose cuenta de la manera en la cual Waylon intentaba respirar más profundamente para permitirle el paso sin menos restricciones, logrando meter otro tramo de su miembro hasta lograr estar casi en su totalidad dentro del cuerpo contrario. Las manos de Eddie estaban fijas en las caderas de Waylon. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el movimiento de su pecho, en el sonido de su respiración…todo aquello era una imagen mental que quería preservar por el resto de sus días.

Las estocadas eran lentas y calmadas. Eddie quería degustar realmente el momento. Sentía como el calor invadía su cuerpo por completo, sin poder detener el impulso casi natural de llenar el cuerpo ajeno de besos y caricias. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados al aspirar el aroma de su cuerpo, tan natural y tan embriagante, permitiéndose el enterar su nariz sobre el cuello contraria mientras sentía su cuerpo avanzar con mucha más facilidad por sobre el cuerpo delgado y afectado.

Waylon temblaba bajo su tacto. Su voz se elevaba cada vez más, teniendo que apaciguar con sus besos el sonido de sus gemidos y quejidos más ruidosos. Las manos de Waylon estaban fijas sobre su ancha espalda, sintiendo como el contacto era más una manera de querer fijar su cuerpo a algo. Los movimientos de ambos cuerpos provocaban que el viejo sofá crujiera, pero poco le importaba a Eddie si se rompía. Tenía mejores cosas en que fijar su atención en ese momento.

La mano de Eddie viajo con rapidez sobre el miembro contrario, empezando a bombear mientras sus estocadas intentaban ser mucho más profundas y certeras, logrando encontrar el punto más sensible de Waylon al acomodarse en una mejor posición. El gemido elevado que soltó el rubio le indico que iba por buen camino, empezando a angular mejor mientras sus dedos se encargaban de recorrer todo el eje hasta sus testículos, notando como Waylon se retorcía y arqueaba su espalda ante las atenciones y movimientos de su cuerpo. No había una imagen más hermosa que aquella.

— Eres hermoso…— pronunció Eddie con voz afectada, alzando lo suficiente su cuerpo para permitirse ser testigo de cada movimiento, respiración o acción del cuerpo del joven a su merced.

La respiración de Waylon se veía cada vez más afectada. Su orgasmo estaba cerca, Eddie podía sentirlo también. Los movimientos de su cuerpo se volvían más acelerados, _desesperados_ y erráticos. El ritmo se salía fuera de su control otra vez, dejando que sus caderas se movieran como si de un animal al asecho se tratara, cazando a su presa en poco tiempo mientras sus manos se aferraban con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre sus caderas y piel.

Se sentía como un idiota y en definitiva era un mal hombre ahora, dejándose guiar más por su instinto que por su razón en todo momento y situación, siendo ahora su cuerpo quien decidía por él, buscando únicamente satisfacerse y nada más.

El sonido de Waylon al gemir y elevar sus caderas fueron el detonante suficiente para lograr correrse dentro de su cuerpo en poco tiempo. La semilla del menor se disparó sobre su mano, dejando salpicaduras por sobre su vientre, notando como parte de su semilla brotaba por los alrededores de igual manera. El sofá estaba crujiendo una vez más, notando algunas manchas blancas impregnarse sobre la tela.

Los ojos de Waylon continuaban cerrados. La respiración de ambos sonaba afectada y acelerada. Eddie sentía las gotas de sudor cayendo por su rostro, más la sensación de las manos de Waylon sobre su pecho eran la única sensación que realmente le interesaba experimentar en ese preciso momento.

¿Qué cosa podría hacer o decir después de un momento como ese?

Su traje estaba arrugado por los movimientos de su cuerpo. La pulcritud de su apariencia estaba olvidada, manchada no únicamente por los fluidos de ambos, sino por el acto mismo y su significado, a todo lo que llevaba consigo. Acababa de hacer una falta grave a cada uno de sus votos, a cada una de sus promesas y en definitiva a cada una de sus arraigadas ideas en cuanto a su sexualidad se refería, logrando únicamente conectar un suave beso para apaciguar su conciencia una vez más.

Eddie no sabía en realidad que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Lo único de que lo que tenía certeza era que, en definitiva, tenía un lugar asegurado en el _infierno_.

* * *

 _Y todos nos iremos al infierno con él._

 _Gracias por leer!_


	7. VII Esurientes

— **Capítulo VII. Esurientes** **—**

Algunas personas habían empezado a entrar a la iglesia. La mayoría era gente mayor, quienes se acomodaban en los asientos delanteros en completo silencio mientras contemplaban al Santísimo expuesto frente al altar.

Eran las siete de la mañana, casi en punto, pudiendo escucharse el eco de las campanadas de la iglesia anunciando la hora a lo lejos. El sol apenas empezaba a alumbrar vagamente la entrada y para ese momento, el sonido de los pájaros al cantar era un indicador del nuevo día.

Había señoras, ancianos, personas quienes pasaban buena parte de su tiempo usado en sus diferentes plegarias, siempre entregados a sus creencias y a su fe. Eddie pensaban muy en el fondo que para esas personas era lo único que les quedaba.

¿Qué otra cosa se puede hacer al ser mayor? El pensamiento le parecía vagamente cruel, pero era la realidad reflejada en cada semblante solmene y en cada movimiento lento y pausado, casi completamente mecanizado.

A paso lento, el sacerdote caminaba por los pasillos, mirando de reojo como algunas cuantas mujeres se persignaban con fervor, logrando doblar sus rodillas cansadas en un intento por un hincarse frente a sus asientos. Debía significar un gran esfuerzo para algunas de esas personas, quienes se limitaban a bajar la cabeza con solemnidad, en un intento por parecer poco dignos de contemplar la figura simbólica expuesta.

Eddie se quedó parado por un momento cerca de uno de los pilares, pensativo. Su vista pasó de observar a las mujeres a dirigirse directamente a la zona en donde los colores brillantes del altar exponían lo que simbolizaba la carne y el cuerpo de Cristo en una hostia. Siempre me había costado trabajo, pese a su fe, el poder ver representado a Cristo en una imagen tan simplista como esa.

Sin embargo, Eddie era prudente con muchas de sus ideas y dudas, prefiriendo guardarlas para sí mismo y así evitar uno de los prolongados y para nada motivadores sermones del padre Martin en cuestiones de fe, creencias y diversos temas relacionados.

Pese a todo, Eddie se sentía realmente tranquilo en realidad, siendo esto una de las cosas que más le sorprendía ante los recientes acontecimientos y experiencias vividas en tan poco tiempo durante esos días. Había estado reflexionando lo ocurrido, intentando averiguar cuáles eran las mejores opciones que le quedaban ahora que las cosas habían sido puestas sobre la mesa.

La realidad era que había tenido relaciones sexuales con Waylon Park hace un par de días atrás, pero lo verdaderamente asombroso era lo poco que esto realmente le preocupaba, estando seguro que de no se _arrepentía_ realmente de lo sucedido.

No era que no fuera relevante, importante o que no significara una pauta en su día a día, pero para Eddie, no había algo que verdaderamente lamentara del acto de tener a Waylon entre sus brazos, de sentir su piel bajo sus manos y escuchar los entrecortados sonidos entre sus labios al momento de poseer su cuerpo en aquella pequeña oficina. El recuerdo le era muy agradable y, si se permitía admitir, había sido persistente en sus fantasías durante los días anteriores, acordando tener una charla con Waylon después de lo ocurrido.

Las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo esperado al no presentar un rechazo inminente por parte del menor después del acto. Incluso había habido un beso de despedida, uno que no era para nada inocente en realidad. Había una parte de su mente que, con mucha lógica, le indicaba que la situación era riesgosa y bastante peligrosa para ambos, no únicamente por su vocación, sino por todo lo que implicaba para él tener contacto con alguien de la edad de Waylon.

Toda era una locura tras otra, pero por primera vez en su vida, Eddie realmente quería apagar el lado racional de su cerebro, dejándose llevar más sus sentimientos, emociones y necesidades en ese preciso momento. Era extraña la sensación de liberación, pese a todo. Una sonrisa muy ligera se dibujó en sus labios, llegando a la conclusión de que había pasado buena parte de su vida rechazando su verdadera naturaleza durante varios años atrás.

Aun no estaba seguro del todo como debía llamar a aquella "revelación", pero por lo pronto Eddie prefería pensar en cosas mucho más agradables que el recriminar su gusto, dejando que su mente se desviara en otra dirección mucho más agradable de lo que en verdad dictaba sus verdaderos pensamientos, preocupaciones y temores.

Quizás había algo más. Una sensación, una pequeña idea o una punzada palpitando en su mente, la cual le gritaba prácticamente que todo lo que hacía estaban completamente mal. Que asaltar esos labios y acariciar ese cuerpo delgado al lado suyo era equivalente a un pecado mortal, como si fuera una especie de bárbaro profanado algún lugar sagrado. La analogía le pareció divertida, sorprendiéndose con una sonrisa en los labios al pensar en la comparación de Waylon con aquello, considerando que él era el hombre de fe

Todo lo que rodeaba a Waylon hasta cierto punto ligado a la ingenuidad ante su percepción, por lo que ver la disposición y entusiasmo con el que el joven correspondía a sus atenciones era sorpresivo, atrayente, _incitante_.

Eddie era consciente de eso, consciente de lo prohibido del acto en sí, consciente de que los problemas que ambos tendrían al ser descubiertos en el acto serían bastante graves para ambos, pero por una vez en su vida, Eddie realmente quería enterrar esa sensación de advertencia de su mente, como si la voz de la razón hubiera muerto al momento de probar aquel par de suaves labios. Suspiro.

Los pasos lentos de Eddie se acercaron poco a poco a la salida del gran templo, ya que el aroma del incienso y el sonido de los rezos empezaban a molestarlo. Pese a su buen humor de ese día, Eddie tenía realmente poca tolerancia a las personas a su alrededor. El sonido ferviente de los rezos de las señoras era cada vez más elevado ante su percepción, lamentando internamente que no pudieran orar en silencio, como el resto de las personas normales. Otro suspiro salió de sus labios.

A lo lejos, la figura del padre Martin se acercaba a paso pausado en su dirección. Era una sorpresa que la sonrisa que brotaba de sus labios no fuera tan fingida esta vez. El buen humor impregnaba incluso su molestia y desprecio hacia el viejo sacerdote. Ese día, sin embargo, eligió sonreír con sinceridad.

— Buenos días, padre Eddie — comentó la baja y cansada voz del anciano al momento de pasar al lado de Eddie. Los ojos azules se encentraron en el semblante demacrado, la postura encorvada y la forma en la cual el sacerdote parecía casi balbucear las palabras. Un pensamiento pasó por su mente, preguntándose internamente si algún día tendría un aspecto similar al envejecer. La idea fue descartada al momento.

— Muy buenos días, padre Martin, ¿qué tal se encuentra hoy? —respondió con un timbre de voz mucho más animado que lo usual. Eddie sabía que era extraño, incluso algo mucho más intimidante o atemorizante que su estado natural de apatía y molestia con el resto.

El padre Martin parpadeó un par de veces, ya que a lo lardo de los dos últimos días, mucho de los demás sacerdotes y religiosas habían notado un cambio bastante radical en la manera de reaccionar del padre Gluskin con sus diferentes actividades e interacciones con el resto.

Pese que al resto de los demás miembros de la comunidad les parecía algo bastante extraño e inusual. Martin se encontraba sorprendido de buena manera ante ese cambio. Quién lo diría, quizás Eddie al fin estaba tomando el ritmo adecuado en sus actividades.

— Me encuentro muy bien, gracias por pregunta padre Gluskin. ¿A que debemos su repentino cambio de humor, por cierto? — el anciano, en un movimiento repentino, había colocado de forma lenta su mano sobre el hombro de Eddie.

La tarea parecía casi titánica a su criterio, considerando la diferencia de estatura de ambos, además del hecho de que la postura rígida de Eddie era casi permanente. La sonrisa en el rostro de Eddie se desvaneció por un breve momento, aclarando su garganta ligeramente. Sus ojos azules continuaban fijamente fijos en cada expresión y movimiento contrario. Martin bajo la mano con la misma rapidez que la subió.

— No lo sé. Quizás sea algo en el aire, el cambio del clima…quien sabe. ¿Hay alguna actividad pendiente en la parroquia? —

El rostro de Martin parecía no querer cambiar la expresión de sorpresa. El tono de amabilidad de Eddie era muy distinto al fingido tono de amabilidad que había usado durante sus constantes días de actividades. Una parte de Martin se alegraba por este repentino cambio, ya que él siempre había tenido fe en que Eddie podría logar grandes cosas en la parroquia, por su determinación, disciplina y la manera tan eficaz en la que llevaba a cabo las cosas.

— Hay algunas actividades pendientes para el fin de semana, pero por el momento buena parte de esas cosas ya han sido cubiertas al momento. Cualquier cosa que surja en los siguientes días será avisada en nuestra próxima junta durante el jueves, así que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, padre Gluskin. Aprecio su entusiasmo ante todo. —

— No tiene nada que agradecer, es mi profesión a fin de cuentas. Si me disculpa, tengo algunos pendientes que realizar, sobre todo de revisión de documentos. —

— Claro que si padre, espero que nos podamos ver más tarde y espero que su mañana sea muy amena. —

Con una pequeña sonrisa y una ligera inclinación de cabeza, Eddie pasó a retirarse del templo en poco tiempo. El sonido de los canticos de las señoras resonaba como un eco para ese entonces, dándose cuenta al girar la cabeza que la mirada del padre Martin continuaba fija en su dirección. Acelerar el paso siempre sería la mejor de sus opciones.

La realidad era que Eddie no mentía, teniendo los pendientes atrasados de la revisión de las diferentes facturas y cuentas pendientes atrasadas. La sorpresiva llegada de Waylon y su posterior encuentro había sido el factor principal para dejar de lado sus obligaciones, además de claro, tener la mente ocupada en cosas mucho más interesantes que ver cuánto dinero se requería para la compra de las próximas bancas para la pequeña capilla.

Pese a eso, Eddie se encontraba bastante positivo al respecto. Sería una buena forma para pasar el resto del día. Waylon iría a visitarlo por la tarde. La ansiedad que experimentaba por volver a ver al joven se acrecentaba cada vez más.

Al llegar al comedor y tomar sus alimentos, no era sorpresivo para los sacerdotes y monjas que Eddie prefiriera sentarse en una mesa apartada. No por su buen humor de estos días toleraría el convivir con el resto de las personas a su alrededor, sobre todo al notar la manera tan particular y torpe en que la hermana Sofía vertía sobre su plato su porción correspondiente. Siempre pensó que había algo completamente irritante en esa mujer, siendo demasiado nerviosa, torpe y ansiosa para poder tolerarla.

Los otros dos sacerdotes que se encontraban en la mesa contraria no eran mejor opción en todo caso. La mayoría era de la misma edad que Eddie, si es que acaso un par de años más grandes que él. Portaban con solemnidad sus sotanas negras, casi como si estuvieran indicando en todo momento que su decisión los hacía _superior_ a una persona ordinaria. Lo que más detestaba por sobre las otras cosas era la condescendencia con la cual hablaban, se expresaban e interactuaban con el resto de la comunidad en general.

Eddie jamás hizo algo para evitar mostrar su desagrado. Era cínico y bastante apático, pero al menos era sincero al momento de expresar cuando una persona no era deseada ante su presencia. El resto de los miembros de la comunidad siempre portaban una fachada de falsa cordialidad fingida. Quizás su sinceridad lo delataba demasiado, pero era algo que consideraba digno de admirarse en general.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que terminara de comer en completo silencio. Quedaban muy pocas personas en el pequeño salón recibidor, por lo que Eddie procedió a limpiar sus platos y retirarse en completo silencio, justo de la misma manera en la cual había aparecido. Sabía que algunas miradas le seguían, por lo que una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro al pasar por el umbral de la puerta.

Había una ligera sensación de triunfo en aquel simple acto, ya que sabía que el resto de las personas a su alrededor lo consideraban completamente insoportable. Desde que había llegado, jamás se había sentido bienvenido en realidad, por lo que no empezaría a querer "encajar" en los estándares hoy en día.

Al llegar a la pequeña oficina improvisada, el semblante de Eddie poco a poco se relajó. Los recuerdos agradables de aquella tarde al lado de Waylon volvieron a agruparse en su memoria, logrando adentrarse y sentarse lentamente en el sofá que había sido utilizado para ese propósito en especial.

Quizás parecía un completo idiota, pero la sola idea de recordar aquel suceso de hace días le hizo estremecerse por completo, recordando con nitidez cada detalle, sensación, expresión y sonido que Waylon Park había producido y provocado a su vez. Una de sus manos apretó ligeramente el respaldo del asiento, dándose cuenta de lo _pervertidas_ que se estaban volviendo sus ideas en ese instante. ¿Qué no podía calmarse por un momento?

Eddie prefirió abandona el sofá, intentando reprimir el impulso casi natural por comprobar si la tela del sofá contenía aún el aroma de la piel y el cabello de joven. Era un maldito degenerado, pensó, volviendo al asiento frente al escritorio, intentando por todos los medios enfocar su atención en los diferentes documentos y papeles amontonados.

El día apenas empezaba y sabía que sería larga la espera a partir de ahora, por lo que sus manos empezaron a trabajar, acomodando los diferentes papeles de manera estratégica, de acuerdo a su nivel de importancia y cercanía. Por fortuna, siempre había sido muy disciplinado, por lo que en poco tiempo logró tomar un mejor ritmo, empezando a hacer diferentes cuentas mientras el tiempo empezaba a transcurrir.

Su atención, al fin, pudo estar fijar en cada cifra y material en las listas, dándose cuenta en poco tiempo de que la actividad de las ventas en la pequeña feria de hace semanas atrás realmente había dado muy buenos resultados. Estaba seguro que únicamente bastaba una actividad más para poder reunir toda la cantidad requería para las bancas y los arreglos de la pequeña capilla al lado del templo. Sabía que Martin estaría muy complacido, y siendo sincero, una parte de él incluso sentía cierta motivación al respecto.

El tiempo empezó a pasar mucho más acelerado al concentrarse en sus tareas. Eddie no esperaba que hubiera tantos pendientes por resolver. La enorme pila de hojas parecía no tener fin, resintiendo en poco tiempo por la postura tan encorvada, además de haber forzado la vista durante todo este tiempo al haber olvidado sus lentes en su habitación. Al girar su vista, se dio cuenta sorpresivamente en el reloj de pared que estaba por ser las 3:30 de la tarde. ¿Realmente había pasado tanto tiempo?

Un suave golpeteo se escuchó en la puerta. Eddie no tenía que meditarlo mucho para saber de quien se trataba, dando una suave sonrisa al momento que indicaba con voz clara que pasara. La figura de Waylon Park siempre resultaba una especie de visión al observarla. Su suave y ligeramente rizado cabello arena se acentuaba perfectamente sobre su rostro joven.

La mirada del joven parecía querer evitar encontrarse con los profundos y afilados ojos azules. Eddie hizo el gesto de levantarse, dándose cuenta que al hacerlo, Waylon terminó por cerrar la puerta por completo, escuchando el seguro de la cerradura a sus espaldas.

Los ojos de Waylon se agradaron al momento de ambos dar un par de pasos. En poco tiempo, Eddie se encontraba con las manos firmemente ajustadas en torno a la cintura contraria. Sus labios y sus manos parecían tener una respuesta propia, alcanzando a inclinarse hasta eliminar la pequeña distancia que había entre ambos.

Waylon jadeó en el gesto, alzando sus brazos para poder sostenerse de los fuertes hombros, dejando que sus labios actuaran de igual forma. Las manos de Eddie exploraron de manera lenta la espalda baja, subiendo y bajando en su necesidad de querer tener más contacto con el cuerpo ajeno.

Los labios de Waylon parecían tener problemas en poder seguir el ritmo de la desesperación. Eddie sabía que tenía que calmarse, más al entrar en contacto con la lengua contraria, poco podía hacer por las reacciones tan naturales de su cuerpo al querer acorralar y _devorar_ por completo el cuerpo contrario. Al final, solo la falta de aire pudo separarlos.

— Creía que íbamos a hablar… — comentó Waylon con voz entrecortada. Sus pupilas estaban ligeramente dilatadas. La sensación de calor parecía recorrer su rostro y su cuerpo entero temblaba bajo el rastro de sus caricias. Eddie tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no tirarlo sobre el sofá una vez más. Tenía que anteponer su razón y su racionalidad. Waylon tenía razón. Tenían que usar sus bocas para algo más importante.

— Tienes razón… — respondió en voz igual de afectada que Waylon.

La frente de Eddie terminó por acomodarse de manera suave sobre la frente contraria, dando una mirada a aquella delicada expresión avergonzada. Los ojos de Waylon siempre se miraban más claros cuando la luz se filtraba por la habitación.

Los labios de Eddie encontraron su camino una vez más, siendo mucho más tranquilo durante esta ocasión, guiando en poco tiempo al rubio hacía una de las sillas contrarias. Parecía haber mucha solemnidad entre ambos. Los ojos de Eddie repentinamente se sintieron impropios de poder sostener la mirada contraria por mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso ya era el momento de admitir su mutuo error? Eddie había esperado que las cosas resultaran favorables al menos por un corto periodo, pero la realidad parecía más aplastante a cada momento.

Las manos de Waylon permanecieron firmemente colocadas sobre su regazo. El joven repentinamente le pareció como si fuera una estatua, al quedarse completamente inmóvil e inexpresivo, siempre mirando en su dirección, como esperando alguna especie de respuesta o explicación a lo ocurrido. La realidad era que Eddie no tenía algo razonable que decir al respecto, ya que no se sentía del todo _arrepentido_.

Le era demasiado natural el poder demostrar actos de afecto hacía Waylon. Sabía que sería demasiado repentino admitir esto, ya que las cosas no eran del todo correctas y, en definitiva, no tenían mucho de estar conscientes que el sentimiento de atracción era mutuo. ¿Acaso podía llamar esto como un romance? Eddie no tenía una experiencia concreta en el área.

— Yo…bueno. Yo quería pedirte una disculpa. Me dejé llevar el otro día y sé que estuvo mal, se supone que yo soy la persona responsable aquí. Tú eres joven y siento que quizás pude haber sacado ventaja de eso. No tengo una excusa suficientemente válida para justificar mi acto…así que lo único que puedo ofrecerte por el momento es una disculpa sincera. — Los ojos de Eddie tardaron un momento en poder levantarse del suelo.

La mirada y expresión de Waylon seguía igual de inexpresiva. Incluso su postura parecía mucho más rígida ante aquellas palabras. Los ojos de Eddie no tardaron en parpadear, preguntándose si en verdad eso era lo que quería escuchar Waylon de sus labios.

¿Qué pensamientos pasaban por la mente del joven en ese momento? La duda lo carcomía más que otra cosa. Con alarma, Eddie hizo el gesto de querer tocar de forma suave sus manos, pero hubo vacilación al notar como los ojos de Waylon volvían a agacharse sobre su regazo. El ambiente volvió a ponerse denso una vez más. Los ojos de Eddie se estrecharon al sentir el roce de las manos contrarias sobre sus manos.

— ¿Es lo que realmente piensas, Eddie? — preguntó con duda en su expresión.

Los ojos claros parecieron ser oro líquido de un momento a otro. Había cierta turbación en su expresión. Las manos de Eddie se ajustaron hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los dedos contrarios. Sostuvo la mirada como pudo, notando lo afligido que empezaba a tornarse por su gesto. ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasaba por su mente?

— No entiendo a qué te refieres, Waylon. —

— A que si realmente piensas que fue un error, que fue un pequeño desliz nada más. ¿Realmente crees que es algo que se tenga que lamentar? Digo…estoy consciente de la situación, de que es algo riesgoso para ambos, y si, actué de manera muy impulsiva al querer revelarte lo que sentía…pero no es algo que me haga sentir mal al momento de pensarlo. En ningún momento me sentí mal de estar contigo de esa forma… ¿acaso tú te sentiste mal después de haber estado conmigo de esa forma? —

Eddie estaba verdaderamente sorprendido ante estas palabras. La duda, el temor y la inseguridad volvieron a aparecer como un espectro en la actitud y palabras de Waylon. De nueva cuenta, el joven le pareció mucho más pequeño e inocente a cada momento que lo observaba a detalle. Ni siquiera podía concretar la frase de manera adecuada. Parecía que le era muy difícil pronunciar abiertamente que sí, que ambos habían tenido relaciones sexuales y que para nada podía considerar a aquello como una piedra con la que tropezó.

El gesto de acercarse a tomar el rostro del joven entre sus manos era sorpresivo para Waylon, pero parecía corresponderlo al momento. Sus ojos claros se levantaron lentamente en dirección a los ojos azules de Eddie. El mayor podía observar el labio del menor temblar al momento de querer mencionar alguna palabra o aclaración. Por el contrario, sus labios volvieron a encontrar el camino, dejando un suave y lento beso antes de responder.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Waylon? Claro que no me arrepiento, no siento que tenga algo verdaderamente de que arrepentirme. Hacer el amor contigo fue una especie de revelación para mí… —

Eddie se levantó de su asiento, inclinándose lo suficiente para romper de cierta forma la distancia que había entre ambos nuevamente. Sus manos no tardaron en hacer un lento recorrido por sobre los suaves muslos contrarios, permitiéndose el subir y bajar de manera lenta, llegando a ajustarse con firmeza sobre las caderas del joven, mientras su postura se inclinaba cada vez más, reclamando los labios de Waylon de forma cada vez más agresiva y sugestiva.

Los sonidos del joven apenas podían contenerse dentro de su boca. Pese a que los labios de Eddie querían acallar los ruidos, los jadeos y sonidos de ambos empezaban a elevarse de forma cada vez más notoria. Eddie sabía que había muy pocas probabilidades de ser escuchados en ese pequeño salón, más sin embargo, en el calor del momento se le antojaba una cosa diferente. Con cuidado, sus manos se posaron sobre los delgados hombros, alejando a Waylon con sutileza, pese a la aparente inconformidad de ambos de romper el beso al momento.

Los ojos de Eddie estuvieron fijos en la mirada contraria en todo momento. Había un ligero enrojecimiento brotando sobre las mejillas contrarias. Los labios estaba entreabiertos y había una creciente necesidad acrecentándose cada vez más en su mirada. Eddie tuvo que contenerse una vez más, logrando alzarse de su posición en poco tiempo, ayudando a Waylon al mismo tiempo.

— Creo que…tengo una idea, cariño. —

No sabía si era por el calor del momento, por la creciente necesidad enterrada en los pantalones de ambos o porque la idea de lo prohibido era un incitante bastante poderoso para ambos, pero en poco tiempo logró guiar a Waylon, con mucha cautela, hasta que ambos llegaron a estar en frente de la habitación en donde dormía Eddie.

Casi podía escuchar el corazón de Waylon martillar dentro de su pecho a medida que se adentraban ambos, cerrando la puerta nuevamente al asegurarse que ninguna persona era testigo en ese momento de aquel acto. Los ojos de Eddie no podían dejar de estar atentos a cada reacción o movimiento por parte contraria, estando preocupado por cualquier reacción negativa que pudiera tener el menor al ser llevado de manera tan repentina.

Por fortuna, Waylon soltó una ligera sonrisa al momento, empezando a encaminarse hasta sentarse en la pequeña cama del rincón. Los ojos de Eddie no perdieron de vista ninguno de sus movimientos, soltando una ligera sonrisa mientras notaba la expresión en el rostro de Waylon al descubrir que la cama era mucho más suave de lo que aparentaba. El gesto casi infantil de rebotar en la misma le parecía adorable. Fue cuestión de un par de segundos antes de que terminara sentado a su lado.

— Quiero que estés seguro… — comenzó a decir, dejando que una de sus manos se posara de manera suave sobre el rostro contrario.

Para ese momento, Eddie pensó que no había absolutamente nada que pudiera desagradarle de Waylon. Sus ojos, sus labios, su voz…todo empezaba a volverse una necesidad en su rutina. Se sentía diferente de poder tener al joven cerca de él y una parte de su mente empezaba a desarrollar cierto temor de que todo se esfumara de un momento a otro. Las cosas buenas no podía durar para siempre, y en este tipo de situaciones, el riesgo era mucho más palpable y atemorizante.

— Quiero que estés seguro de querer hacer esto conmigo. No quiero que te sientas orillado por mí de estar conmigo. No quiero ser el motivo por el cual tengas problemas en un futuro, aunque sé muy bien que probablemente lo seré… — la voz de Eddie empezaba a sonar mucho más cansada de lo que en verdad se sentía.

El pequeño sentimiento de culpa que tanto había querido evitar empezaba a fluir con más nitidez en ese momento. Sentía que la piel de Waylon le quemaba y, al mismo tiempo, sentía que era la única forma en la cual podría aliviar el dolor que por tantos años había sobrellevado.

Los labios de Waylon se acercaron con lentitud a los suyos, en completo silencio, dejando un rastro de besos por su barbilla, mejillas, nariz, elevando ligeramente su postura y alzándose en la cama hasta poder besar cada rincón de su rostro, logrando alcanzar sus ojos y su frente en movimientos suaves, muy delicados. Los ojos de Eddie se cerraron al momento de sentirlo, dejándose llevar por la sensación placentera de las manos de Waylon empezando a recorrer su pecho cubierto.

Sintió un pequeño empujón por parte del menor, terminado por acomodarse en la cama mientras las caderas de Waylon empezaban a crear cierto peso y fricción sobre su regazo. Eddie se permitió abrir los ojos nuevamente, dándose cuenta de la expresión de cariño y admiración que portaba el rostro del joven, quien con mucho cuidado empezaba a retirar sus ropas oscuras, intentando revelar más de su piel con cada movimiento y acción.

El recuerdo del sucio hotel con la prostituta apareció repentinamente en su mente. La sensación en ese entonces había sido completamente desagradable en todo sentido, dándose cuenta de que el cuadro distaba mucho de esta nueva imagen grabada en su memoria, en donde el objeto de su deseo se encontraba buscando tener más contacto con su piel.

No había nada en comparación con este momento. No había nada de desagradable en la sensación sobre su piel. Las manos de Waylon lograron retirar su prenda superior, dejando el tonificado pecho y abdomen de Eddie frente a su vista. Los ojos de Waylon parecían agrandarse al notar su complexión, tomándose el tiempo de apreciar con su mirada antes de dejar que sus manos hicieran un lento recorrido desde la zona de su pelvis hasta alcanzar la altura de su pecho. Eddie se estremeció, dejando que sus manos se posaran sobre las caderas contrarias en todo momento.

Quería permitirle a Waylon el explorar, realmente quería que la curiosidad y el deseo de Waylon saliera a flote en ese encuentro, ya que su curiosidad y necesidad eran igual de similares a las del joven encima de su regazo. En un movimiento fluido, Waylon terminó por inclinarse lentamente, dejando ahora un rastro de besos en donde las caricias habían sido colocadas. Eddie volvió a suspirar.

Podía sentir la sensación de calor rodeando todo su cuerpo. La necesidad estaba sumamente punzante en su entrepierna. Su cadera no pudo evitar elevarse, haciendo que el cuerpo de Waylon rebotara ligeramente sobre su cuerpo. La sensación pareció ser sorpresiva para el joven, quien elevó el rostro con un evidente sonrojo. Eddie no podía dejar de pensar que era adorable, inocente, que era algo que debía atesorar en todo momento.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo hermoso que eres? — dijo casi sin pensarlo, haciendo que su cadera volviera a hacer el movimiento repentino, notando como Waylon se alzaba nuevamente, empezando a retirar su camisa de la misma forma que lo había hecho con su cuerpo.

No había duda alguna del gran atractivo que tenía el joven sobre él. Eddie no podía contener la necesidad de elevar sus manos, ajustando un firme agarre sobre la cintura contraria mientras admiraba el delgado pecho, permitiendo que parte de sus dedos terminara por explorar poco a poco, alzándose hasta rozar delicadamente los pezones contrarios. Waylon parecía estremecerse, notando como sus ojos se entrecerraban con apenas esos sutiles toques, dándose el lujo de levantarse ligeramente para imitar con sus labios los movimientos sobre el pecho contrario.

Al succionar el pezón, los gemidos de Waylon se hicieron cada vez más elevados. Eddie quería escuchar cada sonido que emitiera, por más breve que este fuera, empezando entonces la tarea de eliminar el resto de la ropa del cuerpo de Waylon mientras atendía el pezón contrario. Los gemidos de Waylon eran casi felinos. Eddie no podía dejar de lamer, succionar y jugar con la delicada zona, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo reaccionaba de manera casi instantánea al empezar a moler sus caderas sobre las caderas ya descubiertas del menor.

Sentía que su cuerpo entero vibrara ante el roce de ambas pieles. Su boca estaba prácticamente devorando la piel contraria, sintiendo el aroma y el sabor salado a medida que los movimientos de ambos empezaban a tornarse más acelerados, provocando el sudor en la piel contraria. Eddie jamás se había sentido así en el pasado. Sus ojos claros se dilataron ante el placer, sintiendo como el _hambre_ parecía apagar su línea de pensamientos racionales una vez más.

Voltear a Waylon hasta posicionarlo sobre la cama había sido relativamente fácil ante esa lógica. Los ojos de Waylon se ensancharon, dándose cuenta de la desesperación brotando de Eddie al momento de deshacer el cierre de su pantalón. El mayor bajó lo suficiente de sus prendas para mostrar lo palpitante de su erección. Los ojos de Waylon no podían dejar de seguir sus movimientos, sintiendo como sus piernas eran abiertas y estiradas ante los atentos y depredadores ojos contrarios.

— E-Eddie… — soltó en voz nerviosa. Los ojos del mayor parecieron reaccionar al momento, dándose cuenta de los repentinos y apresurados actos que estaba realizando sin percatarse.

Waylon nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable como ahora, estando completamente expuesto tanto su miembro como su entrada ante la azul y profunda mirada, intentando calmar su respiración mientras las manos de Eddie acariciaban lentamente la extensión de una de sus piernas. El mayor parecía entender su preocupación, ya que en un movimiento igual de repentino, su rostro terminó por enterarse de lleno alrededor de sus piernas, alcanzando a llegar a la altura en donde se encontraba su contraída entrada.

— ¡Oh! — la sensación de humedad entre sus muslos no tardó en expandirse. La lengua de Eddie empezó a trabajar en humedecer cada rincón y tramo de la delicada piel sobre el musculo. Los ojos de Eddie se elevaron, dándose el lujo de mirar en primera fila cada reacción, movimiento y respiración por parte del menor, quien parecía querer ocultar la vergüenza y sorpresa de su rostro.

La sonrisa de Eddie parecía casi depredadora. Waylon repentinamente no pudo perder detalle de cada gesto por parte del mayor, dándose cuenta de la forma en la cual disfrutaba de cada una de sus reacciones, sin importarle nada más que complacerle por el momento.

Podía sentir su miembro palpitar de un momento a otro, intentando en un vano intento ocultar su rostro del posible sonrojo que pudiera aparecer con persistencia. Escuchó un gruñido por parte de la grave voz del mayor, quien apartó rápidamente sus manos de sobre su rostro al jalar ligeramente sus brazos. La mirada de Eddie lo decía todo.

— Déjame verte, cariño. Quiero verte reaccionar — fueron sus únicas palabras al momento. Los ojos de Waylon parecían confundidos y febriles, alcanzando únicamente a asentir mientras su cuerpo volvía a relajarse poco a poco.

Los labios de Eddie volvieron a centrarse en besar y succionar ligeramente la piel contraria. Había algo, algo adictivo en su sabor, algo adictivo a esa experiencia, que Eddie en definitiva no podía definir del todo bien. Sabía que su necesidad era quien dictaba las ordenes ahora, pero poco podía hacer para evitar controlar cada uno de sus actos y deseos internos. Los ojos de Waylon parecían querer cerrarse, sobre todo al sentir como la boca del mayor finalmente había logrado cernirse sobre su necesitado miembro, dando una ligera sonrisa antes de lamer desde la base de sus testículos hasta la punta.

Los labios de Eddie empezaron a jugar con la rugosa piel del glande, dejando que uno de sus dedos terminara por aventurarse sobre la entrada contraria al comprobar que estaba completamente humedecida por su saliva. La humedad y necesidad en el cuerpo de Waylon se reflejaba en las ligeras gotas pre-seminales que se filtraban por los bordes de su miembro. En un movimiento demasiado lento, Eddie terminó por abrir su boca por completo, dando paso al miembro del joven por entre sus labios, mientras su lengua empezaba a juguetear por los alrededores de la sensible piel.

Waylon soltó un gemido elevado. Su cuerpo estaba siendo atacado por muchos estímulos a la vez, sintiendo como sus caderas se arqueaban a medida que el dedo de Eddie empezaba una serie de estocadas intermitentes. Las succiones de la boca del mayor sobre su miembro se estaban volviendo cada vez más aceleradas y demandantes. Waylon creía que iba a explotar de placer. Sus ojos no pudieron permanecer abiertos por mucho tiempo, dejando que sus labios se entre abrieran mientras sus muslos se ajustaban alrededor del rostro contrario.

Era tan suave. Eddie únicamente podía pensar esa frase. Los muslos de Waylon se sentían tan suaves sobre su rostro, pese a notar que el joven hacía un esfuerzo titánico por contenerse. Otro dedo se aventuró a entrar. Prefería estar seguro de que Waylon estuviera bien dilatado antes de continuar, además de tener la firme meta de hacerlo llegar al orgasmo durante más de una ocasión en aquel encuentro.

Los movimientos de sus labios parecían no darle tregua para nada. El vaivén de su cabeza empezó a intensificarse, haciendo que el miembro se situara dentro y fuera de sus labios con un ritmo acelerado, logrando relajar su garganta hasta que pudo alcanzar cada vez mayor profundidad y fuerza.

Waylon estaba acelerado. Podía escuchar los jadeos y su respiración entrecortarse. Eddie sabía que estaba tan cerca de correrse, que únicamente se dedicó a dar otra fuerte succión para hacerlo llegar. La sensación de la semilla de Waylon terminó por esparcirse con rapidez sobre su lengua. Al elevar su vista, la mirada del joven parecía completamente dilatada y fuera de sí, notando la manera tan acalorada en que las gotas de sudor se esparcían por su rostro.

— Eddie…. — la voz de Waylon salió al relajar un poco su respiración. Los dedos de Eddie se adentraron de manera cada vez más fácil después de su orgasmo. Sentía como los músculos internos del joven ya no se contraían en torno a sus movimientos. El cuerpo de Waylon terminó por desplomarse sobre las sábanas en poco tiempo.

Al separarse, Eddie pasó de manera descarada su lengua por los bordes de su boca, dándose cuenta de la atenta y apenada mirada contraria, que seguía sus movimientos con mucha admiración y atención. ¿Acaso Waylon no estaba consciente de lo increíblemente atractivo que era?

— Hm… _delicioso_ — fue lo único que mencionó al sonreír de medio lado. Los ojos de Waylon parecían no querer perder detalle de cada gesto, movimiento o acción que pudiera tener sobre su cuerpo. Eddie sentía como su necesidad empezaba a volverse un poco molesta, por lo que decidió estirar sus dedos en el interior de Waylon, intentando comprobar si estaba realmente listo para continuar con las atenciones.

— Parece que ya estás listo para mi… ¿me dejas entrar, cariño? — fueron las palabras pronunciadas mientras su cuerpo terminaba por acomodarse sobre el delicado cuerpo.

Waylon parecía no tener algo coherente que contestar. Sus ojos parecían dar el consentimiento necesario, empezando entonces a tomar su miembro a abrirse paso suavemente entre el cuerpo de su pareja. ¿Podría llamarlo pareja en ese momento? La idea le resultó vaga, pero bastante comprensible ante su duda. El rostro de Waylon parecía contorsionarse ante la sensación invasiva, y sobre todo ante el dolor inicial de sentir la punta del miembro contrario perforando su interior.

El calor del cuerpo de Waylon era envolvente para Eddie. Su mirada se cerró con fuerza, mientras su miembro avanzaba tramo a tramo, con todo el auto control que podía demostrar en un momento como este. Al verse completamente adentro, ambos se quedaron completamente quietos, escuchando únicamente el sonido de sus respiraciones alteradas.

Los labios de Eddie se acercaron lo suficiente para empezar a besar y lamer suavemente el cuello contrario. Quería ser capaz de distraer a Waylon de cualquier dolor e incomodidad. Su intención era clara al limitarse a los besos, sin tener intenciones de dejar alguna marca visible en su cuerpo. Las manos de Waylon se ajustaron sobre su espalda ancha, empezando a apretarse cada vez más, dejando que su cabeza se acomodara completamente sobre el mullido colchón. Parecía que intentaba que su respiración se relajara, permitiendo que su cuerpo se adaptara mejor a la intromisión.

Un ligero suspiro salió de sus labios al sentir los labios de Eddie succionar y jugar suavemente con su oreja. La mirada de Eddie se elevó ligeramente, esperando algún indicio de su parte.

— Creo que ya estoy…listo — comentó en voz baja, susurrante. Eddie no tardó mucho tiempo en reaccionar.

Sus caderas empezaron despacio, mucho muy despacio, permitiendo que la experiencia para ambos fuera casi igual de delicada que la primera vez que sucedió. Sabía bien que Waylon era completamente primerizo en el área, por lo que no había necesidad de acelerar realmente las cosas. Su miembro se adentró y alejó con mucho cuidado de su cuerpo. Los ojos de Eddie siguieron con atención cada reacción. Waylon permanecía con los ojos cerrados en buena parte de los momentos, pero notaba que poco a poco su semblante iba cambiando de la incomodidad al placer.

— Eddie… — los labios de Waylon no tardaron en entreabrirse una vez más. La fricción entre sus cuerpos iba aumentando poco a poco. La sensación de calor los envolvía, sintiendo como su cabello bien peinado empezaba a ceder ante la humedad de su rostro y cabeza.

Las manos de Eddie estaban firmemente colocadas sobre las caderas contrarias, permitiendo que los movimientos fueran más certeros al realizarlos. Su miembro empezaba a moverse con más facilidad ahora. Los movimientos de sus caderas eran más acelerados a medida que sus cuerpos se acostumbraban el uno al otro. ¿Esto se sentía el querer?

Eddie quería averiguar si la sensación de tener el cuerpo de Waylon cerca iba más allá que una atracción física. Había empezado con eso, si se permitía admitirlo, pero a medida que los dos fueron interactuando, las cosas que descubrió en el joven eran mucho más llamativas que el atractivo de su apariencia. Era interesante, inseguro, con una manía por anteponer las necesidades y creencias de su madre sobre sus propias creencias y necesidades.

Eddie había conocido esa sensación en el pasado. Él había antepuesto a su madre en muchos momentos anteriores en el pasado. La sensación de libertad siempre le fue privada, sobre todo en cuanto a preferencias, gustos, ideologías o creencias se trataban. Eddie empezaba a dudar de todo lo que le rodeaba, de todo lo que quería, de todo lo que había deseado hasta el momento.

Eddie siempre había tenido muchas dudas respecto a todo, pero al ver a Waylon frente a si, completamente perdido en la necesidad y el placer, se daba cuenta de que el error más grande que había cometido hasta el momento fue querer aparentar algo que jamás había sido.

Un gemido salió de sus labios después de un momento. Podía sentirse tan cerca de llegar al clímax, escuchando y observando cada reacción por parte de Waylon al momento de adentrarse cada vez más profundo dentro de su cuerpo. Las sensaciones los abrumaban a ambos por igual. Otra idea volvió a surgir en su mente mientras sentía su inminente liberación dentro del cuerpo de Waylon Park una vez más.

Se le antojaba que estas eran sus primeras experiencias en realidad. Jamás había sentido placer en el pasado. La humillación había marcado su sexualidad hasta el momento. Eddie había reprimido cualquier recuerdo y momento de aquellos años hasta ahora, sin tener mucho éxito en poder lograrlo de manera efectiva. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que tenía una verdadera motivación para intentar borrar el rastro de dolor en torno a sus días pasados.

A Eddie se le antojo creer que su primera vez fue aquel día, con el joven que lo había vuelto a la vida sin querer. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente al momento de alzar la mirada, notando la sonrisa de cansancio que brotaba de los delicados labios contrarios, teniendo a su vez una pregunta rondando por su mente al notarlo: _¿Por cuánto tiempo será?_


	8. VIII Dubium

**Hey ;D i'm back...i hope i just don't hate this later (?)**

* * *

 **—** **Capítulo VIII. Dubium** **—**

Se había vestido con uno de sus trajes más informales. La uniformidad no era muy lo suyo, por ridículo que pareciera aquella aclaración. Una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir negro era lo más informal a lo que podía llegar. El chaleco quedó descartado al apenas mirarse al espejo, pensando que era un tanto exagerado añadir además una pequeña corbata de moño al atuendo.

Su sotana y diferente indumentaria clerical estaba resguardada en su habitación. Siempre que solía ir a ese sitio en especial prefería dejar esas cosas de lado, sentirse una persona como cualquier otra.

No quería resaltar bajo ninguna circunstancia, considerando que era mejor pasar lo más desapercibido posible, aunque no era algo que fuera relevante en realidad.

No era que se sintiera especial o algo por el estilo, ya que jamás consideró que el ser un sacerdote fuera a denotar cierta autoridad o renombre, pero las personas solían cambiar su forma de tratarlo al saber aquello. A Eddie no le gustaba esa formalidad en momentos como esos, en donde su privacidad y atención eran una prioridad.

Al subir a su automóvil, no tenía que tener meditar mucho la ruta en su mente. La había aprendido de memoria conforme el pasar de los años, siendo cada vez más frecuente que llegara casi sin pensarlo. Pese a no ir tan seguido como quisiera, Eddie siempre procuraba ir aunque fuera una vez cada dos semanas.

A veces llevaba algún dulce, flores o algún otro detalle que pudiera resultar más cómodo para colocarlo en la habitación.

Era lo menos que podía hacer, pensaba, mientras llegaba a una de las florerías más cercanas que se topaba en el camino. Había elegido un hermoso arreglo floral con margaritas y girasoles.

Siempre habían sido sus favoritas después de todo, aunque no estaba seguro de que tan lúcida estaría para aceptar aquel sencillo detalle.

Al acelerar y llegar al edificio, Eddie tomó el arreglo florar y bajó en completo silencio hasta adentrarse a la pequeña recepción del recinto. En la entrada, un pequeño letrero con las palabras Hospital Claymoore se leían en un viejo letrero deteriorado. Eddie poco le prestaba atención al entorno a estas alturas.

La recepcionista siempre lo saludaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Eddie intentaba por todos los medios no reflejar su desdén, ya que sabía que lo mejor en situaciones como estas era llevar las cosas con la mayor amabilidad posible.

Se había asegurado de que recibiera muchas comodidades, empezando por localizar uno de los pocos recintos en la ciudad que se especializa únicamente los casos de mujeres.

Como en sus visitas regulares anteriores, firmó un par de hojas de registro antes de ser encaminado por el pasillo hacia la hilera de habitaciones en el fondo. La mirada de Eddie procuraba no conectarse con la de ninguna otra persona del recinto, considerando demasiado deprimente la naturaleza y condiciones en las que se encontraban varios de las internas a su alrededor.

No era que estuvieran en malas condiciones por negligencia médica, ya que el servicio del recinto era bastante bueno y atento con cada uno de los pacientes del hospital, pero había casos tan severos en el lugar que resultaba sumamente incómodo darse cuenta de cada situación, trastorno o emociones que reflejaban aquellas mujeres en sus expresiones. Muchos de sus parientes no iban a visitarlas con frecuencia.

Era evidente la situación de olvido e incomodad que debía causarles asistir a un centro para personas psicológicamente inestables. Aún para Eddie, con toda la comprensión que podía tener, le resultaba sumamente extraño y deprimente todo lo que el ritual llevaba consigo.

Agradeció, como en todas sus ocasiones anteriores, que el cuarto no estuviera muy retirado de la zona de la entrada. Los pasillos no eran muy anchos, por lo que el caminar de manera casi estrecha a una de las paredes era casi reglamentario.

A lo lejos podía escuchar los sonidos de queja provenientes de algunos cuartos al fondo, limitándose a mirar a la recepcionista que continuaba su marcha perturbada.

La chica lucía realmente joven, por lo que levantó su curiosidad saber si se trataba de alguna especie de practicante de las carreras de psicología o psiquiatría. La joven se quedó parada en frente de una habitación en particular, sacando un pequeño bloc de notas de su bolsillo para hacer algunas cuantas anotaciones correspondientes.

La respiración de Eddie se contuvo al momento que su vista se fijó en el número del cuarto grabado en la puerta. Era la habitación 418, agradeciendo que las habitaciones no fueran compartidas para que tuviera mucha más privacidad y tranquilidad, sin tener que lidiar con el constante sufrimiento de alguna compañía. Dentro del cuarto se encontraba su madre.

— Ella ha estado muy tranquila durante toda la semana. Ha empezad a hacer actividades de costura con los dedos, a veces pregunta constantemente por ti, pero todo está en orden por ahora — comentó la recepcionista con una sonrisa en el rostro al terminar sus anotaciones, guardando el block de notas y la pluma dentro de su filipina.

Todos los empleados tenían que ser muy cuidadosos con traer objetos que pudieran ser potenciales armas para las pacientes. Había casos bastante severos dentro del hospital. Ya habían tenido incidentes en el pasado con pacientes inestables, volviéndose mucho más cuidadosos con los cuidados.

— ¿Han aumentado alguna dosis de sus medicamentos? —

— No, seguimos administrando la misma dosis que la vez pasada. Incluso la terapeuta cree que sería bueno disminuir la dosis de los antidepresivos. Se ve bastante motivada ahora que empezó a hacer más actividades —

— Eso suena bastante bien. —

Pese a todo, Eddie siempre sentía cierta incomodad sobre sus interacciones con personas ajenas a su vida. No era la primera vez que tenía interacciones con esta joven, pero jamás se sentía del todo cómodo en mantener una conversación con alguien, por más extraña que esta afirmación en base al tipo de profesión que realizaba.

La joven tardó bastante poco en abrir el mecanismo de seguridad de la puerta, siendo en base a una especie de combinación además de las llaves sobre la cerradura. La seguridad siempre había sido muy rigurosa, sobre todo en los horarios en donde no había recreación en las internas.

Eddie tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz filtrada dentro de la habitación. Había un ventanal completamente cubierto de rejas cerca del escritorio con diversos materiales.

Aunque era tan simple como lo era una silla y una mesa cercana, era lo suficientemente espacioso para albergar algunas de las creaciones que Helena Gluskin entretejía con sus dedos.

En definitiva no estaba permitido la utilización de agujas o materiales de costuras que no fueran de esa índole. Sin embargo, Helena siempre había sido particularmente talentosa en todo lo que fuera la elaboración de prendas, por lo que notar una bufanda a medio terminar desbordándose por una esquina era algo que a Eddie no le extrañaba para nada.

Además de este detalle, el cuarto estaba completamente vacío por los alrededores, exceptuando un par de bocetos pegados en la cabecera de la pequeña cama individual. La habitación estaba en orden, con la cama tendida y excesivamente bien acomodada, notando como incluso las cobijas estaban metidas de manera pulcra debajo del colchón.

Era evidente que Helena era quien arreglaba su cuarto todos los días, teniendo una urgencia por el orden y la pulcritud, por más mínima que esta fuera, por más vacía que estuviera la habitación.

Eddie estaba seguro que si su madre pudiera vestir de forma regular sin la ropa cómoda reglamentaria, estaría vestida con uno de sus espectaculares vestidos de color pastel, con el cabello arreglado y el maquillaje impecable, como cada mañana al momento de recibirlo en el comedor durante su niñez.

Le era tan extraño ahora, viéndola con unos pantalones deportivos y un suéter de botones claro, teniendo el cabello largo y recogido en una coleta, bastante desalineado en comparación con la feminidad con la que la había visto día tras día cuando era menor.

Su madre siempre había sido una mujer bella, sin embargo. Pese a los años, pese a los diferentes problemas que había experimentado en su vida, la belleza que reflejaba su semblante estaba casi intacta a su percepción.

Quizás era producto de su amor, cuidado y completa consideración con su madre, pero para Eddie, no había algo más bonito que ver el reflejo del sol impregnando los azules ojos y en semblante delicado de Helena, sobre todo en los días en donde parecía mucho más lucida y vivas, como la notaba en ese momento.

Eddie por poco olvida el ramo de flores en su mano al momento de notar a su madre girar en su dirección.

La sorpresa y la alegría aparecieron en cuestiones de segundos mientras dejaba de lado el material entre sus dedos, mostrando una media sonrisa en su rostro al arrastrar la silla lejos de la mesa.

La mirada de la recepcionista pasó de la señora Gluskin a Eddie con suavidad, aclarando un poco la voz al girarse rumbo a la puerta.

— Los dejaré solos entonces. Recuerde, señor Gluskin, que el tiempo de visitas es un poco limitado el día de hoy, que es noche de películas, pero pueden salir a pasear al jardín si así prefieren. Estaré en la recepción si me necesitan — mencionó a manera de despedida mientras dejaba ligeramente entreabierta la puerta, asegurándose que el mecanismo de cierre no fuera colocado.

Su madre seguía quieta en su lugar, mientras que Eddie intentaba por todos los medios mencionar algo. Era extraño, pero las palabras e ideas parecían desvanecerse de su mente al momento de entrar en contacto con Helena, como si cualquier comentario fuera sobrando en un momento como este.

— ¿Edward, eres tú? — comentó la voz de su madre al momento de levantarse de su posición, siendo muy notoria ahora la diferencia de sus estaturas al estar frente a frente.

Eddie podía notar como su cascada de rizos negros empezaba a volverse blanca a paso cada vez más acelerado, dando una apariencia bastante solemne a su porte. Había un rastro casi permanente de preocupación en su rostro, notando como su frágil figura lograba acercarse hasta alzar ambos brazos en su dirección, logrando tomar entre sus manos sus mejillas.

Las manos de su madre se sentían siempre heladas al tacto. Sus ojos se cerraron por inercia por una pequeña fracción de segundo.

Su madre tenía la tendencia a besar ambas mejillas, por lo que Eddie no podía hacer otra cosa que inclinarse en su dirección, mostrando una sonrisa fugaz en su rostro ante ese gesto. Al abrir los ojos, el azul claro de los ojos de su madre le regresó la mirada con consternación.

Eddie había sacado su mismo color de ojos. La mayoría de las veces, cuando se levantaba y miraba frente al espejo, podía darse cuenta que la constitución y apariencia de su cuerpo y rostro eran una viva imagen a la familia de su padre: hombros fuertes, espalda ancha, rostro marcado y de facciones fuertes. Lo detestaba. Realmente era algo que hubiera preferido cambiar.

— ¿Quién más podría ser, madre? Sabes que vengo cada semana a verte. ¿Te has sentido bien esta semana? —

Los ojos de Helena siempre parecían fijos en algún punto indefinido de la habitación siempre que no se posaban en su rostro. Al retroceder, su madre se quedó recargada suavemente sobre la mesa más cercana a la puerta, pasando una de sus manos de forma distraída por sobre su brazo, permaneciendo en silencio por unos cuantos segundos antes de contestar.

— Tengo mucho frío, Edward. —

— Entonces le diré a la recepcionista que suba un poco la calefacción de tu habitación. —

— ¿Realmente harías eso por mí, Edward? —

— Hay pocas cosas que no haría por ti. —

Las palabras de Eddie frente a su madre siempre estaban rodeadas de un tinte de sinceridad. Le preocupaba verla siempre tan ausente, pero era un efecto secundario que debía lidiar ante las fuertes dosis del medicamento recetado en el centro.

Siempre le preocupaba que el brillo de los ojos de su madre terminara por extinguirse por completo, pero después de ser testigo de sus múltiples ataques de histeria, había comprendido que lo mejor era mantenerla de esa forma, más como una medida para preservar su seguridad ante todo.

Eddie notó como pese a todo, el cuarto de su madre se encontraba perfectamente acomodad. La repisa tenía algunas cosas fuera de lugar, pero era únicamente por que había estado realizado costura algunas cuantas horas atrás.

La pequeña mesa de noche al lado de la cama se encontraba adornada con una pequeña cobertura de tela rosa, tejida con tal precisión que si Eddie no lo supiera, juraría que su madre lo realizó con agujas para tejer. La facilidad que tenía su madre para crear cosas manuales era bastante notable. El propio Eddie había aprendido bastante de eso, aunque era algo que realmente mantenía reservado para él.

Eddie se perdió por un momento notando todos aquellos detalles, olvidando por un momento el pequeño paquete con flores que sostenía detrás de su espalda. Al sentir la textura del papel celofán, Eddie suspiró por un momento, empezando a levantar lentamente el brazo hasta que las flores fueron visibles para el rostro de su madre. Helena no contuvo la expresión de asombro y sorpresa al ver las flores frente a si, no dudando en acercar ambas manos para tomarlas con cierta admiración, empezando a olfatear con bastante detenimiento.

— Oh Edward…son hermosas. ¿Cómo supiste que eran mis favoritas? —

— Ya me lo habías comentando en el pasado, madre. Yo siempre tengo muy presente lo que te agrada. —

Helena no dudo en acercarse y colocar las flores en un pequeño florero de plástico sobre su mesa de noche. Eddie se mantuvo en silencio, completamente inmóvil, notando como su madre prácticamente acomodaba las flores como si fueran una especie de tesoro para ella.

A veces le era increíble como los pequeños detalles como esos lograban animarla día con día, pero estaba realmente contento de poder provocar aquellas reacciones positivas en su estado de ánimo.

Helena solía ser una mujer muy melancólica. Incluso mucho antes de entrar al centro, Eddie procuraba darle detalles y hacerle saber lo importante que era para él saber que podría sonreír aunque fuera una vez al día. Su madre siempre había sido muy compasiva en su trato. Jamás pudo reprocharle nada. Ambos eran igual de víctimas en las circunstancias.

Después de algunos cuantos minutos de meditación, Eddie se dio cuenta que su madre estaba nuevamente parada justo frente a él. Sus ojos parecían analizar sus facciones a profundidad. La mirada de su madre siempre había tenido una presencia bastante fuerte, a lo que Eddie únicamente alcanzó a apartar la vista, sintiéndose extrañamente intimidado por la atención tan repentina.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

— ¡Oh! Lo siento. No sucede nada en particular, Edward, solo meditaba algunas cosas al observarte. —

— ¿Qué clase de cosas, madre? —

— En el gran parecido que tienes con tu padre. —

Eddie sintió como si aquella declaración fuera un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Sus puños se apretaron, pero sabía bien que el comentario de su madre era de todo, menos mal intencionado. Helena siempre había mostrado una devoción casi enfermiza por Earl.

Era como si su criterio y razonamiento hubiera muerto a medida que la violencia se hubiera propagado en su hogar. Fue bastante común para Eddie el notar el rostro amoratado, los ojos oscurecidos o algún rastro de sangre en el rostro de su madre durante las mañanas o las tardes.

Por más que lo meditó, jamás pudo entender como Helena pudo soportar tantas cosas a lo largo de esos años. El daño ya era irreparable, asombrándose de no sucumbir el mismo a pensamientos recurrentes como el suicidio en buena parte de su desarrollo. Había una voluntad igual de enfermiza en ambos. Una voluntad de vivir. A estas alturas, Eddie pensaba que era más fácil denominar sobrevivir a su manera de sobrellevar las cosas.

— Oh… ¿en serio crees eso? —

— Si, en verdad lo creo. ¿Cómo ha estado él? ¿Ha preguntado por mí? Tengo tanto tiempo que no lo veo… —

Los ojos de su madre repentinamente se vieron cargados de ilusión. ¿Quién era él para aclararle día con día que su esposo estaba muero? A veces pensaba que la verdadera razón del descenso a la histeria de su madre se debía principalmente a la pérdida de su esposo en vez de ser un producto de los años de abuso y maltrato experimentados. Aquella idea le era mucho más dolorosa de aceptar, pero había una compasión casi infinita hacia cualquier cosa que su madre podría estar experimentando.

Se acercó suavemente a ella, abrazando por un momento su cuerpo mientras depositaba un lento beso sobre su frente. Helena solía hacer ese gesto bastante seguido en su niñez. Era una agradable sensación el recordarlo. En esos momentos, Eddie necesitaba más que nunca el poder experimentar una pizca de gentileza en algún lugar del mundo.

— Él pregunta por ti seguido, pero ha estado terriblemente ocupado en sus múltiples ocupaciones. Estoy seguro que vendrá a visitarte muy pronto, mamá, estoy bastante seguro de eso. —

-.-

Después de cada visita al asilo donde se encontraba internada su madre, Eddie siempre regresaba a la iglesia con una sensación de malestar permanente. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era poder meterse a su cuarto y permanecer encerrado el resto del día, pero sabía que era demasiada belleza el poder conseguirlo.

Tales eran sus sospechas al ver al padre Martin encaminarse en su dirección al apenas verlo. El semblante de Eddie no pudo contener su desdén, pero para ese momento, el padre Martin parecía inmutarse poco pese a su apariencia tan intimidante.

Él sabía de primera mano cuales eran las razones de su molestia. Sabía a la perfección que iba a visitar a su madre cada cierto tiempo. Tenía que agradecerle, si era sincero, el haber conseguido el contacto de aquel recinto gracias a él.

— Padre Gluskin, ¿qué tal van las cosas en el asilo? —

— Bastante mejor de lo esperado, padre Martin, pero siempre resulta un tanto agotador dichas visitas. ¿A qué debo el motivo de su repentina intervención? —

El padre Martin se quedó repentinamente callado, con un semblante sereno en su expresión. Eddie, por el contrario, poseía una máscara de hartazgo que poco podía ocultar, ganando algunas miradas de sorpresa y reproche de algunas cuantas personas que pasaban por el pasillo en dirección a la salida. El padre Martin aclaro la garganta después de un momento, levantando la mirada en dirección a la capilla de al lado.

— Le están esperando desde hace rato. —

Eddie se quedó por un momento meditando. ¿Acaso Waylon había ido ese día? No habían acordado el verse hasta otro día. Ni siquiera se limitó a aclarar quién era cuando Eddie caminó a paso acelerado fuera del templo, sintiendo cierta confusión y ansiedad al acercarse. Una parte de él se sentía aliviado, ya que podría resultar mucho más placentero el resto de las horas en compañía de Waylon.

No esperaba nada, no quería saber nada de nadie, queriendo únicamente enterrar su cabeza sobre sus piernas, dejando que sus problemas y malestar se disiparan con aquella acción.

Eddie miró en todas direcciones, sin poder encontrar con la mirada a Waylon. Su corazón se sentía acelerado. El lugar estaba completamente solitario a esas horas. Unos pasos lo hicieron girar de dirección, encontrándose frente a frente a aquel joven que había acompañado a Waylon hacía bastante tiempo atrás.

El rostro cargado de confusión de Eddie no se hizo esperar. La sonrisa que broto de los labios contrarios era casi igual de irritante que su postura despreocupada.

— Parece que he llegado de manera inoportuna. —

— ¿Miles? —

— Vaya, no esperaba que te acordaras de mi nombre. ¿Acaso Waylon te ha hablado sobre mí? —

— Algunas cosas, sí. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —

— Voy a intentar ser lo más breve posible, ¿crees que nos podemos sentar por aquí? —

— Claro. —

Eddie encaminó a Miles a un lugar ligeramente más apartado dentro de la pequeña capilla. Solo había algunas cuantas luces encendidas, siendo ayudadas por las velas que yacían cerca del pequeño altar. La mirada de Eddie no perdió de vista a Miles, quien parecía incluso divertido al notar las miradas de reojo de su parte. El adolescente era mucho más informal que Waylon en más de un sentido.

Su cabello era castaño oscuro y su complexión eran en definitiva mucho más definidos que la de Waylon, con hombros más anchos y estatura promedio, acordes a su edad. Waylon era ligeramente más bajo y menos musculoso que el promedio. A Eddie le gustaba bastante ese rasgo, aunque admitirlo abiertamente podría considerarse extraño.

Al sentarse en las bancas, ambos quedaron frente a frente. Miles acomodó su pierna de forma descuidada sobre su rodilla, reclinándose cómodamente sobre el respaldo de madera detrás de él. Eddie se mantuvo lo más rígido que pudo, sintiendo cierta sensación de autoridad de verse un poco más alto e intimidante que el joven frente a sí. Quizás era algo bastante estúpido, pero le hacía sentir cierta autoridad al interactuar.

— Y bien, ¿qué te trae a esta iglesia, Miles? —

— Básicamente, sé que Waylon y tú han estado teniendo algo entre ustedes. —

Pese a la declaración tan repentina, Eddie intentó guardar la compostura lo mejor que pudo. Su semblante no cambio para nada, notando como una gran sonrisa de extendía por el rostro ajeno, volviéndose cada vez más insoportable a su criterio.

Empezaba a cuestionarse como Waylon podría tener una amistad tan prolongada con una persona así, pero conociendo la paciencia y gentileza en su naturaleza, muy posiblemente pasaba por alto todas las cosas que Miles podría hacer en su vida cotidiana. Empezaba a causarle cierta molestia este hecho. Cualquier cosa que pudiera perturbar a Waylon era sinónimo de molestia para él.

— No entiendo exactamente a que te refieres. —

— A que ustedes están cogiendo, que están saliendo. No es tan complicado de entender. Lo entiendo bien, ya que Waylon es interesante y atractivo, el riesgo que implica incluso parece emocionante. —

Eddie continuaba en silencio. Sabía que estaba mucho más tensa su postura ahora, pero su semblante jamás cambió en ningún momento.

Por alguna extraña razón, una parte de él sabía que era una trampa de alguna forma, sabiendo bien que ante cualquier reacción o comentario, las sospechas del adolescente serían confirmadas al momento.

Creía que Waylon no sería tan imprudente para decirlo abiertamente a alguien. Su naturaleza era muy nerviosa pese a todo. Quizás no tenían tanto tiempo de conocerse, pero Waylon era bastante transparente en sus reacciones.

— Me parecen curiosos tus comentarios, pero, ¿a qué se deben tus sospechas sobre esto? ¿Acaso ha habido algún comentario? —

— Waylon es muy obvio cuando está interesado en alguien. Cuando mira a esa persona, cuando habla de esa persona…se le nota completamente el interés, y considerando la forma tan despectiva que me viste cuando vinimos, intuyo que es mutuo, además de que ha estado de un humor mucho más diferente y animado desde hace semanas atrás. Así que pues…te lo cogiste, además de eso todavía no me lo has negado. —

Una de las cejas de Eddie se levantó ligeramente ante las declaraciones. Sentía cierto orgullo, si era sincero consigo mismo, de provocar esas reacciones en Waylon y de escuchar por parte de una persona cercana lo evidente que era su sentimientos sobre el tema, pero no dejaba de ser preocupante y alarmante sin embargo.

Miles era persuasivo, perspicaz y entrometido. Había cierto cinismo en su forma de hablar y expresarse. Su postura y gestos parecían indicar su personalidad en realidad, notando como disfrutaba el tener la razón en cuanto a temas relacionados a su mejor amigo.

Eddie sabía que había perdido la batalla en el momento en que preguntó por el comentario de Waylon. Miles lo había hecho hablar de más, detestando sentirse interrogado por alguien con mucha menos edad y madurez.

Los ojos de Miles parecían reflejar el triunfo al momento de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Son demasiado obvios… y realmente no es algo que debiera interesarme, pero creo que es un tanto injusto de tu parte someterlo a tantas cosas innecesarias por todas las cosas que está pasando. —

— ¿Acaso me vienes a sermonear? —

— A mí no me importa un carajo que tan acomplejado puedas estar con tu sexualidad, pero Waylon ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles en este año. Su madre está enferma, su padre falleció, ¿qué tipo de ayuda se supone que puede brindarle el mundo si a la primera instancia se aprovecha de él la persona que debería darle aliento y comprensión? —

Los ojos de Eddie se abrieron sorpresivamente ante ese comentario. Había estado queriendo negar esos pensamientos de culpa durante esa pequeña odisea de los días pasados. Por primera vez se sentía pleno con alguien más, disfrutando de su compañía sin tener la constante repulsión o rechazo hacía todo lo que implicaba la intimidad sexual y los deseos propios de su sexualidad, como lo era la atracción por personas de su mismo sexo.

Se había cansado tanto del rechazo, del rechazo hacía si mismo hacía el resto del mundo en general. Waylon había significado mucho más que una persona con quien acostarse regularmente. Había cariño y comprensión que jamás había experimentado en el pasado. Había querido permanecer en esa burbuja por siempre. Sus pensamientos siempre intentaban ser apagados por sus emociones desde ese momento.

— Entiendo bien lo que dices, pero nunca fue mi intención el dañar. —

— ¿No te parece un poco extraño que un joven ande detrás de un sacerdote de su localidad? Me parece que la figura de autoridad es la que debería poner el freno en estas situaciones. No te conozco, no me interesa conocerte, pero quiero creer que hay una especie de justicia en este mundo. ¿Acaso no deberías imponer tú la razón en estos casos? —

Las palabras de Miles repentinamente se sintieron impropias para su edad. Eddie podía entender un poco del porque Waylon lo mantenía cerca de su vida, aunque le resultaba verdaderamente insoportable tener que admitir esto en su mente. Los ojos de Eddie no se levantaron de su lugar durante algunos segundos. La imagen de Waylon en sus días pasados era persistente, estando casi grabada en su memoria de forma permanente por ahora.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que entrar en razón, teniendo que tomar decisiones de acuerdo a la situación que estaba pasando entre ambos. Era igual de peligrosa para ambas partes, siendo problemático en más de un sentido, considerando los riesgos posibles que podría ocurrir principalmente para Waylon.

A Eddie empezaba a interesarle cada vez más poco lo que pasara en su vida. Había cosas que jamás habían cambiado con los años. Ponerse a él mismo como una prioridad era algo verdaderamente difícil de conseguir.

— ¿Por qué no le has dicho a nadie más tus sospechas? —

— No creas que te estoy haciendo un favor. Waylon me importa demasiado como para exponerlo a cosas como estas sin antes aclarar ciertos puntos, como ahora. No quería llegar a ese extremo sin antes intentar hacerlos entrar en razón. Hablaré con Waylon de igual forma, pero si las cosas no cambian en un lapso de tiempo, tendré que decir la verdad abiertamente. Espero no llegar a ese extremo, espero realmente puedan aclarar bien las cosas. —

— Yo tampoco espero que las cosas lleguen a un extremo para nadie. —

Miles había cumplido su promesa de ser breve. Al terminar de confirmar sus sospechas, se había levantado e ido al instante, dejando a Eddie pensativo dentro de la capilla. Sin duda había un sentimiento de derrota a su alrededor. La idea de exponer a Waylon era casi tan aterradora para él como la idea de perder lo poco que había conseguido con aquellas interacciones pasadas.

Eddie no sabía que tan ciertas eran las amenazas de Miles sobre hablar de su relación. ¿Acaso podría considerarla una relación?

Las dudas volvieron a acrecentarse en él. Eddie detestaba sentirse confundido y expuesto. Desde su padre, había jurado que nunca jamás permitiría que alguien tomara ventaja sobre él en una situación. La idea de que Miles estuviera tomando ventaja le resultaba absurda, pero el sentimiento era persistente por ahora. Debía meditar muy bien las cosas que haría a continuación.

Había sido muy ingenuo en pensar que el día había sido suficientemente malo. En definitiva debió haberse encerrado en su habitación desde que llegó.

* * *

 **Había querido poner a la madre de Eddie desde hace mucho tiempo.**  
 **Dudas, dudas y más dudas. Espero esto no sea del todo...pues meh (?) uwu**


	9. XI Arbitrium

— **Capítulo XI. Arbitrium** **—**

Eddie no podía dejar de pensar.

Era su segundo cigarro del día. Había comprado un par de cajetillas la misma tarde que había visto a Miles dentro de la capilla. Era su cuarta cajetilla desde ese día. Se había abstenido de fumar por casi siete años, pero ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba como una especie de balsámico ante la situación.

Mientras más meditaba las cosas, más enojado y frustrado se sentía. ¿Cómo era posible que un muchacho de menos de 20 años pudiera ganarle de esa manera?

Tampoco le parecía una buena forma de afrontar la situación el pensar que había ganadores o perdedores en estas circunstancias. El trago más amargo para Eddie fue el admitir que Miles tenía razón, provocando que una serie de reflexiones se desencadenaran en su cerebro al analizar de forma más realista la situación.

Que complicadas se estaban volviendo las cosas de un tiempo a la fecha. Él únicamente había cumplido con sus obligaciones de dar una misa de cuerpo presente, y ahora estaba envuelto en una extraña relación romántica y sexualmente activa con una persona bastantes años menor que él, siendo de una naturaleza totalmente obscena al no poder contenerse bajo ninguna circunstancias o momento.

Las declaraciones de Miles eran como un balde de agua fría, despertándolo de su ensoñación. Había maldecido muchas veces durante esos días, lamentando incluso el hecho de que una persona como Waylon pudiera tener a semejante espécimen de adolescente como amigo, aunque bien sabía que no era ese el caso o la situación en que debía enfocar su atención por el momento.

Había muchas cosas que cuestionarse, como el hecho de que Waylon había sido una pauta para cualquier uso de razón, sin poder evitar verse envuelto en el constante deseo e idea de estar a su lado, sin importar que tantas cosas estuvieran de por medio para ambos. Era una verdadera locura, sobre todo porque no habían pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos como para afirmar que sus sentimientos por Waylon fueran tan intensos y marcados.

¿Qué tanto conocía de Waylon Park para poder afirmar su inevitable enamoramiento?

Waylon había sido una persona sumamente tímida e introvertida desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Había una melancolía natural en su andar, pero Eddie había atribuido esta característica al reciente fallecimiento de su padre.

Para su sorpresa, el espectro de problemas psicológicos de su madre era una de las causas más persistentes de su melancolía. Era desconfiado, serio y nervioso, porque temía que la fragilidad mental de Alma terminara por absorberla por completo.

El joven había acudido por consuelo, apoyo e insistencia de su madre, pese a tener una gran cantidad de dudas sobre su fe, sus creencias, sus ideas y su forma de percibir los cambios que le rodeaban día con día.

Jamás había sentido que sus interacciones fueran sugerentes o diferentes a las que una persona tenía con una figura de autoridad. Waylon era receptivo a la poca información que Eddie brindaba sobre las creencias y la fe, pese a no ser completamente una buena guía espiritual, sobre todo al tener un montón de dudas en su mente sobre su propia espiritualidad y vocación.

Eddie se había concentrado más en intentar entender sus sentimientos a tal grado que no se había dado cuenta de las señales. Aparentemente había un claro interés de Waylon hacia su persona, un interés que había estado presente, y del cual se había negado a aceptar o tomar en consideración, terminando por explotar en algún inevitable momento.

Se había negado rotundamente a tomar como señales todas aquellas interacciones en la feria, pese a que su mente le había gritado prácticamente que el contexto y naturaleza de esas interacciones era lo más parecido a una cita que había tenido hasta el momento.

Cuando Waylon lo beso por primera vez, había un rastro de humedad de las lágrimas derramadas sobre su rostro. Eddie había comprendido la sensación de preocupación y temor por el estado de su madre, sintiéndose incluso un poco identificado entre la sensación de desesperación y la constante pulsación de querer liberar todas aquellas tensiones de alguna forma.

Ahora que lo meditaba con la mente fría, no podía dejar se sentirse culpable por no haber detenido la vertiente de actos que aquel inesperado beso ocasionó. Le había dado completa libertad a Waylon de explorar aquello que él jamás se había permitido explorar en sus años de adolescencia. Estaba viviendo una adolescencia tardía, sintiendo incluso que sacaba cierta ventaja de la vulnerabilidad y confusiones que Waylon presentaba sobre este tema.

Realmente lo había hecho todo jodidamente mal. Tenía la sensación de que ya era muy tarde para enmendar todos los errores que había cometido hasta el momento, errores producto de su necesidad, de su necedad y de su urgencia por buscar un poco de interacción humana con desesperación.

¡Que no se supone que debía contener sus impulsos!

Había pasado toda una vida intentando contener esa naturaleza. Siempre la había considerado una abominación, pero al ver a Waylon y al sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra su rostro, la sensación de que las cosas eran incorrectas se desvanecía, sobre todo por el constante deseo e idea de no poder asociar al joven con algo desagradable o incorrecto, sino con algo natural, algo bello, algo que jamás se había imaginado experimentar.

La colilla de cigarro cayó descuidadamente de sus manos, siendo pisada casi al momento en que sacaba su tercer cigarro de esa mañana. Se estaba acabando las cajetillas de forma cada vez más acelerada. Mientras ajustaba sus gafas de sol, Eddie buscó el encendedor dentro de su pantalón. El dolor de cabeza era punzante pero soportable, siendo producto de un par de noches sin sueño entre meditaciones y pensamientos cada vez más irracionales.

Sabía que no podía esperar a que Waylon aceptara por completo lo que pasaría. Era una carga demasiado pesada para sus hombros. Eddie apenas y podía sostener toda la serie de pensamientos y sensaciones que ocasionaba aquellos encuentros, sin poder evitar recordar con insistencia la sensación de la piel de Waylon bajo su toque.

Había una sensibilidad bastante llamativa y especial en su cuerpo. La piel era mucho más suave de lo que hubiera imaginado, recordando incluso la serie de quejidos y gemidos del menor al momento de penetrarlo, notando como su cuerpo entero se arqueaba ante las acciones ejecutadas.

A veces no podía controlar la vertiente de pensamientos indecentes aunque quisiera. Eran cada vez más comunes y frecuentes, sorprendiéndose en más de una ocasión ante la necesidad de liberar esa tensión, teniendo que interrumpir sus meditaciones parar correr a encerrarse al baño más cercano a los alrededores.

Era realmente patético, se repetía hasta el cansancio, sin poder contener aquella ola de pensamientos y acciones que los constantes recuerdos de Waylon sobre su piel le ocasionaban.

Había empezado con una horrible costumbre de perderse en sus pensamientos por completo, a tal punto que incluso le fue sorpresivo girar ligeramente la vista y notar como la presencia de la hermana Sofía se acercaba lentamente a su dirección.

Eddie se mantuvo firme en su lugar, levantando ocasionalmente el brazo hasta lograr darle otra calada al cigarro. La hermana Sofía parecía parpadear con confusión. Una media sonrisa se curvo en el rostro de Eddie al notarlo.

— ¿Padre Gluskin? —

— ¿Qué sucede, hermana Sofía?

— ¿Acaso se encuentra fumando? —

La obviedad de la pregunta hizo que la ceja de Eddie se curvara por un momento. Jamás hizo ademán de querer detener su acción, como tampoco hizo el gesto de querer retirar sus lentes oscuros en ningún momento.

La hermana Sofía parecía mucho más inquieta y nerviosa al no poder notar que tipo de expresión o mirada le estaba regalando Eddie durante esa extraña conversación. Por alguna extraña razón, a Eddie le parecía sumamente satisfactorio poder incomodar a la hermana Sofía en cada interacción que ambos tenían.

No podía encontrar una sola cualidad o una sola pizca de gracia en ninguna de sus acciones, palabras o comportamientos. La mujer le resultaba sumamente plana en cada momento en que se encontraban, teniendo la esperanza de que si le causaba la máxima incomodidad posible al hablar ella terminaría por no insistir en tener interacción alguna con Eddie.

— Creo que evidente que estoy fumando, hermana Sofía. A veces me sorprende lo increíblemente profundas que pueden ser sus conversaciones. —

— No, b-bueno…a lo que me refiero es a que tenía tiempo sin verlo fumar. Creía que ya había dejado ese mal hábito hace tiempo. —

Los ojos de Eddie hicieron el gesto de girarse hacia arriba, lamentando por un momento que la hermana Sofía no pudiera ver el gesto exagerado en su expresión. Parecía que la hermana Sofía no había meditado mucho sus palabras, pues al terminar de pronunciarlas un ligero sonrojo y una expresión de arrepentimiento aparecieron en su semblante en cuestión de segundos.

Eddie sabía que la mujer era un manojo de nervios en cada interacción que realizaba en su día, pero eso no era suficientemente justificable como para que Eddie tuviera alguna indulgencia o se tentara el corazón frente a ella.

— ¿Acaso está insinuando algo sobre mis actos, hermana Sofía? —

— ¡N-no! Para nada…es solo que me sorprendió, es todo. No quise dar a entender que…—

— A mí lo que me parece que está dando a entender es una especie de comentario mordaz. Dígame algo, hermana Sofía, ¿acaso me hace una persona menos digna por tener el "mal hábito" de fumar? —

La hermana Sofía bajó por un momento su vista hacia el suelo. Eddie no necesitaba ser adivino para darse cuenta de que la mujer realmente quería regresar por donde llegó, pero era demasiado tarde como para dar pie a este plan. La sonrisa de Eddie parecía extenderse ante esto.

— ¿Y entonces? —

— ¿Entonces? —

— Le hice una pregunta, hermana Sofía. ¿Acaso soy indigno por fumar? —

— No era lo que quería dar a entender, padre Gluskin. No creo que una persona deba ser menospreciada por esta clase de actos. Lo único que quería dar a entender era que creía que había dejado de fumar hace tiempo. —

— Tuve una recaída entonces. Esta mañana me levanté con un ansía que solo un buen cigarro podría mitigar. —

Los ojos de la hermana Sofía se atrevieron a levantarse después de un momento. Había pena, pero por sobre todas las cosa había una enorme incomodidad en su expresión, su postura y su manera tan particular de tomarse las manos dentro de su ansiedad.

Eddie dio un par de caladas más al cigarro antes de volver a dejarlo caer, empezando a pisarlo hasta dejarlo completamente plano sobre la acera. La hermana Sofía no paso el gesto desapercibido, sintiendo una creciente ansiedad por notar como Eddie dejaba aquella basura acumulada sobre el piso, pero su naturaleza nerviosa impediría que pudiera realizar algún reproche sobre el tema.

— Si me disculpa, tengo una misa que ofrecer y un montón de actividades que realizar, las cuales son mucho más gratificantes que esta amena conversación. —

La hermana Sofía se quedó en su lugar mientras Eddie empezaba a avanzar hacia el templo a paso firme. Sabía que estaba siendo particularmente grosero con la mujer, pero la irritabilidad y la molestia que experimentaba impedían que pudiera aplicar uno de sus útiles filtros para conversar de manera más civilizada.

Estaba seguro que si se giraba por un momento, la mirada de la hermana Sofía continuaría en su dirección con su expresión confusa e intimidada, pero Eddie estaba demasiado ocupado en sus asuntos para aseverar aquel acto por el momento.

* * *

Sabía que tenían que hablar. Lo había entendido desde el momento en que ambos se dejaron llevar por sus instintos.

La llegada de Miles únicamente volvía aquel pensamiento en una afirmación. Las conversaciones que habían tenido hasta el momento siempre tenían un toque superficial, como si ambos restaran importancia a todos los actos y comportamientos que tenían en conjunto.

Para Eddie, el habar con Waylon era una cosa relativamente sencilla en su mente. Era sentarse en un salón vacío, ponerse cómodo y en actitud serena y expresar sus preocupaciones frente al joven, llegando a un acuerdo en donde ambas partes pudieran salir beneficiadas.

Era incomodo, bastante triste, pero un acto sencillo de ejecutar. La actitud de Waylon siempre había sido serena, pese a la naturaleza de su relación y el casi permanente deseo que se disparaba en su mirada, como si supiera el efecto que tenía su presencia con apenas un simple gesto ante Eddie.

Waylon no parecía ser ese tipo de personas que se aprovechara de eso, sin embargo. Quizás era suposición de Eddie que Waylon supiera lo que su presencia ocasionaba, ya que no parecía estar del todo consciente del gran atractivo que realmente poseía al andar.

La inocencia que reflejaba era una de las cosas que más lo habían vuelto loco en realidad. Se sentía como un completo enfermo, pero tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo al admitirlo abiertamente, al menos dentro de su mente, donde sus pensamientos se volvían cada vez más complicados y confusos respecto a este tema.

Eddie sabía que tenía que hablar con Waylon, pero sus manos y sus labios estaban demasiado ocupados por el momento, empezando a acariciar y besar al joven de una manera completamente desesperada, siendo correspondido de la mejor forma posible, sintiendo como las manos contrarias subían y bajaban por su espalda con lentitud, empezando a jalar parte de su sotana con firmeza.

Los ojos de Eddie se abrieron con lentitud durante el beso. La expresión de Waylon era particularmente adorable ante sus ojos, mostrando un marcado sonrojo mientras intentaba mover sus labios a la misma velocidad en la que Eddie marcaba el ritmo del beso. La inexperiencia se hacía presente en é. ¿Qué acaso no podía dejar de hacer estas cosas por solo un momento?

No sabía en qué momento lo había empezado a besar. Ambos se habían sentado en el pequeño salón cuando llegó Waylon durante esa tarde. Eddie había dicho que ambos tenían que hablar y el menor se había mostrado realmente receptivo a ello. Pero las cosas se habían salido de su control sin darse cuenta, siendo cuestión de minutos antes de que su cuerpo terminara por colocarse casi encima del cuerpo contrario, siendo correspondido de igual forma por Waylon.

Eddie se separó de sus labios únicamente cuando el aire le hacía falta a sus pulmones. Había agitación y una marcada excitación en la forma en la cual ambos se regalaban miradas, sintiendo como una de las manos de Waylon viajaba suavemente por su brazo, regalando la más inocente de las sonrisas ante su atenta mirada.

¿Cómo era posible que este chico pudiera pasar de un estado de excitación a un gesto tan inocente en segundos?

Los ojos de Eddie se cerraron, empezando a acariciar con su nariz sobre la nariz contraria. El ligero cosquilleo era agradable, provocando que Waylon soltara una ligera risa al momento. Las manos de Waylon se elevaron hasta acariciar parte de su rostro, levantando la barbilla para alcanzar a besar superficialmente la mejilla del sacerdote.

Eddie se encontraba firmemente ajustado entre sus piernas. Sus caderas estaban al ras, necesitando únicamente de una buena estocada para que sus miembros semierecto entraran en contacto.

Eddie sentía una necesidad animal corriendo por sus venas, pero la necesidad de mantener la calma se anteponía al enorme deseo carnal. Había fallado miserablemente, sin embargo, más aún al volver a abrir los ojos y notar el brillo de la mirada de Waylon, quien para ese momento había estrechado sus brazos en torno a su cuello, sintiendo la respiración caliente del menor sobre su piel.

— ¿Y entonces, que querías decirme? —

Aquello sin duda fue un golpe bajo para él. Waylon había comenzado a besar su cuello. No era para tentarlo, sino era un gesto natural y muy típico de las personas que se involucraban en una relación. Eddie trago saliva de manera pesada. Las cosas realmente se estaban saliendo de su control, pero la parte egoísta de su mente le gritaba que detuviera cualquier acción que arruinara el momento.

Empezaba a creer que no se recuperaría si tuviera que ver el brillo de Waylon perderse ante sus ojos. Eddie suspiró, dejando que el rubio hiciera cuanta cosa quisiera con él. Ya lo había permitido antes y ya era un dueño indirecto de sus acciones, pese a no haber estado enterado de ello hasta hace relativamente poco.

Las caderas de Eddie hicieron un movimiento lento, pero certero. El gemido que escapo de Waylon era bastante agradable a sus oídos. El rubio ya estaba verdaderamente excitado para ese momento, y Eddie sentía que caía a un abismo del cual cada vez sería mucho más complicado el salir.

— Nada, no es nada. Solo quería que me pusieras al día. —

— Las cosas están marchando bastante…bien — respondió Waylon, haciendo un movimiento similar de caderas que provocó en Eddie un gemido grave, entendiendo muy bien el mensaje.

Eddie necesitaba poner su mente fría. Disfrutaba mucho tener intimidad con Waylon, demasiado si se permitía agregar, pero no podían basar sus interacciones en solo un acto carnal. Los ojos de Eddie se cerraron por un momento, dejando su frente recargada sobre uno de los hombros contrarios. El cuerpo de Waylon era cálido, era suave, siendo un extraño balsámico para toda la serie de inseguridades y pensamientos que lo atormentaron durante noche tras noche.

Había ideado y pensando en decirle muchas cosas las noches anteriores. Había estado decidido a parar con esto de una vez por todas, pese al dolor y tristeza que ese acto llevaba consigo al solo imaginarlo.

Eddie creía que sería relativamente fácil el poder enfrentar este hecho, pero tener a Waylon debajo de su cuerpo, actuando de manera tan condescendiente y despreocupada, había transformado este hecho en una tarea titánica y bastante difícil de ejecutar.

— Quiero que tengamos una cita. — Las palabras de Waylon hicieron un extraño eco por toda la habitación.

Los ojos de Eddie se abrieron al momento de levantarse ligeramente, notando su expresión juguetona y la manera en la cual se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

— ¿Una cita? —

— Si, nunca pudimos tener una verdadera, lo más cercano fue la feria de la iglesia. Espero no te parezca algo raro, pero siempre he querido poder tener una cita real con alguien que verdaderamente me interese mucho, y bueno…suena tonto, pero…realmente me gustas mucho. —

Eddie realmente empezaba a creer que Waylon no estaba del todo consciente con todas las implicaciones que llevaba la naturaleza de su relación. Los ojos del rubio parecían darse cuenta de su gesto de preocupación, ya que un beso bastante fugaz fue colocado en los labios del mayor después de unos segundos.

— Sé que vino Miles. Me lo contó el mismo día en que vino. Le negué todo, pero es demasiado terco como para creerme. Siempre ha tenido un instinto para eso, el cual admiro y detesto al mismo tiempo. Estoy consciente de que quizás esto no dure mucho, de que es incorrecto, de que no deberíamos seguir viéndonos por más tiempo…y es por esa razón que quisiera disfrutar un poco antes de tener que despertar nuevamente, antes de tener que ponerle fin a esta situación. —

Waylon era joven, era mucho más joven que él por una marcada diferencia de años. Era tímido, retirado y bastante serio, llegando a ser un estereotipo completo de lo que una persona introvertida era. Siempre le pareció bastante frágil y nervioso, haciéndolo lucir mucho más joven ante sus ojos, viéndolo bajo la luz de una persona completamente inexperta en lo que a la vida se refería. Su pequeño discurso hizo que Eddie abriera enormemente los ojos, haciendo que Waylon se viera como una persona completamente distinta, agregándole años a su edad.

Ambos estaban en sintonía al parecer. De nueva cuenta, Eddie había subestimado bastante al objeto de sus deseos, empezando a plantearse nuevamente que tanto conocía de la persona por quien había decidido poner su vocación y hasta su fe en duda. Waylon siempre era mucho más de lo que había imaginado o esperado. La punzada de dolor ante los hechos tan claros era bastante difícil de ignorar.

— ¿A dónde te gustaría ir entonces? —

* * *

 **Quisiera agradecerle a cada una de las personas que ha leído y comentado esta historia, que han sido bastante efusivos por aquí uwu.**

 **Me gustaría tener un trato mucho más cercano con todos ustedes, ya que a veces me ha costado escribir mensajes como estos, y es que quisiera poder responder a cada uno de sus comentarios x'D pero pues fanfiction no tiene esa opción y no se si algún día la tenga, como en AO3 (?).**

 **Gracias a todos por leer mis historias de Outlast. Le tengo un cariño muy particular a este juego y a cada uno de sus personajes. Por la naturaleza del mismo me he dado la tarea de hacer historias que sean mucho menos intensas y darle un giro mucho más suave a todo, intentando siempre que las cosas salgan "relativamente" bien, ya que el juego es bastante fuerte como para que siempre estén sufriendo los personajes.**

 **Me encanta escribir y a veces soy muy dura conmigo misma. Estamos cerca del final por aquí xD y está empezando a pesarme, aunque tenga coflictos con esta historia más que con las otras.**

 **En serio que muchas gracias por acompañarme en este camino. Ha sido muy duro para mi, sobre todo porque yo siento que esté fic en especial me ha costado muchas lágrimas por mi enorme inseguridad al escribirlo x'D siento que...pudo ser algo mucho mejor pero ya esta así y ya lo tengo que querer porque está bien (?) y que soy muy dura cuanto lo crítico.**

 **No se preocupen, todavía faltan algunos cuantos capítulos más, pero ya estamos cada vez más cerca del final y asi ;D pues todos pecando si (?)**


	10. X - Aenigmata

— **Capítulo X. Aenigmata** **—**

El tiempo le parecía _eterno_ a esas horas de la noche.

Había visto su reloj de muñeca un considerable número de veces. Era como si las manecillas se hubieran quedado estancadas por un prolongado lapso, aunque claro, ese pensamiento era verdaderamente ridículo.

Sus ojos se alternaban entre mirar el reloj y mirar la calle. A veces sorprendía a algunas personas mirando en su dirección, pero nunca duraban más de un par de segundos en sostener su mirada. Siempre le había parecido que su mirada era especialmente intimidante. Ahora le parecía algo bastante útil de aprovechar.

Durante la tarde, Eddie había meditado bastante qué tipo de vestimenta debía usar para esta fecha. Tenía trajes realmente formales en su pequeño guardarropa, maldiciendo el no poder salir por completo de aquella formalidad que siempre le rodeaba.

Optó esa noche por la sencillez, portando una camisa blanca de botones y un par de pantalones negros, haciendo un esfuerzo extra por intentar sobrellevar la informalidad durante ese día. Como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, Eddie había fallado miserablemente en intentar ser informal. Justo antes de salir, se había dado cuenta de que estuvo a nada de usar una de sus viejas corbatas de moño. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Casi quería abofetearse la cara, apresurándose a cambiarse por algo un poco menos informal, aunque bien, la camisa blanca siempre era una parte importante para cada una de sus ocasiones especiales.

Claro estaba que no tenía muchas ocasiones especiales, además de que la mayor parte del tiempo prefería usar sus prendas relacionadas con su profesión ante la practicidad de las mismas, más aún al no tener que elegir constantemente su indumentaria de uso cotidiano. Podía sonar banal, pero esta era una de las razones por las que le gustaba usar su sotana.

Había acordado con Waylon que debían ir a un sitio alejado. Pensaron en las posibilidades que tenían, como la de ir a un restaurante, al cine, a caminar a un parque y hasta incluso Waylon había mencionado en broma que podían ir a bailar a algún club nocturno, ganando una mirada completamente desconcertada de Eddie al momento de escucharlo.

Jamás había tenido una experiencia similar en el pasado, siendo bastante difícil de imaginarse a sí mismo en esa clase de clubs, rodeado de más gente de la edad de Waylon a sus alrededores.

En definitiva Eddie no encajaba para nada en aquella visión, pero la risa de Waylon le bastó para entender el tono bromista del mensaje. Después de muchas sugerencias, ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que el cine era la mejor opción, siendo un lugar tranquilo y solitario hasta cierto punto. Era menos probable que alguien pudiera verlos dentro de la sala oscura.

Eddie siempre había sido paranoico, por lo que la idea de que alguien dentro de la comunidad pudiera verlos era un pensamiento muy recurrente durante todo ese lapso, no dejando de imaginar cosas al momento de toparse con más miradas curiosas a su alrededor.

Empezaba a preguntarse si no lucía extraño, como si fuera alguna clase de acosador, o quizás las personas pensaban que era un poco deprimente encontrar a un hombre adulto a las afueras de una sala de cine. Realmente tenía que calmarse, volvió a pensar. Además estaba demasiado cerca de los letreros de las películas. Quizás las miradas no iban dirigidas exactamente en su dirección.

Todo el asunto de la cita lo había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Acaso se trataba de una despedida? Eddie todavía no sabía cómo catalogar aquel acto del menor. Cada vez le era más misteriosa su manera de comportarse. Las actitudes de un adolescente siempre eran impredecibles, producto de la impulsividad más que de otra cosa, estando dispuestos a confrontar las cosas mucho después de haber realizado el acto mismo.

La tarde en la cual Waylon lo había besado era producto de aquella impulsividad. Por más racional que fuera un adolescente, el impulso natural de querer hacer las cosas al momento siempre prevalecería por sobre todas las cosas.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Eddie sintiera como alguien tocaba suavemente su hombro desde atrás. Al girarse, la atenta mirada de Waylon le regreso el gesto, sin poder contener la risa al notar como el mayor parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Desde que lo había conocido, Eddie no podía dejar de pensar que Waylon era completamente adorable en todo momento y circunstancia. La forma en la cual vestía siempre había sido muy simple, optando más por la comodidad al portar jeans, una camiseta azul oscuro y un suéter ligero. Eddie no pudo evitar inclinarse ligeramente para captar el aroma de la colonia tan característica que solía usar.

Era bastante suave en comparación con los aromas que solía elegir Eddie en sus colinas o perfumes, siendo incluso casi distintivo para sus sentidos el captar con sutiliza el olor tan característico, pensando por un momento que si olía la fragancia en un futuro, fácilmente podría identificarlo como la colonia que solía usar Waylon en sus ocasiones especiales. El aroma era el mismo que logró percibir durante la feria de la iglesia.

Las manos del rubio se entrelazaron con los dedos de Eddie, jalando un poco su brazo mientras se levantaba en las puntas de sus pies, dando un ligero beso sobre la comisura de sus labios.

Eddie se quedó congelado. Su mirada se disparó hacia el resto de las personas, quienes no parecían darle mayor importancia a lo que ambos pudieran o no hacer en ese momento. Eran las 8 de la noche, el cine que habían elegido estaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad. La mayoría de las personas a su alrededor era gente joven. Ninguno parecía prestar mucha atención a nada en particular.

— Hola, Eddie. —

— Hola. — Contestó casi a la par.

La suave y tímida sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Waylon casi le hizo sentir por un momento que ambos eran una pareja normal, pudiéndose tomar las libertades para poder salir cuando y en donde quisieran.

Imágenes aparecieron en su mente en donde llevaba a Waylon a restaurantes, a eventos, a pequeños viajes de fines de semana, siendo el principal testigo de cómo Waylon se iba transformando de un adolescente curioso a un joven adulto maravilloso, pudiendo incluso sentir a la perfección lo que era despertar con el rubio entre sus brazos, entrelazando sus manos a primera hora de la mañana.

La idea persistente de que Waylon Park había llegado a su vida en un momento equivocado parecía no querer disiparse del todo, preguntándose si hubieran podido tener una oportunidad juntos en otro momento o circunstancia de su vida, cuando exigía una respuesta a todas sus problemáticas e inseguridades en el pasado.

Otra de sus dudas era si Waylon lo hubiera visto de la misma forma en la cual le miraba ahora, sintiendo su cuerpo recargarse sobre su pecho. ¿La curiosidad era lo que le atraía de él o era algo más que un simple capricho? Eddie no podía dejar de hacerse esos cuestionamientos.

La idea de saber si Waylon lo quería por algo más que simple curiosidad era casi igual de insoportable como la idea misma de tener que renunciar a lo que tenían, sea lo que sea la clase de relación que ambos empezaban a crear.

— ¿Ya decidiste que película miraremos esta noche, cariño? —

 _Cariño._ Eddie tenía años sin decir esa palabra durante tanto tiempo. Era una especie de muletilla que realmente nunca pudo quitarse del todo. Era poco usual que la usara tan a la ligera, pero cuando había una persona a quien realmente quisiera, era muy difícil que pudiera deshacerse de esa palabra en sus interacciones.

Su vista se giró en dirección a Waylon, esperando alguna reacción o gesto de desagrado el extraño apodo otorgado de un momento a otro, pero Waylon parecía no inmutarse o tomarlo como algo desagradable. Su sonrisa pareció restarle importancia a todas las inseguridades que Eddie pudiera tener hasta el momento.

— Realmente no lo he decido, creía que tu serías quien iba a decidir qué película veríamos esta noche. —

— Ya sabes que no soy muy conocedor de estas cosas… —

— Quizás si miramos la cartelera o los carteles, alguno nos parezca llamativo para mirar la película. —

Aquello sonaba bastante razonable ante los oídos de Eddie, más el gesto que tuvo Waylon de tomar su mano al pasar al interior del cine terminó por distraer completamente su atención, teniendo el debate interno de soltar o no soltar su mano al avanzar.

Era sorprendente, realmente sorprendente como Waylon podía actuar con tanta naturalidad en momentos como estos. Al pasar por un vidrio templado que contenía un extintor, Eddie pudo mirar de reojo la forma en la cual ambos parecían realmente una pareja normal en una cita por la noche, siendo la única cosa destacable su clara diferencia de edad, pero no siendo esto un factor del todo llamativo ante el resto de las personas.

Al pararse en frente de los diferentes carteles, Eddie se dio cuenta que en realidad no le interesaba para nada lo que pudieran ver esta noche. Los ojos de Waylon se centraron en las imágenes de las películas, pero los ojos de Eddie estaban completamente enfocados en la pequeña pero bastante llamativa sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios, sobre todo al entrelazar por completo los dedos y posicionarse cerca del brazo de Eddie, recargándose ligeramente en su dirección, teniendo incluso ese brillo particular en su mirada, como si el resto de los detalles de aquella cita fueran tan importantes como lo eran para el mayor.

Eddie realmente tenía miedo de que jamás pudiera sentirse bien con alguien más. Waylon lo hacía sentir tan... _vivo_. El sentimiento era tan abrumador que casi pareció captar toda su atención, siendo sorprendido al notar como el rubio giraba la cabeza ligeramente su dirección.

Eddie tenía miedo de girar la vista y toparse con las miradas juzgadoras del resto de las personas. Tenía a su vez un miedo irracional en el que, al dejar de sostener la mano de Waylon, este pudiera desaparecer de su vista, y nunca más encontrarlo en ningún otro momento o circunstancia. Los miedos de Eddie se volvían cada vez más irracionales. Los labios de Waylon se curvaron, haciendo un movimiento para hacer que el trance del mayor se disipara.

— ¿Y entonces? —

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño? —

— Realmente no estabas escuchando nada de lo que te dije, ¿cierto? —

Los ojos de Eddie parpadearon en respuesta, provocando una ligera risa entre los labios de Waylon. La mano de Waylon se apretó más en torno a su mano, empezando a hacer movimientos circulares con su pulgar sobre sus dedos.

Eddie no podía dejar de pensar en lo natural que sería para ambos si fueran una pareja normal pasando un buen rato. La idea empezaba a volverse cada vez más abrumadora ante la realidad de aquella reunión. Waylon parecía darse cuenta del lenguaje corporal que mostraba Eddie en se momento.

— ¿Te sientes incomodo de estar aquí? Realmente no tenemos que salir si no te sientes… —

— No, no. No es eso, cariño. Únicamente me quede pensando en unas cosas. ¿Ya decidiste que película íbamos a ver? La verdad es que no soy muy bueno eligiendo. —

— Vamos Eddie, no se necesita ser un experto para ir al cine. Además ya has tomado varias decisiones últimamente. —

— ¿Decisiones? —

— Decidiste salir conmigo hoy. —

Eddie soltó una ligera risa nerviosa antes de asentir. Su mano se ajustó de la misma que Waylon le sujetaba, mientras el menor le comentaba sobre una especie de thriller policiaco que estaba en cartelera en ese momento. A Eddie realmente no le interesaba en absoluto. Estaba seguro que toda su atención se centraría en Waylon por el resto de la noche.

Al terminar de comprar las entradas, ambo se dispusieron a hacer fila en la dulcería. Waylon se colocó justo en frente de él, mientras Eddie buscaba en su cartera el dinero para comprar cuantas cosas quisiera Waylon en ese momento.

Eddie no tenía ganas de comer algo en particular. Incluso sentía una especie de dolor en la boca del estómago. Jamás se había sentido tan nervioso en el pasado, ni siquiera en el momento en que había aceptado la responsabilidad de auspiciar su primera misa delante de la primera comunidad a la que se había unido.

La mano de Waylon guío suavemente el brazo de Eddie hasta colocarlo a la altura de su cintura. Eddie realmente no sabía qué hacer ante las libertades y actitudes tan relajadas que Waylon tenía con sus roces, gestos y comportamientos. ¿Acaso eso era lo que se hacía en una cita? Se sentía completamente inexperto en el área, por lo que sujetarse con más firmeza a la cintura de Waylon fue un acto verdaderamente torpe, terminando por rozar su cadera suavemente.

— Parece que alguien está feliz de verme. —

— ¿Tan obvio soy? Lo siento mucho, cariño… —

— Eddie, en serio tienes que relajarte, no hay nada malo en abrazar a alguien. —

— Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que me da miedo que alguien pueda vernos. Alguien conocido… —

— Eddie, en serio, si no te sientes cómodo con esto podemos irnos y ya, nos veríamos otro día dentro de la Iglesia si tú prefieres. —

Eddie cayó en cuenta en algo con aquella declaración. Se le habían pasado teniendo ese tipo de "comportamientos" dentro de las instalaciones de la iglesia, siendo mucho más riesgoso que algún miembro de la comunidad pudiera verlos y descubrir el tipo de interacciones que ambos tenían en algún descuido.

Salir fuera de las instalaciones parecía mucho más seguro ahora que lo miraba desde esa perspectiva. Era bastante infantil su comportamiento, sobre todo porque nadie parecía prestarle mayor importancia de la que Eddie le prestaba al resto de las personas a su alrededor. Dio un suspiro relajado, intentando disipar aquellas dudas, dejando que su mano se posara con mayor firmeza sobre la cadera contraria mientras su barbilla se recargaba suavemente en el hombro de Waylon.

— Pide cuantas cosas quieras esta noche, Waylon. Esta noche estoy aquí únicamente para consentirte. —

Waylon dio una ligera risa mientras pasaba a la caja registradora. Únicamente pidió una sola y unas palomitas grandes para ambos, pagando con el dinero de Eddie ante su insistencia de querer ser él quien invitaba aquella noche. Eddie no podía evitar querer tomar cierta responsabilidad de aquel momento.

Sabía que era ridículo y anticuado, pero sus palabras eran sinceras al momento de querer consentir a Waylon en todo momento durante esa noche. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, lo hubiera llevado cargando a la sala del cine sin dudarlo.

Al pasar a la sala, ambos se acomodaron casi al final de los asientos, siendo una parte bastante cómoda al estar parcialmente vacía, exceptuando por una pareja que estaba del lado opuesto de la sala.

Waylon le hizo el comentario que era muy común que las personas que no iban precisamente a ver la película se situaban en el fondo, por lo que Eddie soltó una ligera tos nerviosa, al ser él mismo quien de forma inconsciente había optado por esos lugares al comprar los boletos.

Waylon se río y pareció no tomarle mayor importancia, colocando el refresco del lado opuesto del asiento, dejando el espacio libre entre su asiento y el asiento de Eddie. Las palomitas descansaban en su regazo mientras se acomodaba lentamente en su asiento. Eddie le ofreció sostener el balde, pero Waylon se negó, con el pretexto de quería tener mucho más cerca las palomitas en su alcance.

Los ojos de Eddie se fijaron la pantalla únicamente cuando todo se empezó a oscurecer a su alrededor. Habían entrado a la sala a pocos minutos antes de que todo empezara, por lo que los avances de las otras películas empezarían a pasar apenas hasta ese momento.

A Eddie realmente no le interesaba observar los títulos que llegarían en la temporada. Sus manos descansaban sobre su regazo, permaneciendo casi inmóvil por algunos cuantos segundos, provocando que la atención de Waylon se dirigiera en su dirección.

Waylon terminó por tomar su mano y jalar su brazo hasta posicionarlo alrededor de sus hombros. Eddie se inclinó más de su lado, observando como Waylon empezaba a inclinarse en su dirección, dejando que su cabeza se recargara sobre el amplio hombro del mayor.

Los ojos de Eddie no perdían detalle de aquel gesto. Era algo tan cliché de una pareja al ir al cine, que lo único que pudo hacer ante el gesto fue sujetar firmemente el hombro de Waylon, dejando que su barbilla se posara por un breve momento sobre el rubio cabello, aspirando ligeramente el aroma tan característico y suave del mismo.

La película empezó a proyectarse después de algunos otros avances. Como lo supuso, todo en la ambientación de las escenas de la entrada reflejaban una vibra bastante oscura y misteriosa, bastante característica de aquel tipo de películas en particular.

Eddie realmente estaba muy desinteresado por todo lo que pudiera o no pasar en la película. La mano que sostenía el hombro de Waylon empezó a moverse suavemente por el mismo, haciendo un ligero masaje que llegaba hasta parte de su brazo.

Waylon parecía concentrado en fijar sus ojos en la pantalla y comer palomitas, pero su cuerpo empezó a recargarse en torno a Eddie de forma cada vez más notoria, mientras una de sus manos terminaba por acercarse lentamente hacia los muslos del mayor, dando un ligero pero bastante notorio movimiento.

— Cariño… —

— Ya sabes lo que dicen de estos asientos ahora — le contestó al poco tiempo. El tono de Eddie al intentar responder parecía más un sonido suplicante.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba al más mínimo contacto con el rubio al parecer. La mano sobre el hombro parecía tensarse y sujetarlo con cierta firmeza, por lo que Waylon detuvo sus movimientos, elevando la mirada en dirección al rostro del mayor.

— Lo siento. —

— No tienes nada de que disculparte. Recuerda que te dije que estaba aquí para consentirte. —

— A veces eres demasiado complaciente. —

Waylon volvió a enfocarse en la película, al igual que los ojos de Eddie, aunque parecía que su atención no podía centrarse en la pantalla por mucho tiempo, pese a intentar hacer un esfuerzo por concretarse y entender la película, que se volvía cada vez más absurda ante su percepción a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Quizás había pasado media hora antes de que Eddie diera un ligero bostezo. No sabía cuál era la duración exacta del thriller, pero estaba seguro que le sería eterno si no lograba captar su atención durante los primeros minutos de la cinta.

Los ojos de Waylon bajaron por un momento al balde medio vacío de palomitas en su regazo. Eddie no había tomado ninguna, ya que no eran muy su agrado si era complemente sincero consigo mismo.

— Nunca creía que un thriller pudiera aburrirme de esta forma. —

— Lo sé. Incluso parce predecible el final.

— Lamento elegir algo tan aburrido, Eddie, supongo que me deje llevar por el cartel. Parecía algo muy bueno en el promocional. —

— No tienes por qué disculparte, Waylon, la película es completamente irrelevante para mí. Tengo mejores cosas en que concentrarme esta noche. —

— ¿Y qué podría ser esa cosa tan importante…? — los ojos de Waylon parecían concentrarse por completo en cada movimiento y acción contraria.

Eddie parecía disfrutar cuando Waylon centraba toda su atención en los movimientos de Eddie, en sus acciones y diferentes comentarios ante él. ¿Realmente era tan importante para Waylon todas las cosas que pudiera o no hacer Eddie al momento?

Había cierto sentimiento de orgullo al sentirse importante o relevante ante la vida de Waylon. Las manos de Eddie se acercaron por completo a su cuerpo, jalando un poco su pecho hasta que sus rostros estuvieron más cerca, empezando a acercarse a escasos centímetros de distancia de sus labios.

— Creo que conoces muy bien esa respuesta, Waylon. —

Los labios de ambos no tardaron en unirse al finalizar esa oración. Las palomitas habían terminado por caer del asiento continuo, agradeciendo internamente el haber elegido esos asientos al final de la sala, entendiendo a la perfección porque era el "favorito" por algunas parejas al momento de asistir a una función de cine nocturno.

La mano de Waylon no tardó en sujetar la camisa blanca contraria, intentando atraer al mayor hasta que quedó parcialmente colocado sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo como sus manos empezaban a recorrer parte de su torso y acercarse a su cadera en movimientos continuos y marcados.

En definitiva, la segunda adolescencia que experimentaba Eddie estaba siendo disfrutada a cada momento e instante en que pasaba tiempo con Waylon Park, dejándose llevar por el abrumador sentimiento de querer estar cerca de su cuerpo, sin poder evitar que sus gemidos intentaran morir sobre los suaves labios de su pareja en el acto mismo.

Necesitaba tener a Waylon recostado en una cama, casi sintiendo vergüenza a notar como su propio miembro empezaba a despertar ante la sensación tan cálida de tener la mano metida alrededor de sus piernas, siendo aprisionada por sus muslos al cerrarlos para intensificar la sensación sobre la ropa.

Tenía que sacar a Waylon de aquí ahora mismo. No estaba seguro si podría aguantar tales tentaciones, siendo bastante particular la selección de ideas y palabras que podía aparecen su mente al sentirse completamente tentado y seducido por cada mínima acción que Waylon pudiera cometer. Estaba bastante seguro que el rubio no estaba del todo consciente del nivel de seducción al que podía llegar con un simple gesto como este.

— Vamos a un hotel, Eddie, tienes razón sobre concentrarse en cosas mucho más interesantes… — una de las manos del rubio se aventuró a tocar la entrepierna endurecía del mayor, provocando un ligero sobresalto ante la sorpresa.

Eddie casi quería reír, sobre todo al notar como el deseo prácticamente se filtraba en la mirada de Waylon, quien parecía que estaba a nada de levantarse y sentarse en su regazo, sin importar que el resto de las personas pudieran notar sus acciones. Eddie no podía estar más de acuerdo con Waylon en su comentario. El fresco estaba prácticamente intacto y las palomitas estaban regadas por el piso ahora, completamente olvidadas después de la gran cantidad de acciones por parte de amos.

El mayor se levantó, tomando la mano del menor para empezar a guiarlo del otro extremo del pasillo, caminando acereramente hasta sacarlo de la sala y posteriormente del cine, sin perder tiempo en llevarlo hasta la zona donde se encontraba su automóvil.

Los ojos de Eddie se habían girado en dirección a Waylon un par de veces. Sus actos eran bastante inmaduros, pero poco podía hacer para poder detener la vertiente de sentimientos y emociones que Waylon le provocaba con la más mínima de las acciones. La verdad es que eran un par de idiotas, pero la actitud despreocupada era algo sumamente contagioso.

* * *

Eddie apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Lo que empezó como un comentario terminó llevándolos a ambos a un pequeño hotel de carretera, saliendo apresurados de la sala de cine a poco más de la mitad de la película. Eddie había buscado alguno que no fuera del todo desagradable. Waylon no merecía estar en un cuarto sucio e inseguro, optando por las precauciones adecuadas de mantener a salvo al menor a toda costa.

Al llegar a le recepción, poco había pasado antes de que Eddie y Waylon estuviera justo parados afuera de la habitación, siendo el mayor quien se apresuró a abrir con la llave, posicionándose detrás del cuerpo de Waylon mientras lo guiaba en el interior, cerrando la puerta con una de sus piernas.

Las manos de Eddie se pusieron en marcha al levantar la camisa contraria y acariciar parte de su vientre pecho, colocando al menor cuidadosamente sobre la cama al comentar una serie de besos por sobre su hombro y cuello.

Los gemidos de Waylon no se hicieron esperar, notando como Eddie empezaba a alejarse de su cuerpo para posicionarlo mejor entre la cama, colocándolo en cuatro mientras intentaba desabrochar su pantalón torpemente.

— Si quieres puedo ayudarte. —

— No es necesario, cariño —

Waylon estaba a punto de replicar hasta que sintió como Eddie bajó sus pantalones de manera acelerada, retirando rápidamente tanto sus zapatos como su prenda en casi un solo movimiento.

Waylon quedó tendido sobre su pecho mientras giraba suavemente su cabeza, notando como la mirada de Eddie se centraba en admirar su cuerpo desde su posición, sin poder contener las caricias que empezaba a darle desde los muslos hasta sus caderas.

— No tienes idea de lo atractivo que eres, ¿verdad? — mencionó con suavidad, quitando el suéter de la misma forma hasta dejarlo con su camisa oscura, empezando a levantarla con sus manos hasta dejar descubierto parte de su vientre y pecho en el acto.

Los ojos de Waylon se cerraron al sentir un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sin poder evitar elevar sus caderas hasta rozar con la entre pierna del mayor aun cubierta.

Eddie parecía darse cuenta de su intención, por lo que empezó a hacer movimientos suaves y circulares por sobre el trasero contrario, provocando que el cuerpo de Waylon terminara por acalorarse cada vez más ante la necesidad que su cuerpo empezaba a experimentar.

En sus encuentros anteriores jamás se había sentido tan a la merced de Eddie como ahora. Incluso intentó sostener su cuerpo sobre sus manos, pero una de las manos libres de Eddie apareció de la nada, sujetando y jalando ambas muñecas hasta poder sostenerlas ambas con una sola mano. El cuerpo de Waylon terminó por completo acomodado sobre las sábanas. El peso de Eddie lo aprisionó por completo en aquella posición.

— Quédate quieto, Waylon. Te dije que hoy haría todo lo posible por complacerte y consentirte en más de un sentido. —

— No esperaba que tomaras tan en serio tus palabras, Eddie. —

— Cuando digo algo, me lo tomo siempre muy en serio… —

Eddie retiró la ropa interior de Waylon a los pocos minutos. Se levantó para retirar sus pantalones hasta dejarlos a la altura de sus muslos, procurando sacar la pequeña botella de lubricante que había traído en su bolsillo durante todo ese tiempo

Se había sentido como un pervertido al portar esa botella durante todo el camino, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que su decisión había sido la correcta, soltando a Waylon para bañar sus dedos y empezar con la preparación. Waylon no podía ver los movimientos o acciones de Eddie con facilidad.

Jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable en el pasado. Los dedos de Eddie empezaron a adentrarse con facilidad, expandiendo sus paredes mientras levantaba su cadera con su otra mano.

Waylon al fin pudo levantar parte de su peso con sus manos. Sus gemidos se elevaron de golpe al sentir como Eddie lograba adentrarse mucho más profundo con sus dedos, empezando a ejercer presión en los lugares correctos para provocar una reacción.

Eddie había aprendido a tocar el cuerpo de Waylon para sacar diferentes reacciones y sonidos. Su sonrisa se intensifico al notar como el menor empezaba a mover su cadera, buscando tener un contacto mucho más intenso con sus dígitos.

La cabeza de Waylon se giró de dirección al sentir como Eddie paraba repentinamente sus acciones, ganando una expresión bastante lamentable por parte de su rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño? Pareces un poco ansioso esta noche. — Eddie no tardó en evitar algún comentario por parte del rubio. Sus dedos empezaron a ejercer una presión mucho más intensa, provocando incluso que el cuerpo de Waylon terminara arqueándose, endureciendo por completo su miembro con las constantes atenciones y movimientos.

Los ojos de Eddie no perdían ningún movimiento por parte del cuerpo ajeno. Jamás se había sentido tan traído y excitado con ninguna otra persona, encontrando cada gesto por parte de Waylon como algo sumamente erótico y sugerente, sin poder evitar bajar a dejar una mordida bastante brusca a la altura de su hombro.

Waylon jadeo, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba al dolor y al placer de sentir su próstata estimulada por la constante presión de los dedos en su interior. Parecía una tortura, pero poco podía hacer para controlar el torrente de emociones, disfrutando la sensación fresca de la lengua de Eddie sobre la piel sensible y marcada.

En verdad estaba disfrutando todo esto, pero necesitaba tener a Eddie dentro de su cuerpo en ese instante.

— Eddie… —

— Necesito que me lo digas con claridad, cariño. —

— ¿Me vas a hacer suplicarte por esto? —

— Únicamente tienes que decirlo, cariño. —

— ¡Bien! Quiero que entres en mí ahora, ¿ok? —

— Pero si ya estoy adentro de ti, cariño. ¿Qué acaso no me sientes? —

Waylon quería soltarse a reír ante aquellas declaraciones tan infantiles, pero tenía miedo de que su cuerpo terminara por caer sobre la cama nuevamente, no siendo capaz de sostener su peso por mucho tiempo determinado. Sus ojos se centraron en la forma en la que Eddie parecía sonreír el girar su cabeza ligeramente. Podía captar a la perfección la manera en la cual el mayor parecía disfrutar de su desesperación

A veces detestaba que fuera tan atractivo y pudiera salirse con la suya con una sonrisa como esas. Si Waylon hubiera previsto que terminaría por caer ante los encantos de un sacerdote como Eddie, quizás no hubiera sido tan prejuicioso en cuanto a todo lo que abordaba el catolicismo y la fe en general. Aquella afirmación en su mente le pareció un tanto blasfema luego de haberla analizado con más detenimiento.

— Quiero que metes tu miembro en mi interior, Eddie, eso es lo que quiero ahora… —

La voz de Waylon parecía mucho más afectada al pronunciar aquella declaración. Eddie sacó los dígitos casi al instante, provocando un jadeo en los labios del rubio al sentir su cuerpo vacío de manera repentina y acelerada.

El mayor no perdió en tiempo en cubrir casi por completo su erección con el lubricante, asegurándose que la experiencia fuera completamente placentera y cómoda para el menor ante todo, sin importarle incluso si su placer quedaba completamente olvidado durante todo el proceso.

— No tienes que ser tan explícito, cariño. Que palabras tan vulgares salen de esos labios tuyos. —

Waylon quería replicar, pero de nueva cuenta Eddie se adelantó a sus palabras, introduciéndose por completo en su cuerpo hasta que la punta de su miembro logró golpear su próstata de manera repentina y marcada. Sus labios se abrieron en un elevado gemido, sin poder sostener su cuerpo, que terminó por caer sobre las sábanas mientras Eddie sujetaba sus caderas con firmeza, intentando alinear el cuerpo de Waylon para poder angular con profundidad, empezando con las embestidas al poco tiempo.

Una de sus manos se aventuró a tomar el miembro erecto de Waylon, empezando a masturbar mientras sus caderas quedaban al ras del cuerpo ajeno, tomándose el tiempo para meter y sacar por completo su erección y provocar una fricción cada vez más acelerada y brusca entre sus cuerpos.

Jamás habían intentado esta posición en el pasado, pero Eddie sentía que podía llegar mucho más profundo al tener a Waylon en cuatro, estando muy atento a cada reacción y acción que el rubio pudiera tener de incomodidad o molestia.

Por el contrario, Waylon parecía disfrutar por completo de los movimientos acelerados y continuos. Su cabeza se ladeó y dejó escapar sonidos elevados y bastante sonoros, provocando que la atención de Eddie se centrara en sus reacciones.

Los labios de Waylon estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos estaban ligeramente entrecerrados, pudiendo notar como sus expresiones cargadas de placer aparecían ante sus ojos, sin querer perder ninguna de sus expresiones y sonidos bajo ninguna circunstancia. Su cuerpo se inclinó lentamente, empezando a oler parte del hombro y del cuello de Waylon en el proceso.

Las gotas de sudor empezaron a desbordarse por ambos cuerpos, provocado por el calor y la sensación de fricción tan placentera. Eddie se sentía realmente eufórico para ese punto. Podía sentir como el miembro de Waylon palpitaba ante su roce, estando cerca de llegar al orgasmo.

Eddie sentía una sensación similar en el acto, dando un par de embestidas profundas, procurando que el menor fuera el primero en llegar y correrse sobre la cama, sintiendo su miembro correrse a los pocos segundos al sentir el calor y la presión de las paredes internas de Waylon aprisionar su miembro por completo.

A Eddie le hubiera gustado ver las expresiones de Waylon al llegar, más el sonido y la forma en la que su cuerpo se arqueó ante la sensación fue suficientemente poderosa como para retener la imagen en su retina, intentando preservarla dentro de sus recuerdos de sus encuentros anteriores.

Cada vez se sorprendía más de todas las sensaciones y emocione que podía generarle Waylon con un solo gesto o acto simple. Sentía que era una especie de droga incluso, que sus dosis de aquellos encuentros y actos eran cada vez más necesarios para su existencia. No sabía que tan correcto era pensar o mencionar eso en voz alta, pero la euforia posterior al orgasmo siempre solía nublar un poco su buen juicio, dejando únicamente lo instintivo en sus actos.

— No tienes idea de lo mucho que te necesito, Waylon. No tienes idea de lo enamorado que me tienes hasta ahora… —

Eddie se había acomodado sobre el cuerpo contrario, intentando no aplastar a Waylon por completo con su peso, siempre optando por su comodidad ante todo. Después de un par de segundos de permanecer en silencio, Eddie había caído el cuento del tipo de expresión que había usado para referirse a Waylon, sintiendo como una punzada de arrepentimiento pasaba por su mente y pecho, sin poder evitar desviar un poco la cabeza al no querer ser testigo de alguna reacción negativa por parte del rubio.

 _¿Acaso le había dicho que estaba enamorado?_

Eddie había evitado usar la palabra "amor" para referirse a Waylon en sus encuentros anteriores. Era algo sumamente intenso para el tipo de situación que ambos experimentaban día con día. El hecho de que Waylon no contestara por tanto tiempo era, en definitiva, una mala señal.

¡Qué acaso no podía mantenerse callado después del orgasmo!

Casi quería golpear con la pared más cercana, más los brazos de Waylon lo rodearon repentinamente, intentando cambiar su posición para que ambos quedaran el uno frente al otro, intentando acostarse de lado para poder conseguirlo.

Eddie optó por mantenerse callado e imitar el cambio de posición, enfrentando los ojos cafés de Waylon al poco tiempo. Parecía cansado, casi al borde de quedarse dormido entre sus brazos. El mayor colocó suavemente la cabeza de Waylon sobre su hombro, permitiendo que descansara por algunos minutos antes de empezar a encaminarse a la casa del rubio para finalizar la noche.

Los ojos de Eddie se mantuvieron abiertos, mirando a un punto indefinido de la habitación por un momento. Estaba en terreno peligroso desde que había visto a Waylon a la distancia. No había duda alguna de que le sería muy difícil el salir de esta situación sin repercusiones. El sabor a despedida continuaba filtrándose en su mente, sin poder contener el sentimiento de tristeza que empezaba a esparcirse por su pecho al reflexionar las cosas durante todo ese lapso.

* * *

El camino de regreso a casa fue verdaderamente silencioso. No era un silencio incomodo en realidad, ya que parecía que las cosas se habían dicho de una forma mucho más física e instintiva. Además de eso, la declaración de Eddie resonaba con fuerza en la cabeza de Waylon durante ese lapso.

No había querido ponerse a reflexionar que tan profundos eran los sentimientos que ambos tenían durante su corta "aventura", siendo una especie de despertar que las cosas fueran puestas en palabras más claras.

Eddie estaba enamorado de él, y Waylon no podía decidir si el sentimiento que experimentaba era tan profundo como aquellas palabras que mencionaba el mayor frente a sí. Al girar su vista, pudo notar como Eddie se encontraba un poco incómodo. Quizás creía que su declaración había sido como una bomba de tiempo entre los dos. ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrían relacionarse sin repercusiones? Parecían que los días se reducían a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Waylon se sentía somnoliento. Había una sensación casi permanente de pesadez luego de tener relaciones sexuales con el mayor, pero no era algo que le resultara desagradable, sino relajante en algún extraño punto. Su cadera siempre le dolía ante los movimientos y cambios tan repentinos que Eddie tenía al ponerlo en otra posición.

Había aprendido que a Eddie le gustaba ver sus expresiones y gestos al momento de hacerle el amor, teniendo una preferencia por levantar una de sus piernas al intentar llegar mucho más profundo en sus estocadas. Se sentía bastante atrevido de pensar en aquello, más el acto mismo de tener intimidad con un sacerdote no podía ser mucho menos desvergonzado que pensar en el tipo de posiciones y acciones que este ejercía sobre su cuerpo.

Muchas veces se había preguntado cómo ambos habían llegado a ese punto. Waylon había empezado a ver a Eddie como una especie de figura de autoridad, pero la admiración y la curiosidad habían empezado a incrementarse a medida que las reuniones entre ambos se habían vuelto muy recurrentes. Que Eddie le resultara un hombre sumamente atractivo no ayudaba para nada en su aparente enamoramiento.

El menor se conforma incluso con que Eddie sintiera únicamente un deseo carnal por él. Nunca esperó que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos más allá de lo físico, pero Eddie había demostrado que le importaba mucho más Waylon de lo que realmente imaginó, pero no lo suficiente como para ser una voz de razonamiento, deteniendo el flujo de las acciones de ambos antes de que ambos se involucran cada vez más y más en aquella extraña relación.

Miles le había dicho que Eddie había actuado de manera egoísta, siendo él quien tuvo que ponerle un alto al ser la figura responsable entre ambos. Waylon no había tomado muy en serio esa declaración, pero con el pasar de los días y las reflexiones sabía que algo había de cierto en aquella declaración, por más que quisiera ignorar todas las advertencias y amenazas que su mejor amigo le había mencionado durante esos días.

De igual forma, culpar por completo a Eddie no le parecía del todo justo si lo meditaba. Waylon había dado el primer paso, Waylon tampoco quería que nada de esto terminara. Era igual de egoísta de lo que Eddie había sido con él, prefiriendo callar la voz de su consciencia en lugar de afrontar la realidad al saber que ambos se meterían en muchos problemas al ser descubierta su relación.

Todos estos pensamientos resultaban ser muy abrumadores. Waylon se sentía realmente cansado de esto. Ahora entendía un poco la preocupación que Eddie había presentado durante buena parte de su cita, más aun al creerse descubierto en cualquier momento.

Si estos eran los pensamientos constantes de Eddie en todo momento, entonces entendía a la perfección parte de su mal humor con el resto de las personas. Miles le había dicho que Eddie parecía una persona muy mal humorada y temperamental y que realmente no entendía que era lo que había visto en alguien como Eddie. Waylon únicamente sonrió, casi imaginando la mirada que debió tener Eddie al notar la presencia de Miles en la iglesia. Era obvio que su presencia no era para nada bien recibida. Incluso la declaración de Miles parecía bastante fuera de lugar ante el contexto.

Eddie había detenido el auto a unas cuantas casas atrás de la residencia de Waylon. Pese a que era de madrugada, la paranoia de Eddie parecía no querer parar del todo, sobre todo por la forma en la cual sostenía en volante con ambas manos, sumamente tenso en todo momento. Los ojos de Waylon le miraban fijamente mientras desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad, empezando a acercarse hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia del mayor.

Los ojos de Eddie al fin miraron en su dirección, mientras la mano de Waylon pasaba a acomodarse suavemente sobre su mejilla, rompiendo la distancia entre ambos para darle un suave beso sobre los labios. Pese a notar el nerviosismo en los movimientos torpes de Eddie, ambos terminaron por profundizar cada vez más aquel beso. Los labios de Eddie eran quienes guiaban cada movimiento y acción, mientras sus brazos terminaban por posicionarse de manera firma alrededor de la cintura de Waylon, acercándolo cada vez más a su cuerpo.

Waylon siempre sentía que se derretía en cada acción. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza sobre la camisa blanca de Eddie para atraerlo. Sentía que su respiración se agitaba y que su cabeza empezaba a palpitar, sintiendo ardor en los labios, en el rostro y en algunas zonas de su cuerpo.

¿Qué acaso nunca podía parar? Las sensaciones que le causaba Eddie eran una de las cosas más intensas que había sentido hasta el momento. El mayor parecía corresponder con la misma intensidad, pasando una de sus manos por sobre su cadera con lentitud.

Ambos tenían que parar aquellos actos. Era demasiado difícil, pero realmente era necesario. Era tan claro ahora, cada señal, cada sensación y cada pensamiento que había tenido de Eddie desde el primer momento que lo había visto, sin darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y emociones eran demasiado obvias para ignorarlos por completo.

Había captado su atención desde el principio, en aquella misa, sintiéndose culpable por ser capaz de notar la mirada azul en el sacerdote, teniendo la mano de su madre sujeta entre sus manos en un intento por consolarla tras la muerte de su padre. Había una enorme sensación de culpa al haberse sentido atraído, pero lo había atribuido que se sentía realmente perdido al saber que tendría que hacerse cargo de su madre.

Quizás había visto a ese sacerdote como la figura de autoridad que tanto necesitaba, pero sus sentimientos e ideas se habían distorsionado conforme ambos habían empezado a convivir, encontrando a Eddie como una persona interesante, inteligente, bastante atractiva y con una personalidad completamente diferente a lo que creyó encontrar en una persona al servicio de la iglesia.

No había nada que le hiciera sentir que Eddie únicamente se estaba aprovechando de la circunstancias. La curiosidad pasó a volverse algo mucho más profundo y real. Waylon se había sentido abrumado por un momento, pero él realmente quería callar todas esas pequeñas voces que le decían que tenía que dejar de ver a Eddie por completo. Era sumamente difícil poder parar ahora.

— También estoy enamorado de ti… — Waylon pronunció al apenas separarse de sus labios ligeramente.

Ahora le era mucho más fácil poder nombrar ese sentimiento que se había construido de manera inesperada. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, sintiendo el aliento cálido de Eddie chocar contra sus labios, mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en los mismos. Ambos estaban demasiado hundidos para ese punto.

Los labios de Eddie empezaron a besar varias secciones al azar en el rostro de Waylon de manera mucho más lenta y delicada. Waylon sentía que podía soltar alguna lágrima en cualquier momento de ese lapso. Le parecía bastante cruel que pudiera conocer a alguien como Eddie en un momento donde ambos tuvieran tantas limitantes para poder estar juntos de esa forma.

Se preguntaba constantemente que hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para ambos. ¿Se hubiera podido construir una relación o todo era producto del morbo por las circunstancias que los rodeaban? Realmente no podía creer que era por una razón tan superficial como esa.

— ¿Crees que las cosas hubieran funcionado si hubieran sido diferentes las circustancias, Eddie? —

El mayor siempre parecía quedarse meditando por un momento antes las preguntas y acciones repentinas de Waylon. Waylon casi quería reír ante sus diferentes acciones, pero la sensación de opresión en su pecho era demasiado intensa como para poder ignorarla, más aun al notar como la mirada de Eddie parecía verlo como si no hubiera nada más en todo el mundo. La sensación era bastante abrumadora y atractiva. Los ojos de Waylon no podían dejar de admirarle de igual forma.

— Por supuesto que hubiera funcionado, cariño. No creo que pueda sentir por otra persona todas las cosas que me haces sentir cuando estás conmigo… —

Las palabras de Eddie siempre resultaban demasiado sinceras para no ser consideradas. Los ojos de Waylon se cerraron al momento de sentir como los labios de Eddie volvían a tomar sus labios, esta vez de una forma mucho más suave y menos sugerente.

Al separarse, Waylon únicamente pronuncio un "buenas noches" antes de salir lentamente del carro, empezando a encaminarse a su casa mientras notaba el auto de Eddie arrancar, no sin antes notar como el menor se acercaba a la entrada de su casa a una distancia considerable.

Waylon miró su celular. Era la 1:09 de la mañana. Había creído que era mucho más tarde, considerando la cantidad de cosas que ambos habían pasado durante esa noche y la cantidad de confesiones y aclaraciones dadas desde el momento en que ambos habían abandonado la sala de cine a mitad de la película.

Waylon intentó despejar su mente al momento de adentrarse a su casa, que para su sorpresa estaba demasiado iluminada para la hora en la que se encontraba, considerando que su madre se había dormido hace algunas horas atrás. El sonido de unos de los cajones de la cocina terminó por captar su atención, empezando a encaminarse cada vez más rápido hasta encontrarse con la figura de su madre parada cerca del fregadero.

Al bajar la mirada, Waylon pudo notar algunas cuantas gotas de sangre salpicadas por los alrededores. Su madre se encontraba dándole la espalda en ese momento, por lo que el rubio tuvo que acercarse para darla la vuelta y confrontarla. Había vidrios rotos incrustados en la palma de sus manos. Su bata de baño estaba manchada de color rojizo por gran parte de las mangas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido herida en la cocina?

El pánico se filtró en la expresión de Waylon, más aún al notar la mirada tan ausente que le regalaba su madre en ese momento.

— ¿Waylon, eres tú?... —

— Mamá, que has hecho… — respondió el rubio, mientras tomaba una de las toallas de cocina más cercanas, en un inútil intento por detener la hemorragia. Parecía que los cristales estaban muy incrustados en la piel de sus manos. Waylon realmente no sabía qué hacer. Los golpes de realidad parecían no querer dejarlo ir durante esa noche.

* * *

 **¯\\_ツ_/¯**

 **Feliz pascua atrasado (?)**


	11. XI - Scientia

**Capítulo XI: Scientia**

* * *

 **Lo siento por la larga ausencia. Han sido meses muy difíciles por mis diferente estados de humor. Yo creo que sería una mentira si les dijera que seré más constante x'D, en parte me ha motivado que uno de mis amigos del fandom (Peachy) me ha ayudado con la traducción al inglés y como va al día ya, quiero seguir publicando para que la historia puede tener continuidad para todos.**

 **Gracias por su paciencia, quizás el capítulo de hoy resulte un poco aburrido por que es más explicaciones que acciones, pero espero lo disfruten aún así y en serio lo siento D'X**

* * *

Las cosas habían pasado muy rápido. Waylon no estaba muy seguro de cuando fue el momento en que marcó a la ambulancia, en que momento llegaron y cuando fue el lapso en que llevaron a su madre al hospital más cercano, volviendo a casa después de un par de horas al haberle suturado y vendado las manos durante esa noche.

Por ahora, su madre se encontraba dormida después de haber recibido un fuerte calmante, por lo que Waylon se encontraba sentado en el suelo de su habitación, intentando calmar todas las emociones y controlar todos los pensamientos que habían pasado por su mente a lo largo de toda la noche.

El sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta principal fue lo único que logró sacarlo de su trance, mientras miraba a su madre descansar desde su posición. Al acercarse y abrir la puerta, su sorpresa fue total al ver a Miles en la entrada con un par de cafés y una bolsa de papel en las manos. Waylon tampoco recordaba en que momento de la noche había marcado a Miles, pero agradecía internamente haberlo hecho.

— Hey, Park. —

— Miles, son casi las cuatro de la mañana, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿de dónde saliste? —

— ¿De la entrada de mi casa…? Tú me llamaste hace una hora. —

— Oh, yo… lo siento, realmente recuerdo poco de lo que hice esta noche. —

— No te preocupes por eso. —

Miles no esperó a que Waylon le diera la invitación a entrar. Después de tantos años de amistad, Waylon ya se había acostumbrado a su actitud y comportamiento, dándole el espacio suficiente para que pasara. Ambos jóvenes de encaminaron hasta la cocina casi en completo silencio.

Los ojos de Waylon lucían muy ausentes durante todo ese lapso. Miles estaba atento a cualquier acción o reacción que pudiera tener Waylon. No era la primera vez que su madre le daba este tipo de preocupaciones, pero si era una de las ocasiones en donde se había puesto peor.

— ¿Tus padres no te dirán nada por venir a mitad de la noche? —

— No creo que se molesten si les explico la situación. ¿Tienes hambre? Traje un par de donas y café para ambos. —

— ¿De dónde las conseguiste? —

— Hay un 7elven a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí y es de 24 horas. —

— Bueno, eso tiene sentido para mí. —

Miles abrió la bolsa de papel, entregando a Waylon una dona de chocolate envuelta en un papel celofán. No tenía hambre realmente, pero suponía que después del susto y la adrenalina debía intentar calmar un poco sus pensamientos y emociones. Al darle un sorbo a su café, Waylon se dio cuenta que no tenía crema ni azúcar, no pudiendo evitar el pequeño gesto de desagrado al probarlo.

— Lo siento, Park, olvidé que a ti te gusta con azúcar y crema. Yo lo prefiero sin nada. —

— No te preocupes, está bien. Al menos me hará despertar más. —

— Realmente creo que deberías dormir un par de horas. —

— No creo poder dormir el resto de la noche, Miles. Creo que es lo mejor, además. —

— Si tú lo dices. — Miles no estaba por completo convencido de las palabras de Waylon. A lo largo de su amistad, jamás había escuchado a Waylon tan alterado como en el momento en que le marcó durante su viaje en la ambulancia, pudiendo captar el nivel de estrés y desesperación en su voz mientras intentaba darle los detalles a los paramédicos.

Su naturaleza siempre había sido nerviosa, por lo cual no era de sorprenderse que presentara diferentes crisis de ansiedad ante las situaciones de riesgo. Esto era una de las cosas por las cuales Miles se había extrañado de verlo afrontar un riesgo semejante al involucrarse románticamente con Eddie Gluskin.

Era una actitud que le parecía en exceso desconocida para la naturaleza pacifica de Waylon. Una parte de él se alegraba de verlo aceptar nuevos riesgos, pero la situación en la que se había involucrado no era para nada algo que hubiera incentivado, sobre todo al tratarse de un hombre mayor, quien representaba una figura de autoridad dentro de una comunidad religiosa.

Después de ese comentario, ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a tomar sorbos de café en silencio. Los ojos de Miles jamás perdieron de vista la forma en la cual Waylon parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, pero prefirió ignorar ese detalle por el momento. Lo menos que quería era presionar a Waylon a hablar, aunque sabía que era lo mejor para lograr que su mejor amigo hiciera catarsis y se desahogara.

— ¿Ella está bien? —

— Está bien, por ahora. Le inyectaron unos calmantes que la hicieron dormir al llegar. Tuvieron que ponerle un par de puntadas en cada mano, las heridas eran un tanto profundas. —

— ¿Cómo lograste traerla? —

— Tuve que pedir un taxi de regreso. Intenté mantenerla despierta hasta que llegamos a casa. La tuve que llevar casi cargando hasta su cuarto. Estaba casi inconsciente cuando la ayudé a entrar a la cama. Creo que tardará un poco en reponerse por la mañana. En una semana la tendré que llevar a que le quiten las puntadas. —

— ¿Por qué no me marcaste cuando salieron del hospital? Pude haber pedido el automóvil y haber pasado por ustedes. No sabía si continuabas en el hospital o si la había atendido en otra parte. —

— Marcar a alguien era lo último que pensé en ese momento. Tomé el primer taxi que miré, solo quería regresar a casa. —

Miles suspiró. Debía darle la razón a Waylon en eso. Afrontar las situaciones de riesgo siempre era un acto más instintivo que lógico. Era demasiado extraño todo el panorama, sumado al hecho de que Waylon parecía estar a nada de tener una crisis de ansiedad frente a sus ojos.

Hubiera querido tener las palabras adecuadas para poder darle un consuelo a su mejor amigo, pero sabía que las palabras saldrían sobrando en situaciones como estas. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cómo se llevarían las cosas a partir de ahora con la deteriorada salud mental de Alma. Miles podría ofrecerle únicamente su apoyo, por más irrelevante que pareciera por el momento.

— Sabes, cuando llegamos al hospital, mi madre no sabía dónde estaba. Creo que apenas y reconocía las cosas que le rodeaban, a las personas, la ambulancia, al paramédico que estaba deteniendo el sangrado de sus muñecas, incluso creo que por un momento me desconoció a mí. —

Waylon parecía fuera al mencionar aquellas palabras. La preocupación de Miles era constante al ver el estado en que se encontraba el rubio después de tantas cosas tan repentinas. Desde el fallecimiento de su padre, las recaídas de su madre y la constante preocupación por cumplir sus obligaciones escolares, Waylon había empezado a volverse sumamente arisco al momento de conocer a nuevas personas, limitándose a hablar casi exclusivamente con Miles a la hora de los recesos.

Algunos de sus compañeros habían demostrado una preocupación sincera por Waylon, pero el rubio parecía querer mantenerse lo más alejado posible de las actividades sociales de la escuela, enfocándose en las tareas y proyectos escolares, rechazando incluso a Miles en un par de ocasiones en las que intentó hacerlo salir de su casa un viernes por la noche.

Esta era una de las razones por las cuales se sorprendía de ver a Waylon involucrándose en las actividades de la iglesia local. Jamás había sido creyente, haciendo comentarios incluso ante las actividades en las que se involucraba su madre. Pese a ello, a Waylon le agrava que pudiera ocuparse en algo distinto. Estar ocupada siempre le sentaba bien a Alma Park, aunque sus problemas mentales parecían sobrepasarla por completo.

Después de un corto periodo en silencio, Waylon continuó. Había un temblor apenas perceptible en su labio inferior. Miles reconocía bastante bien aquel tic nervioso antes de hablar. A Waylon solía temblarle los labios cuando se ponía ansioso.

— Nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro antes, ni siquiera el día de mi padre murió se puso en un estado como este. No quería creer que estaba pasando algo tan grave, creo que me negaba a aceptar que mi madre está perdiendo poco a poco su lucidez y su... Mente. Me siento impotente, Miles, no tengo idea de que voy a hacer… —

Los ojos de Waylon se volvieron vidriosos al hablar. El nudo de su garganta al fin se liberó en un elevado sollozo, ocultado su rostro entre sus manos. Miles acercó su mano hasta colocarla encima del hombro de su mejor amigo. Se alegraba mucho de que al fin pudiera desahogarse durante esa noche, pese a ser una escena bastante dolorosa de observar la manera en la cual Waylon empezaba a temblar y a jadear, escuchando su respiración alterarse en cuestión de segundos.

— No puedo entender ni la mitad de las cosas que estás pasando, Waylon, pero al menos puedo escuchar y apoyarte en lo que pueda. No es mucho, realmente no soy el mejor apoyo de todos…pero al menos estaremos en esto juntos. —

Waylon levantó lentamente su rostro, dirigiendo su mirada en dirección a su mejor amigo. La mano de Miles seguía estado sobre su hombro. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y había rastros de dos grandes lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Sus temblores se habían calmado ligeramente, pero sus sollozos parecían no querer desaparecer del todo. Pese a la tristeza y a las lágrimas, Waylon se las arregló para darle una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento a Miles.

Jamás había imaginado que se volvería tan cercano a Miles, considerando que ambos eran completamente diferentes en personalidad y manera de comportarse. La timidez de Waylon siempre se había equilibrado con la personalidad extrovertida de Miles. Incluso podía considerar que Miles era el único amigo cercano que tenía. Quizás esta declaración era un poco triste, pero Waylon se sentía afortunado pese a eso.

La sonrisa de Miles no se hizo esperar, provocando que Waylon tuviera el pensamiento fugaz de pensar en lo atractivo que era su mejor amigo. Hubo un lapso en donde había confundido sus sentimientos con una atracción por Miles, pero había descartado por completo el verlo con un interés romántico después de haber salido un par de veces con él, comprendiendo que prefería tenerlo como amigo que verlo como un prospecto de algo más.

Era extraño, ya que nunca había evaluado a profundidad su sexualidad, pero las cosas fueron completamente distintas desde el primer momento en que se había visto con Eddie. Waylon ya había pensado que era una persona verdaderamente atractiva, pero su interés por él había aumentado al conocerle mejor y entablar conversación.

Había evitado pensar mucho en el tipo de relación extraña que tenía con el sacerdote, sobre todo porque realmente no sentía un verdadero arrepentimiento por ello. Siempre había sido una persona muy nerviosa y ansiosa, por lo que era extraño para él haber podido sostener por tanto tiempo una relación en secreto.

Por un momento, se imaginó como pudieron ser las cosas si hubiera tenido el valor para confesarle a Miles sobre su atracción. Quizás Miles había correspondido y ambos estarían saliendo ahora, teniendo una relación más formal. Las cosas serían mucho más sencillas para Waylon si evaluaba la situación, pero la idea de no formar parte de la vida de Eddie le ocasionaba una sensación de opresión en el pecho. El interés era mucho más profundo que una ligera atracción pasajera.

— Gracias Miles. —

— No tienes nada que agradecerme. —

— La verdad es que si tengo muchas cosas que agradecerte… eres el mejor amigo que tengo, tal vez el único que tengo en realidad… —

— No seas melodramático, Park. Hay muchas otras personas preocupadas por ti en la escuela. Solo no te has dado la oportunidad de conocer a nuevas personas. —

— No quiero conocer a nadie por ahora. Creo que preferiría concentrarme en otras cosas, como apoyar a mi madre. Realmente me necesita. —

— Entiendo perfectamente tu preocupación, pero no debes descuidar tu vida porque la salud mental de tu madre. Tú también eres importante, cualquier cosa que necesites también importa, Waylon. —

Waylon parpadeó, intentando quitar los ratos de lágrimas de sus ojos con bastante brusquedad. Sabía que Miles tenía razón, la mayoría de las veces tenía razón, aunque parecía una persona despreocupada y que aceptaba riesgos innecesarios.

Su sentido de la responsabilidad estaba demasiado activado como para pasar por alto las diferentes actitudes de Waylon sobre su cuidado personal. Sabía que tenía una tendencia a dejar de lado por completo sus propias necesidades o deseos, anteponiendo el cuidado de su madre por sobre todas las cosas.

Incluso había truncado un poco su deseo de asistir a la universidad que quería. Miles lo había alentado para eso, pero Waylon jamás fue una persona muy asertiva con sus decisiones personales. Miles realmente esperaba que tuviera la seguridad de poder hacer lo que quisiera y estudiar en donde quisiera.

— ¿Estabas aquí cuando tu madre tuvo su accidente? —

— No, acababa de llegar cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en la cocina. —

— ¿A dónde fuiste? —

— Estaba…en una cita con Eddie Gluskin. —

Miles tardó un poco más en responder a esta declaración. Waylon desvió un poco la mirada mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para intentar aclarar todos los posibles cuestionamientos de Miles. Por extraño que pareciera, Miles realmente no parecía para nada sorprendido de su declaración, por lo Waylon optó por aclarar suavemente la garganta, intentando disminuir la tensión.

— ¿A dónde te llevó? —

— Fuimos a ver una película al cine que está del otro lado de la ciudad. —

— ¿Se la pasaron bien? —

— Si. —

Los ojos de Miles parecían estar muy atentos a cada movimiento o reacción contraria. Waylon no sabía cómo interpretar la aparente calma del castaño al momento de observarle y preguntarle cosas genéricas, como si estuvieran hablando de una relación ordinaria cualquiera.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

— ¿Qué sucede de qué, Park? —

— ¿No vas a decirme nada respecto a este tema? Sé que fuiste a hablar con Eddie sobre esto. —

— ¿Él te contó que fui a verlo? —

— Lo intuí. Preferimos no hablar sobre el tema. —

— Hicieron bien, les hubiera arruinado la cita. —

Los ojos de Waylon se agrandaron con asombro ante esa declaración. La sonrisa de Miles no dejaba de ser confusa de igual manera, sabiendo bien que el castaño no aprobaba para nada aquella relación al tener una gran desconfianza en torno a Eddie, además de tener la firme idea de sus actos eran egoístas y manipuladores en torno a Waylon.

— Yo creo que has pasado por muchas emociones durante esta noche como para escuchar cosas negativas sobre tus decisiones. Claro que estoy preocupado por este asunto y no he cambiado mi mentalidad al respecto, pero tampoco me parece bueno agregarte una presión extra esta noche, sobre todo si tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza. Yo sé qué harás lo correcto, Waylon, te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo. No puedo amenazarlos con decir algo, creo que es una decisión que deben tomar en conjunto. —

— Hacer lo correcto…. —

Waylon se sorprendió ligeramente por sus palabras, pero una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios por un breve momento. Quizás Miles tenía razón sobre dormir. Sus ojos empezaban a pesar y su cabeza empezaba a palpitar con fuerza, sintiendo un entumecimiento en la parte trasera del cuello.

Sentía como su tensión empezaba a liberarse poco a poco, aunque no estaba seguro si podría sentirse relajado para poder conciliar el sueño por al menos un par de horas. La constante imagen de su madre cortándose a sí misma permanecería grabada con fuerza en su memoria.

* * *

Eddie no tenía ninguna actividad particularmente importante que realizar dentro de su jornada. Ese día se había levantado un poco más tarde de lo usual, dándose la oportunidad de estirarse un poco antes de dirigirse al baño.

Las imágenes constantes de su cita con Waylon aparecían en su mente de forma agradable. Quizás sonaba algo vergonzoso de admitir, pero jamás había experimentado el tener una cita con alguien en el pasado, por lo que la experiencia había sido completamente nueva.

Al terminar de vestirse, Eddie llegó al comedor, en donde empezó a ayudar a servir el desayuno y hasta incluso se ofreció como voluntario para lavar los platos, siendo notado por los otros sacerdotes y monjas su buen humor de ese día. Era poco común que Eddie tarareara alguna canción durante sus actividades, siendo esta una de esas extrañas ocasiones en las que su buen humor parecía contagioso.

La hermana Sofía era una de las personas más extrañadas de ese buen trato. Siempre había una punzada de pánico al momento de ver a Eddie por los pasillos, pero la actitud que había tenido con ella durante esa tarde era completamente diferente a la forma en la cual le habla en otras ocasiones.

Horas después, Eddie se encontraba caminando por los pasillos vacíos del templo. Quedarse en completo silencio y observar en el fondo la imagen de Cristo en la cruz era uno de los momentos que más disfrutaba en privado, estando muy en contacto con sus pensamientos.

Siempre le había parecido particularmente vistosa la forma en la cual el sol se reflejaba en los diferentes vitrales de la iglesia, logrando filtrarse hasta lograr iluminar parcialmente el rostro de lamentación y cansancio de Cristo ante la crucifixión.

Cuando era niño, a Eddie siempre le había parecido demasiado explicito mirar esa clase de imágenes religiosas al entrar a la habitación de costura de su madre. Jamás había comprendido del todo como se podría recordar constantemente un suceso tan violento y lamentable dentro de la fe católica, resultándole incomodo de ver incluso después de haber entrado Seminario, pese a intentar desplazar esos pensamientos y tener más seguridad en sus diferentes convicciones religiosas.

Pese a este hecho, Eddie disfrutaba demasiado lo increíblemente detallada que se miraba esa escultura a esa hora de la tarde. Los enormes ventanales lograban reflejar diferentes colores por el color del cristal, provocando un efecto bastante llamativo al momento de enfocarse la luz en las diferentes secciones del interior del templo.

Era un momento de paz en que se permitía darse el lujo de alejarse de todas sus preocupaciones. Le resultaba agradable además que su humor y pensamientos estuvieran únicamente enfocados en la forma en la cual Waylon reía, abrazándose a su cuerpo mientras pretendía mirar la pantalla de cine, pese a que la película no le resultara interesante para nada. Eddie recordaba el olor de su cabello, el tono animado de su voz y la forma tan sutil en la que temblaba sus labios al expresar la necesidad y deseos de su cuerpo.

La satisfacción y alegría que sentía era una sensación que no estaba acostumbrado a manejar. Quería mantener y atesorar el recuerdo de Waylon por todo el tiempo que le fuera posible recordarlo.

Durante su vida, habían sido muy contadas las ocasiones en donde se había sentido verdaderamente feliz, pudiendo recordar algunos vagos momentos de su infancia, en donde su madre y él tuvieron algunos momentos de paz tras la ausencia de su padre por cuestiones de trabajo.

A Eddie le hubiera gustado quedarse así, pudiendo cuidar a su madre y teniendo una infancia normal como el resto de los niños de su clase, sin necesidad de esperar a que las marcas de su rostro desaparecieran de su piel para poder ir a la escuela con regularidad.

Las cosas, sin embargo, nunca salían como uno lo esperaba. Su padre había sido el monstruo que atormentó sus días durante mucho toda su infancia y buena parte de su adolescencia, logrando marcar el resto de sus días con los dolorosos recuerdos de sus actos. Jamás se había sentido culpable de haberse alegrado por su muerte.

El rencor que sentía por su padre era una de las cosas que no podía sacar de su sistema por completo. Se habría negado a no asistir a su funeral, pero sabía que su madre le necesitaba en ese momento preciso, mostrando un rostro de total resignación al sostener la mano de Helena, notando los asientos vacíos a su alrededor ante la falta de asistencia del resto de sus parientes.

Aunque en la Iglesia se hablaba del perdón, la reconciliación y la penitencia, Eddie no se creía capaz de poder absolver los actos de su padre, creyendo que se guardaría ese rencor hasta el final de sus días.

A veces se sorprendía de la cantidad de odio que podría guardar en su interior, sintiendo una verdadera ola de repulsión con solo recordar el más pequeño detalle de los malos tratos que ocurrieron en el pasado, negándose muchas veces el seguir esa línea de pensamientos por su salud mental.

Eddie no quería pensar en ninguno de esos momentos por ahora. Sus recuerdos y mente estaban enfocados en algo mucho más importante y agradable. La sonrisa de Eddie no podía evitarse extenderse más, mientras volvía a recorrer a paso lento las diferentes bancas vacías, llegando a las bancas de adelante.

La llegada de Waylon Park a su vida se había dado por medio de la casualidad. La imagen constante de verlo sentado en las primeras bancas del Templo era un constante recordatorio de que lo inesperada que podía ser la vida, sobre todo por no haber conocido ni su nombre en el momento, pero haberse sentido completamente atraído a la idea de conocerlo, de tener cercanía con él y de poder descubrir muchas más cosas de su personalidad.

Había pensado por un momento que su llegada había sido producto de alguna broma cruel de la vida, pero por ahora, Eddie no podía relacionar a Waylon con absolutamente nada negativo. Evitaba pensar en la constante idea del final de su relación, ya que quería disfrutar y aprovechar todos los días que le fueran posibles estar juntos, pese a parecer algo completamente irreal que las cosas pudieran resultar en algo positivo en un futuro.

Se había negado a intentar catalogar la relación con algún título de la misma forma que se había negado a intentar aclarar qué tipo de sentimientos tenía por Waylon con el pasar del tiempo, pero Eddie le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él y Waylon había _correspondido_ a esas palabras, cambiando por completo la perspectiva de las cosas hasta el momento.

No se arrepentía para nada de su relación o de confesarle sus sentimientos a Waylon, de la única cosa que se arrepentía era de haberse privado por tanto tiempo a conocer más personas, de haberse cerrado a vivir tantas experiencias y de haber sentido un resentimiento con el resto del mundo, como si todos hubieran sido culpables de las cosas horribles que pasaron en su vida.

Los pasos apresurados de Martin del otro lado del pasillo lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos por completo. Eddie se extrañó, pero su actitud fue amable y receptiva frente al hombre mayor, quien asombrado le indicó que Waylon acaba de llegar y le esperaba en uno de los pequeños salones de reuniones dentro de la pequeña capilla.

Para Eddie fue sorpresivo que el Padre Martin le avisara sobre la llegada de Waylon durante esa tarde. Después de la cita, ninguno de los dos había acordado encontrarse nuevamente por el resto de la semana, por lo que suponía que debía tratarse de algo importante para que Waylon decidiera venir durante el día posterior.

La sonrisa de Eddie siempre se intensificaba en cada una de las ocasiones en las cuales se encontraba con Waylon, pero al llegar al pequeño salón, la sonrisa de Eddie desapareció al notar el estado en el cual se encontraba el joven, quien parecía no haber dormido nada la noche anterior.

Su cabello estaba despeinado y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, además de notar un rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas y que había un temblor constante sobre sus labios. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás de Eddie, Waylon no había tardado ni dos segundos en lanzarse a sus brazos, sintiendo la desesperación en su acto. La preocupación de Eddie no se hizo esperar.

— Waylon… ¿qué tienes? ¿qué ocurrió? —

Waylon no se sentía con la fuerza para contestar por el momento. Sentir las manos de Eddie recorrer su espalda con lentitud era uno de los detonantes más fuertes para provocar que sus lágrimas volvieran a brotar nuevamente, empezando a sollozar mientras ocultaba su rostro encima de la sotana negra contraria.

Imágenes de la primera vez que había ocurrido un incidente similar frente a Eddie pasaron por su mente, recordando ese como el día preciso en donde se dio cuenta de sus sentamientos. Era un recuerdo agridulce, sin embargo, ya que los problemas de su madre empezaron a incrementarse día con día, haciendo sentir a Waylon a la deriva.

Las palabras de Miles siempre resonaban con fuerza en su mente, después de haber hablado con él por el resto de la noche, agradeciendo que le hiciera compañía durante las horas restantes de la madrugada.

 _Hacer lo correcto_. Esas palabras habían resonado con demasiada fuerza para su gusto. Waylon realmente no quería hacer lo correcto, se había dedicado a hacer lo correcto durante toda su vida, anteponiendo las necesidades de los demás por sobre sus propias necesidades.

Con los recientes problemas de su madre, Waylon se sentía mucho más solo que nunca, necesitando egoístamente todo ese apoyo y comprensión que pudiera darle Eddie, dejando de lado los pensamientos racionales que pudiera tener.

Al levantar la vista, la mirada desconcertada y preocupada de Eddie no ayudaba en nada su condición, mucho menos la forma tan gentil en la cual empezaba a limpiar sus mejillas, jalando su cuerpo hasta que ambos pudieron sentarse en una pequeña banca cercana.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que Waylon pudiera hablar con normalidad, bajando un poco la cabeza mientras intentaba respirar con más normalidad para poder hablar. Las palabras no tardaron en salir de sus labios, como una especie de vomito verbal, sin poder controlar muy bien la vertiente de pensamientos y sentimientos.

— Cuando llegué a casa anoche…encontré a mi mamá en la cocina, con un chillo en la mano... — los ojos de Waylon parecía estar atentos a cualquier reacción por parte del mayor. El rosto de Eddie, sin embargo, se mantuvo neutral mientras esperaba a que el menor prosiguiera. Ya se daba una idea de lo siguiente que iba a mencionar, pero prefería que Waylon fuera quien confirmada sus sospechas por el momento.

— Ella se provocó heridas muy profundas en las manos y las muñecas. Pasé la mitad de la noche en el hospital y la otra mitad vigilándola por si volvía a levantarse a hacerse daño…nunca había visto a mi madre en estado como este, realmente no sé que hacer…. —

Grandes lágrimas volvían a salir de los ojos de Waylon, provocando en Eddie la reacción casi instantánea de volver a ajustarlo entre sus brazos, colocando la cabeza del menor por sobre su hombro. Los ojos del mayor se cerraron mientras un enorme suspiro salió de sus labios. Eddie estaba más que acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de episodios con su madre, pero realmente nunca esperó que Waylon tuviera que pasar por un trago tan amargo a su corta edad.

Los quejidos y sonidos de Waylon realmente le rompían el corazón, pero había muy pocas cosas que pudiera decirle que lo hicieran sentir mejor sobre sus problemas. La preocupación constante por su madre no se disiparía con ninguna palabra de aliento. Lo mejor que podía hacer Eddie en un momento como este era dejar que el menor se desahogara.

— Te juro que jamás la había visto así antes, Eddie, por un momento casi parecía que…que ella no… —

— ¿Qué no te estaba reconociendo? —

Los ojos de Waylon se levantaron con sorpresa, pero se limitó a asentir con lentitud, dejando que un enorme suspiro saliera de sus labios mientras limpiaba con rudeza su rostro y ojos, dejando un rastro rojizo en su mejilla. Eddie retiro las manos de Waylon de su rostro, sacando un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo para empezar a limpiar el rastro de humedad de sus mejillas con suavidad. Podía notar claramente las ojeras que se reflejaban debajo de su rostro, la palidez de sus labios y la forma en la cual su cuerpo temblaba con suavidad ante su tacto.

Eddie no pudo contener el dejar un suave beso sobre la frente contraria, acariciando con sus dedos por entre las hebras color arena del cabello del menor. Siempre le parecería tan vulnerable, sin poder detener el constante impulso de querer consolarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor, pese a no ser algo que estuviera en sus manos conseguir. Los ojos de Eddie no demostraban otra cosa que no fueran cariño y comprensión.

Waylon se sentía abrumado. ¿Acaso así debía sentirse el amor? Los sentimientos que había experimentado desde la noche anterior habían aumentado a una intensidad gradual. Su corazón estaba acelerado y sus ojos estaban fijos en la manera tan suave en la cual Eddie le miraba, casi como si sintiera una completa adoración hacia él. Los dedos de Waylon terminaron por levantarse hasta acariciar los labios contrarios, sintiendo como Eddie empezaba a besarlos con lentitud, sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento.

Una de las manos de Eddie se entrelazó con su mano, acariciando sus dedos con ternura, mientras dejaba otro suave beso a la altura de la comisura de sus labios. Waylon sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco, sin entender muy bien cómo podría este hombre sentir algo tan intenso por una persona como él. Había demostrado ser débil y bastante inseguro en todos los momentos que habían experimentado hasta ahora. Eddie parecía ser sumamente paciente, sin embargo, como si estuviera dispuesto a esperar a que Waylon se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo para continuar con sus interacciones y movimientos.

La mano contraria de Waylon se levantó hasta posicionarla sobre el hombro de Eddie, levándose apenas por un par de segundos para dejar otro suave beso sobre sus labios, siendo un movimiento lento y delicado, sin caer en la intensidad de los besos de la noche anterior.

Eddie dejó descansar su frente sobre la frente de Waylon por un breve. Podía sentir el aliento caliente de Waylon chocar con su rostro, siendo una sensación agradable de experimentar. Parecía que Waylon se había relajado poco a poco. Necesitaba que Waylon estuviera sereno para formular la siguiente oración que estaba a punto de decirle. Estaba seguro de que no lo tomaría para nada bien ante las circunstancias.

— Creo que deberías considerar el meter a tu madre en una institución mental. —

Tan pronto como escuchó la frase, Waylon se alejó casi instintivamente, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, como si Eddie hubiera dicho la peor de las ofensas en su dirección. Eddie no estaba para nada sorprendido con su reacción, limitándose a guardar silencio mientras le prestaba total atención al menor, procurando mostrar la misma neutralidad y comprensión que había mostrado desde que empezó a contarle lo ocurrido.

— Eddie, no puedo hacer eso, no puedo abandonar a mi madre de esa forma. Ella me necesita, sé que está enferma…pero no podría dejarla simplemente a su suerte en un lugar como ese. ¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que la abandone? Tiene que haber otra solución… —

La sonrisa de Eddie no pudo evitar extenderse por un momento, provocando que la confusión de Waylon se reflejara en su semblante. Una de las manos de Eddie se acercó lo suficiente para tomar la mano contraria, haciendo movimientos circulares mientras volvía a jalar a Waylon en su dirección.

Los ojos de Waylon no perdieron de vista la forma en la cual Eddie parecía querer relajarlo nuevamente, provocando que su barbilla volviera a recargarse suavemente sobre su amplio pecho. Empezaba a creer que Eddie en realidad se trataba de alguna especie de criatura sobrenatural, con el superpoder de hacerlo olvidar sus problemas, a tal grado de dejar completamente de lado su razón.

Hubiera querido enojarse con Eddie por su comentario, pero la serenidad que mostraba en ese momento era demasiado fuerte como para poder retener su inseguridad y molestia por mucho tiempo. Una parte de él quería ser capaz de molestarse por algo verdaderamente grande con el mayor. Quizás hubiera sido mucho más fácil el poder detener su relación a tiempo, pero por ahora, Waylon no podía hacer otra cosa que relajarse en sus brazos, dejando que Eddie volviera a reconfortarlo nuevamente.

— Necesito llevarte a un lugar mañana. ¿Crees que podamos vernos en la estación de autobús por la mañana? —

Los ojos de Waylon continuaron viendo a Eddie durante todo ese lapso, mostrando cierta confusión al momento de escuchar su petición. Se limitó a asentir pese a ello, cerrando sus ojos ante el cansancio de su cuerpo, sin poder evitar terminar casi recostado sobre el amplio y fuerte pecho, dejando que la respiración tranquila de Eddie le relajara a tal grado de sentirse dormitar. Realmente necesitaba descansar, pero estaba luchando por caer profundamente dormido en el regazo de Eddie, aunque le estaba resultando demasiado difícil el conseguirlo.

* * *

 **Bored (?) pero bueno xD gracias por leer!**


	12. XII - Blasphemantes

**— Capítulo XII: Blasphemantes —**

* * *

 **El capítulo de hoy solo lo puedo definir como Catártico. Creo que mucho de lo que piensa Waylon es lo que pienso yo sobre el fanfic en si mismo, sobre mis decisiones respecto a la relación de ambos, sobre mi desarrollo de la trama, de personajes, de situaciones y demás cosas.**

 **Amigos, nunca sean intensos como yo al escribir x'D no trae nada bueno. Sorpresivamente si me gustó como quedo y me siento un tanto más segura ahora que estoy redactando más. Intentaré cerrar bien el año.**

* * *

Eran pocos los momentos en los que Waylon se había sentido tan _ansioso y perdido_.

La noche en la que su madre había atentado contra su vida había sido uno de ellos, al igual que el día en donde su madre lo había ido a recoger de la escuela para informarle del fallecimiento de su padre.

Los servicios del funeral y los eventos posteriores a ese momento habían sido relativamente distantes para Waylon, quien se había visto a sí mismo como un pañuelo de lágrimas para su madre en vez de un joven que acababa de perder a un ser querido.

Sin embargo, la noche en donde había descubierto las enormes heridas que su madre se había auto infringido en la cocina había superado por mucho su limite de tolerancia, provocando que algo parecido a una crisis nerviosa atravesara su mente.

Waylon había actuado más por inercia que por razonamiento, marcando a los paramédicos al apenas sacar el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, sintiéndose completamente incapaz de poder responder a las preguntas de ambos hombres al apenas llegar a su casa.

Había agradecido enormemente que Miles llegara a las pocas horas, reaccionando únicamente a la tarde del día siguiente al verse envuelto en los brazos de Eddie, quien intentaba reconfortarlo como si un niño pequeño se tratara.

Waylon jamás imaginó que su vida fuera a dar este rumbo tan inestable y sombrío en tan poco tiempo, sintiéndose completamente perdido ante todas las decisiones que debía tomar ahora que su madre estaba sumamente indispuesta para cuidarse a sí misma.

El peso que el joven sentía esa tarde no era comparable a nada de lo que hubiera recordado en el pasado. Ya no se trataba de la preocupación de pasar sus exámenes, de decidir a que universidad asistir o de quien sería su acompañante durante el baile de graduación, sino que iba más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiera decidir racionalmente a sus 18 años.

Había cometido tantas equivocaciones desde el momento en que sus labios se habían encontrado con los de Eddie, encontrando una especie de escape en cada momento que ambos pasaban juntos, como si fuera una especie de bálsamo ante la realidad aplastante de su rutina.

Hasta el momento no sabía si había sido un error el haber confesado en sus actos sus sentimientos hacia Eddie, sintiendo el peso únicamente en el tipo de relación ante la vocación que el mayor tenía, quien se supondría sería un guía espiritual en vez de convertiste en su potencial amante.

Sin duda alguna se había sorprendido de lo rápido que había congeniado con Eddie, a tal grado de compartirle cosas que nunca había compartido con nadie más, dejándose llevar en poco tiempo más por sus sentimientos que por su razón misma.

Que Eddie correspondiera el beso de aquel día y que eso los hubiera llevado a ambos a confesar sus sentimientos y empezar una especie de relación era algo que Waylon no habría imaginado. Tener sexo por primera vez con un hombre mayor no resultaba del todo desagradable para él, pero el contexto cambiaba a algo mucho más morboso y extraño si se incluía la vocación sacerdotal de Eddie.

Había días en los que se sentía culpable por _no arrepentirse_ de aquella extraña relación, pero era algo que no había podido evitar, más aún al estar consciente de que Eddie compartía el mismo sentimiento, lamentando internamente que las condiciones en las que ambos se conocieron fueran tan extrañas.

No quería ni imaginarse el tipo de cosas que pasarían que alguien más se enterara de su relación con Eddie Gluskin. Aunque Miles lo sabía, el hecho de haber guardado silencio para poder quitarle presión de encima a Waylon había sido un gesto bastante noble por parte de su mejor amigo, considerando su postura y opinión acerca del tipo de relación que ambos mantenían.

Miles había dejado muy claro que no le molestaba en absoluto la diferencia de edades y las decisiones que tomaba Waylon referente a sus preferencias sexuales, pero el hecho de que Eddie fuera un sacerdote le hacía pensar que su posición era privilegiada y un tanto abusiva en torno a Waylon, considerando incluso que era una forma de aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de su mejor amigo en un momento sumamente difícil en su vida.

Los problemas familiares de Waylon y la presión que experimentaba día con día era una muestra del punto que quería tocar Miles.

Una parte de Waylon sabía que Miles únicamente se preocupaba por su seguridad y por cuidar que no resultara herido, pero él realmente no consideraba que Eddie estuviera sacando alguna ventaja de su posición, siendo por el contrario algo muy arriesgado el dejarse llevar por sus emociones por encima de su juicio.

A veces odiaba que Miles tuviera razón en muchas cosas, pero en esta no sabía si era más su alarma personal de mejor amigo o el hecho de que Waylon quisiera estar _ciego_ para no ver la realidad del contexto de la situación y el riesgo de verse involucrado con un sacerdote.

Mentirse era más fácil ahora, además de ser la vía mucho más placentera, teniendo que admitir que tener relaciones sexuales con Eddie había sido una de las cosas más intensas y adictivas que podría imaginarse experimentar.

Aunque no lo había revelado abiertamente, Waylon había sentido cierta curiosidad desde el primer momento en que había visto a Eddie dentro de la iglesia hace tiempo atrás.

Había sido durante una de esas múltiples ocasiones en la que su madre lo había obligado a acudir a misa, siendo sorpresivo que al levantar sus ojos se topara con la osca expresión de un sacerdote joven con un par de fríos ojos azules.

Waylon había sonreído involuntariamente, pero había preferido ignorar cualquier rastro de simpatía o atracción por completo, siendo de las primeras personas en salir del templo y alejarse de la congregación al apenas terminar la misa, poniendo de pretexto a su madre que tenía cosas que terminar de la escuela durante ese día.

Quizás las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles de haber mantenido esa mentira por más tiempo, habiéndose negado a acudir a los pocos días de la misa de defunción de su padre, en un inútil intento por calmar los nervios y darle gusto a su madre.

Los ojos de Waylon se sentían hinchados por llorar tanto esa noche. Había grandes ojeras debajo de sus parpados, además de tener los labios resecos y cubrir su cabeza por completo con la capucha de su suéter color negro.

No podía dejar de pensar en todos los errores cometidos. Quizás si no se hubiera enfocado en tener que ocultar su cita con Eddie, su madre no hubiera tenido aquel accidente y hubiera estado presente para detenerla, pero le había dado prioridad de tener una cita real con su _novio clerical_. Waylon soltó un enorme suspiro nuevamente.

Pese a haber algunas otras personas en la parada de autobuses, Waylon se sentía completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos. Había muchas imágenes en su mente, al igual que muchos pensamientos mezclándose entre sí.

Eddie lo había citado en la parada de autobuses esa tarde.

Había permanecido al menos 15 minutos esperándolo hasta que vio su auto estacionarse al poco tiempo, sin darle oportunidad a bajarse antes de que él mismo se encaminara directamente a su dirección.

Por alguna extraña razón que no lograba entender, Waylon se sentía nervioso esa tarde. Sus manos se sentían sudorosas al momento de abrir la puerta del automóvil, siendo sus movimientos especialmente torpes al momento de fijar el cinturón de seguridad sobre su asiento.

Eddie no perdía detalle de la forma en la cual Waylon estaba actuando, notando el semblante cansado en su mirada y la forma en la que su cuerpo parecía temblar ante la más mínima provocación. Incluso poner una mano sobre su hombro parecía sobresaltarlo.

— Cálmate. No pasará nada malo — le comentó con suavidad, provocando que los ojos de Waylon se giraran en su dirección.

A Eddie no le agradó para nada la palidez que Waylon mostraba aquella tarde, pero suponía que se debía a toda la carga emocional y presión que debió haber estado pasando desde el incidente de su madre, no pudiendo culparlo por experimentar aquel tipo de reacciones completamente normales.

Eddie hubiera preferido que Waylon no tuviera que pasar por nada de ese tipo de asuntos, pero por ahora únicamente se podía limitar a apoyarlo en todo lo que le fuera posible, estando dispuesto a escuchar y aconsejar a Waylon, respetando siempre el nivel de privacidad que éste quisiera mantener sobre el tema.

Waylon le regló una débil sonrisa, provocando que Eddie volviera a su posición y encendiera el auto para ponerse en marcha nuevamente.

Waylon aún no sabía a donde lo estaba llevando, pero la confianza ciega que tenía en Eddie era demasiado grande en ese momento como para inclinarse en el asiento del copiloto y cerrar por un momento los ojos, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Eddie, quien colocó una mano con suavidad por sobre su rostro.

— ¿No dormiste bien anoche, Waylon? —

— No pude dormir bien, aunque lo intenté. —

— ¿Tu madre ya está en casa nuevamente? —

— Todavía continua en el hospital. Está bajo observaciones aún y la mayoría del tiempo la tienen bajo sedante. —

Pese a que la voz de Waylon sonaba cansada, había cierto tono de pesadez al pronunciar la última frase de su contestación. Eddie hubiera querido detener el auto y estrechar a Waylon en sus brazos, pero era preferible llegar cuando antes a su destino y darle a conocer a Waylon uno de sus más grandes secretos.

Al llegar al Hospital Claymoore y adentrarse en las instalaciones, Waylon no sabía muy bien como reaccionar. Todo aquello parecía completamente nuevo para él, alzando la vista para ver a Eddie con duda mientras llenaba el formulario de la entrada, sonriendo ante una de las enfermeras mientras le avisaba que ese día la señora Gluskin contaría con un visitante extra.

Los ojos de Waylon se agrandaron más al ser escoltado por un par de enfermados junto con Eddie hasta que todos se adentraron en un cuarto al final del pasillo.

El semblante melancólico de una mujer al fondo de la habitación le regreso la mirada, iluminándose sus ojos azules al ponerse en contacto con la figura de Eddie, quien no tardó en avanzar un par de pasos más hasta que la mujer se levantó de su asiento y se acercó en su dirección.

El cálido y amoroso abrazo que ambos compartieron no tardó en provocar que Waylon recordara los mismos afectos y atenciones que él mismo tenía con su madre durante las diferentes celebraciones que compartían.

La forma tan cariñosa en la que Eddie le sonreía mientras la tomaba suavemente entre sus brazos era una de las cosas más dulces que le había tocado ver a su corta edad.

A Waylon no le quedaba duda de lo comprometido que Eddie estaba con la mujer en cuestión. Ver los ojos azules y los rizos negros, cayendo en una cascada por su espalda, fue la suficiente confirmación que necesitaba, no siendo tan sorpresiva la declaración que haría Eddie un par de segundos después.

— Waylon, te presento a mi madre. —

La risa nerviosa que escapó de los labios de Waylon fue completamente involuntaria. El gesto torpe de extender su mano en dirección a la madre Eddie fue casi mecanizada, siendo sorprendido al sentir los cálidos brazos de Helena Gluskin acercarse en su dirección, sonriendo de lado a lado mientras lo estrechaba con fuerza.

— ¡Oh, Edward! ¿Acaso has traído ante mi a tu prometida? ¡Es realmente hermosa! ¿Por qué no la habías traído antes? —

Tanto Eddie como Waylon se quedaron mirando por un momento con sorpresa, siendo el mayor quien le regalara una sonrisa mientras Waylon sentía como los colores se le subían al rostro.

Corregir a Helena Gluskin en un momento como este le parecía algo por demás cruel, pero ser confundido por una mujer era algo que en verdad le había tomado completamente desprevenido.

Eddie terminó por alejar a su madre de Waylon, dándole una sonrisa cariñosa mientras la escoltaba a la salida, indicándole a Waylon con la mirada que le siguiera el paso. Waylon se limitó a asentir, empezando a caminar a su lado mientras escuchaba los diferentes comentarios, elogios y formalidades que Eddie le decía a su madre en ese momento.

Nunca había escuchado a alguien dirigirse de manera tan formal a su familia.

— Oh madre, temo que ha habido una pequeña confusión aquí. Waylon en realidad es un joven, mamá. Pese a todo pronostico de su apariencia y atractivo, sería muy grosero dirigirnos a él como si fuera una chica. —

Los ojos de Helena se abrieron con sorpresa y cierto remordimiento, dirigiendo su azul mirada en dirección a Waylon casi en ese mismo instante. Waylon hubiera preferido dejar las cosas así, sobre todo al sentir como la mujer se detenía y le tomaba las manos nuevamente, mostrando verdadera angustia en su semblante.

— ¡Lo lamento mucho por mi confusión! Es que tu mirada es tan dulce y parecías tan tímido al tomar la mano de Edward al momento de entrar en la habitación. ¡Realmente ambos hacen una pareja hermosa, sin embargo! Yo apoyaré a Edward en cualquier decisión que tome. Espero ustedes dos puedan ser realmente felices en el futuro. —

Parecía que Waylon no podía dejar de sonrojarse ese día, ya que no había sido consciente de que había tomado la mano de Eddie al apenas adentrarse en la habitación.

Al girar la vista en dirección de Eddie, este continuaba manteniendo la cálida sonrisa, volviendo a tomar entre sus brazos a su madre y guiando a ambos hasta el jardín, sentándose en una de las mesas más cercanas para ponerse al día, contándole historias de las diversas cosas que había pasado en su jornada y haciéndole la promesa a su madre de volver a traer a Waylon en sus visitas durante las siguientes semanas.

La visita terminó mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado Waylon.

La señora Gluskin era una mujer gentil, apasionada y bastante social, aunque sus delirios se dejaban entrever en los comentarios sobre la espera de la llegada del padre de Eddie, que provoco que el semblante del mayor cambiara de animado a sombrío en cuestión de segundos.

Parecía que Eddie había aprendido a dominar aquel estado, sin embargo, ya que había mitigado la punzada de dolor y se había dedicado a sonreír, atender y contestar de la mejor manera cada pregunta y comentario de su madre, pareciendo completamente sincero en mostrarle su afecto, pese a lo difícil que parecía sobrellevar sus delirios para cualquier persona.

El camino de regreso a la salida había sido silencioso por parte de Waylon, que se había vuelto a colocar la capucha el suéter sobre su cabeza, mirando ocasionalmente a Eddie mientras este se encargaba de llenar el formulario nuevamente, dando indicaciones nuevas sobre el cuidado de su madre a las enfermeras de la recepción.

Waylon había observado atentamente cada detalle, dándose cuenta de que ninguna de las pacientes estaba mal cuidada de que de hecho todas eran mujeres. Había visto como el resto del personal parecía atender de buena manera a otras internas.

Las instalaciones estaban limpias y parecía que el tratamiento y cuidado tenía un efecto positivo en los ánimos y capacidad de hablar de la señora Gluskin, siendo una mujer enferma pero alegre.

Siempre había imaginado que los sanatorios mentales eran lugares terribles y oscuros, teniendo en su mente que todos los pacientes eran personas infelices que pasaban por mucho dolor y malos tratos por el personal, pero quizás su idea había sido completamente equivocada.

Eddie se giró en su dirección al poco tiempo, encaminándose junto a Waylon hasta que ambos estuvieron de vuelta en el auto, quedándose en silencio hasta que Waylon volvió a levantar la vista en su dirección.

La imagen de su madre en la cocina continuaba apareciendo en su mente, sin poder evitar relacionar aquella visita en el claro indicador de que Alma Park estaría bien si decidiera otorgarle ayuda profesional. Eddie jamás había abandonado a su madre. Quizás sus miedos y preocupaciones estaban mal fundamentados.

— ¿Quisieras ir a comer algo, Waylon? —

Pese a no tener mucho apetito, Waylon entendió que eso era lo más sensato que decir en un momento así.

* * *

Al llegar al restaurante, Eddie se había dado cuenta que en realidad no tenía apetito esa tarde.

Ver el plato de Waylon casi intacto le indicó que el joven se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, no siendo capaz incluso de levantar la vista en su dirección en ningún momento.

A Eddie realmente le dolía ver a Waylon así, notando el cansancio en su mirada y la forma tan ausente en la que parecía analizar todas las cosas, como si realmente estuviera dispuesto a tomar una decisión en ese momento.

Eddie entendía la preocupación de Waylon en ese momento.

Se había sentido de la misma forma los días en los que había decidido intentar a su madre en la institución mental, teniendo interiorizado que aquello había sido como una especie de traición o abandono hacia su madre, aunque el tiempo le había dado la razón al notar la recuperación progresiva con el pasar de los años.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Eddie decidió extender una de sus manos hasta acariciar la mano libre del joven, presionando ligeramente sus dedos hasta conseguir sujetar suavemente los dedos contrarios, procurando mirar en su dirección al realizar el gesto.

Al sentir la mano de Eddie sobre su mano, los ojos de Waylon finalmente se levantaron en su dirección, recibiendo una suave sonrisa por parte del mayor que termino por causarle una sonrisa de igual manera.

La comida de ambos ya se había enfriado y parecía que las palabras resultaban sobrando por ahora.

— ¿Te parece bien si pido ya la cuenta, Waylon? —

— Creo que es una buena idea. —

Pocos minutos pasaron antes de pedir la cuenta y poner las cosas para llevar, regresando al auto de Eddie para emprender el camino. Ninguno de los dos había hablado en el trayecto rumbo al automóvil, por lo que Eddie no sabía muy bien a donde dirigirse ahora.

Podría llevar a Waylon a su casa, pero la expresión que le regaló el joven al voltear en su dirección fue lo suficiente como para indicarle no querer volver a casa por el momento. Las manos de Waylon dejaron al lado las cajas de comida, inclinándose en su dirección mientras apretaba suavemente su brazo, inclinando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Eddie.

— Quiero olvidar las cosas por hoy. —

Eddie sabía que no era lo correcto, pero en poco tiempo se encontró a si mismo en una habitación en un hotel de paso, teniendo a Waylon entre sus brazos mientras sus cuerpos volvían a unirse una vez más, moviendo sus caderas mientras Waylon se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda, gimiendo su nombre a la altura de su oído.

Una parte de Eddie se sentía como un completo idiota al haber llevado a Waylon a relacionar al placer con el dolor, pero era lo único que podría ofrecerle por ahora para calmar un poco su ansiedad, aliviando a la vez el malestar interno al presentarle y confesarle a Waylon ese día el deteriorado estado de su madre.

Para ambos era difícil el poder expresar en palabras su dolor, por lo que Eddie aumento la velocidad en sus embestidas, dejando que cuerpo fungiera como interprete de todo aquello que no era capaz de revelarle.

Había grandes lágrimas acompañando a las expresiones de Waylon durante esa sesión en particular. Eddie no estaba seguro de a que se debían en realidad. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que _hablar_ , pero aquella idea era un causante de angustia mutua al parecer.

Jamás creyó que aquello llevaría tan lejos, pero al levantar su vista y mirar los profundos y claros ojos de Waylon, Eddie comprendía que aquel sentimiento que experimentaba por aquel joven era una de las cosas más _reales e intensas_ que había sentido en toda su vida.

Eddie limpió y besó de arriba a abajo el rostro de Waylon, acariciando con sus pulgares por sus mejillas mientras sentía la liberación del joven salpicar los alrededores de su vientre.

Eddie amaba la forma en la cual Waylon lo miraba al llegar al orgasmo, amaba la forma en la cual sus labios se entreabrían entre gemidos suaves, la forma en la cual sus manos se aferraban a su espalda ancha al intentar sostener su cuerpo, la forma involuntaria en la cual Waylon ajustaba mucho más sus piernas en torno a sus caderas, ejerciendo una presión extra sobre su cuerpo.

Amaba su manera de clamar su respiración, la forma en la cual su rostro se sonrojaba y su piel parecía erizarse ante sus manos al más mínimo contacto, además de amar el olor tan característico a lavanda que se extendía por su cabello, dejando la fragancia graba por completo en las sábanas de la cama y la cubierta de la almohada.

Eddie amaba a Waylon Park, no tenía ninguna duda al respecto, siendo su confirmación el acercarse para robarle un beso y entender que la textura de sus labios, siempre siendo inusualmente suaves y extremadamente adictivo.

La confirmación de su enamoramiento era cada vez más fuerte, sin poder contener el sentimiento de estrecharlo con más fuerza y enterrar el rostro sobre su hombro, sintiendo cierta impotencia ante todas las cosas que quedaban inconclusas por decir y decidir.

— _Dios_ , te amo tanto… — comentaba con suavidad y adoración, comprendiendo hasta ahora lo que era el sentimiento de entrega y devoción.

Quizás no era la mejor comparación que podría hacer, siendo incluso un pensamiento _blasfemo_ el sentirse completamente devoto a alguien al momento de penetrarle y hacerle el amor, siendo un sentimiento de bienestar y entrega que jamás había experimentado en todos sus años se sacerdocio.

Los ojos de Waylon parecía todavía más vidriosos que antes al levantar la vista nuevamente en su dirección. Era completamente _hermoso_ en todos los sentidos posibles, no sabía bien como podría haber vivido tantos años sin haberse topado con aquellos ojos claros que eran parecidos al color del oro líquido.

Los labios de Waylon temblaban al intentar hablar entre sollozos, por lo que Eddie empezó a comérselo a besos en un intento por calmar lo entrecortado de su respiración.

Eddie sabía que no era el acto de hacerle el amor lo que lo mantenía tan alterado, por lo que estrecho sus dedos con los dedos contrarios y se alejo de su rostro nuevamente, regalándole la más amorosas de sus sonrisas ante la espera por su siguiente declaración.

— Creo que nos tendremos que dejar de ver… — la voz entrecortada de Waylon apenas y era un pequeño murmullo en la habitación.

Se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo enorme por contener las lágrimas, pero Eddie mantenía el rostro calmado, con la vista cargada en adoración. Quizás Waylon no lo sabía todavía, pero en definitiva lo había salvado.

Eddie se inclinó para darle un suave beso sobre los labios, acariciando su rostro mientras lo mantenía cerca de su cuerpo, intentando relajarlo y hacerlo olvidar como lo tenía planeado desde un principio.

— No te preocupes ahora por eso, cariño. Dediquémonos a disfrutarlo. —

* * *

 **Y pues si, cada vez nos acercamos más al final (:**

 **Lloré escribiendo esto, amigos. Lloré por los sentimientos de ambos. Así las cosas con esto :')**


End file.
